L'Héritier des Ténèbres 1 : Les Origines du Mal
by Lionel Lawliet
Summary: UA.Un seul détail et c'est toute la vie qui change.Voldemort fait un choix qui va changer le cours des choses et pas seulement pour lui. A travers ses yeux, voyez comment Harry devint son héritier et celui d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers...
1. Celui Qui A Reforgé Son Ame

L'héritier des Ténèbres 1 : Les Origines du Mal

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Cette fiction part sur deux principes de base assez connus : « Le frère jumeau d'Harry est le Survivant » et « Voldemort prend Harry sous son aile ». Toutefois, j'espère arriver à vous montrer ma version des choses à travers cette histoire originale qui ne devrait être que la première d'une longue série.

Rating : T (par précaution, puisqu'il y aura probablement des scènes de violence et de torture dans cette fiction)

Résumé : Univers Alternatif. Un seul détail et c'est toute la vie qui change… Voldemort fait un choix qui va changer le cours des choses, et pas seulement pour lui. A travers les yeux du mage noir le plus craint de son époque, voyez comment celui qui s'appelait autrefois Harry Potter devint son héritier et celui d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Celui-Qui-A-Reforgé-Son-Ame

* * *

_Il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher..._

Il avait cru en ces paroles qui lui avaient été dites par le mage noir Grindelwald lui-même lors de leur première rencontre, deux ans seulement avant que ce dernier ne soit vaincu par Albus Dumbledore. Alors qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre la vérité sur ses origines, et la honte qui se cachait derrière celles-ci, l'Héritier de Serpentard avait commencé sa quête de pouvoir et d'immortalité, s'abandonnant sans retenue aux ténèbres et à la magie noire.

Jusqu'à cette fatidique journée d'Halloween, le mage noir avait été certain d'avoir suivi la bonne route. Ses fidèles étaient chaque jour plus nombreux alors que ses ennemis se retrouvaient au contraire en minorité. Pas un seul sorcier dans toute la Grande-Bretagne n'ignorait son nom et tous avaient appris à le craindre au point de ne même plus le prononcer. Même le vieux Dumbledore avait commencé à montrer des signes de faiblesse, autant dus à son grand âge qu'à la double charge qu'il portait en tant que directeur de Poudlard et leader de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Tout se passait si bien avant le 31 octobre 1981, où sa vie et son œuvre avaient basculé en l'espace d'une seule soirée. Son sortilège de mort s'était retourné contre lui et il s'était vu contraint d'errer, tel un spectre, alors que le monde magique célébrait sa chute, des mains d'un nourrisson.

Ses fidèles s'étaient retrouvés le plus souvent incarcérés à Azkaban, même si ceux parmi les plus riches et les plus influents avaient évité la prison en reniant leur appartenance aux mangemorts, tels Lucius Malefoy ou encore ses sous-fifres de toujours, Crabbe et Goyle.

Il aurait pu errer longtemps ainsi si l'une de ses fidèles n'avait pas fait passer la sécurité du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa soif de vengeance personnelle. Le cours de l'Histoire avait pris une nouvelle direction lorsque Bellatrix Black avait retrouvé l'esprit errant de Voldemort seulement quelques mois après la terrible tragédie, non loin de la demeure à l'abandon de son père moldu, où tous deux avaient élus domicile depuis.

La sorcière avait en effet obtenu son divorce auprès du magenmagot ainsi que sa liberté, ayant pu imputer à son mari et à son beau-frère tous les crimes dont elle avait été accusée. L'argent des Black joua également un rôle non négligeable dans son acquittement, ce en quoi elle pouvait être reconnaissante envers sa tante Walburga, la matriarche des Black.

Alors que sa fidèle mangemort rassemblait divers artefacts à la demande du mage noir, ce dernier avait pris le temps de repenser à ce qui s'était passé et à ce qu'il devait faire. Grâce à l'aide de Bellatrix, regagner son enveloppe charnelle ne serait pas un problème désormais mais… est-ce que continuer comme avant était la meilleure chose à faire ? Après tout, hormis l'épouse de Rodolphus, aucun n'était resté véritablement fidèle à lui et puis… il ne pouvait pas oublier la manière dont l'un des fils Potter avait réussi à le terrasser…

Oui, l'un _des_ fils, car les époux Potter, qui posaient souriants sur la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain du drame, étaient les heureux parents de deux jumeaux âgés d'un peu plus d'un an lorsqu'il les avait attaqués. Toutefois, ce n'étaient pas de vrais jumeaux d'après ce que lui avait confié Queudver, lors d'un des nombreux rapports qu'il avait faits à Voldemort après leur naissance.

Il y avait toutefois un détail curieux à propos des Potter. En effet, depuis que Bellatrix et lui s'étaient installés à Little Hangleton, le mage noir n'avait eu de cesse de décortiquer les événements ayant suivi sa chute grâce aux nombreux exemplaires de la Gazette que sa servante avait récupérés pour lui.

Le lendemain de la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Leander Potter avait été surnommé le « Survivant », puisqu'il était considéré comme étant le premier sorcier à avoir survécu au sortilège de mort. Sa renommée était au moins aussi grande que celle du mage noir et le monde sorcier semblait vénérer le petit être comme un véritable dieu.

Parcourant plusieurs articles pour en arriver à celui daté du 15 juillet 1986, soit juste une semaine avant aujourd'hui, il prit de longues minutes pour en examiner une nouvelle fois la première page. Là encore, on y trouvait une photo du couple Potter, qui posaient en compagnie du Survivant.

Ce dernier, qui allait avoir six ans dans deux semaines, était une parfaite image de James. Qu'il s'agisse de ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, les lunettes rectangulaires posées sur son nez ou ses yeux noisette, il était véritablement un clone miniature de son père. Il semblait également en avoir hérité l'égo démesuré si l'on en croyait l'air hautain qu'il arborait sur l'image.

La petite famille semblait tout à fait heureuse, et c'était sûrement ainsi qu'elle apparaissait aux yeux du monde sorcier. Il en allait autrement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont la mémoire n'était pas aussi courte que celles des troupeaux de moutons qui croyaient aveuglément à tout ce que voulait leur faire croire le Ministère à travers la presse.

La faille dans ce portrait de famille si parfait, c'était l'absence d'un de ses membres. Il s'agissait plus exactement d'un garçon dont il n'oublierait jamais l'intensité du regard émeraude, puisqu'il avait été la dernière chose qu'il avait vue avant d'être réduit à l'état de simple esprit, moins que le plus infime des fantômes…

Il évaluait la « disparition » du second fils Potter à environ trois mois après sa défaite. Alors que les articles sur les Potter ne s'étaient jamais taris en cinq ans, les mentions du frère du Survivant s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares après Halloween, jusqu'à ne plus apparaître du tout après Février 1982.

C'était ce Potter là qui avait occupé les pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis qu'il avait élu demeure dans le manoir des Jedusor puisque c'était lui le véritable survivant de l'Avada Kedavra. Bella s'était employée à le retrouver mais ses recherches dans le monde sorcier s'étaient terminées dans des impasses. Il n'était pas au manoir Potter, ni chez Black, Lupin, ni un quelconque autre sorcier, si l'on en croyait ses sources.

Cela ne laissait pas beaucoup de pistes possibles. Si Potter n'était pas parmi les sorciers alors il était parmi les moldus.

Ayant longtemps combattu Dumbledore, il connaissait bien son vieil ennemi. Pour s'assurer que son champion soit élevé avec le plus d'amour, d'attention et surtout de protection possible, le vieux renard avait dû se mettre en tête d'écarter toute gêne potentielle, ce que le frère du Survivant constituait assurément. Après tout, même en ne faisant que détourner l'attention de ses parents, il mettrait en péril l'éducation du « sauveur du monde sorcier ».

Suivant cette logique, le directeur avait sans doute convaincu les parents de se débarrasser du gêneur. Toutefois, pour ne pas que l'abandon soit rendu publique, les Potter ne pouvaient pas confier leur rejeton à des sorciers. Ils l'avaient donc donné à des moldus, un orphelinat peut-être…

Non, Dumbledore n'aurait pas été si négligeant. Même si la probabilité était faible, il existait toujours une chance pour que l'enfant soit adopté et donc le vieux fou perdrait peut-être sa trace. Il avait probablement dû placer l'enfant dans un environnement contrôlé, où il aurait pu le surveiller de loin…

Mais où ? Malgré sa politique pro-moldue, le vieux professeur ne semblait pas être ami avec beaucoup d'entre eux… enfin, si l'on considérait un seul instant que Dumbledore voyait les autres êtres humains comme autre chose que des pions sur son échiquier. Voldemort ne l'en blâmait pas, il était venu à penser de la même façon.

C'est alors qu'un détail que lui avait révélé Pettigrow dans l'un de ses nombreux rapports lui revint en mémoire. La mère, Lily, était une sang-de-bourbe, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était issue d'une famille moldue. Pour le peu qu'il en savait, ses parents étaient morts peu après sa sortie de Poudlard mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait une sœur… Pétunia. Oui, Pétunia Evans.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques heures à Bellatrix pour se renseigner sur cette femme. A la grande surprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cette fille qui ressemblait davantage à un cheval qu'à une femme s'était mariée à un certain Vernon Dursley. De leur union était né un fils, Dudley. Les trois Dursley vivaient à Little Whinging, dans un quartier très tranquille et très… moldu, remarqua le mage noir avec dégoût.

Le détail le plus intéressant du rapport subtilisé aux moldus concernait la présence d'un quatrième membre de la famille, un neveu dont ils auraient la charge et pour lequel ils touchaient une somme non négligeable de la part de l'Etat… un neveu qui se prénommait Harry. Harry Potter.

Son regard se détourna ensuite du rapport pour se poser sur la table basse en ébène face à lui. Cinq objets se trouvaient étalés devant lui, tous en bien mauvais état. Il s'agissait d'une bague sertie d'une pierre noire fendue, d'un diadème argenté complètement tordu, d'un lourd médaillon d'or ouvragé dont l'une des faces était noircie par le feu, d'une coupe en or fissurée et enfin d'un petit cahier noir déchiré de toutes parts.

Délaissant les objets, il se leva du confortable fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noire, Lord Voldemort n'avait plus grand-chose de l'aspect reptilien qui était le sien le soir de son attaque chez les Potter. Ses cheveux noirs comme le jais étaient impeccablement coiffés, dans une manière similaire à celle de son temps passé à Poudlard. Son visage était redevenu aussi séduisant que dans sa jeunesse, même s'il semblait plus mature.

Il ne faisait toutefois pas son âge car là où aurait dû se trouver un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années, se tenait un homme d'environ trente ans, dans la force de l'âge. Les longs doigts de sa main droite étaient refermés sur une baguette d'un blanc immaculé, qu'il fit tourbillonner devant lui jusqu'à ce que l'image d'une maison large et carrée apparaisse dans le grand miroir circulaire accroché au mur qui lui faisait face.

- Bellatrix. Appela-t-il d'une voix calme.

Celle-ci apparût dans la pièce dans la seconde qui suivit et s'agenouilla auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec grâce. Elle aussi vêtue d'une longue robe noire, la cousine de Sirius affichait un visage gracieux et légèrement hautain, caractéristique commune à tous les Black. Sa longue chevelure noire retombait avec élégance sur ses épaules, alors que ses yeux sombres étaient fixés sur la mage noir.

- Qu'y a-t-il, maître ?

- As-tu observé l'enfant ? Se contenta-t-il de lui demander.

Bellatrix avait remarqué le changement de comportement chez Lord Voldemort depuis qu'il avait regagné son enveloppe charnelle. Non seulement il avait retrouvé une apparence beaucoup plus humaine mais il semblait aussi plus calme, plus serein. Etait-il possible que ce soit la réunification de ses morceaux d'âme qui l'ait changé ainsi ? Honnêtement, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas le changement, puisque son maître s'était avéré beaucoup plus compréhensif et réfléchi qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Oui, maître. Il vit bien avec les moldus mais il ne semble pas proche d'eux. En fait, ils le traitent assez… mal.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? L'interrogea Voldemort, haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai rassemblé mes souvenirs des derniers jours dans la pensine, mon seigneur. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous le voyiez par vous-même.

Regrettant immédiatement ses paroles un peu trop franches, elle fut surprise de voir le mage noir se contenter d'acquiescer à ses paroles avant de plonger dans la pensine.

En revanche, lorsqu'il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, son visage arborait une expression de haine incalculable, qu'elle n'avait que rarement vue chez lui. En fait, Voldemort n'avait pas ressenti une telle rage depuis plusieurs années.

Le traitement que les moldus infligeaient au jeune Potter était inqualifiable ! L'enfant dormait dans un placard à balais et faisait les tâches ménagères à la place des adultes, sans compter qu'il mangeait rarement à sa faim et se faisait battre s'il commettait le moindre impair. C'était un miracle que le garçon soit encore en vie !

Et puis, il y avait le petit moldu qui s'amusait à le courser avec ses amis avant de l'humilier et de le battre. Cela lui rappelait tellement un autre garçon persécuté par les moldus depuis son plus jeune âge…

… un garçon qu'il pouvait à présent revoir dans le miroir lorsqu'il fixait durant un instant ses propres yeux noirs.

Tom Jedusor avait subi les pires sévices durant sa petite enfance et ce n'était qu'après plusieurs années qu'il avait réussi à utiliser sa magie pour se protéger et rendre la monnaie de leurs pièces à ses agresseurs. C'était de là que provenait sa haine sans commune mesure pour les moldus et son inextricable désir de les faire disparaître de la surface de cette planète.

Et aujourd'hui, cinquante ans après que Jedudor se soit affranchi des moldus pour entrer dans le monde des sorciers, Dumbledore avait réservé à un garçon le même sort que le mage noir avait jadis subi en son temps… voire peut-être même pire car les Dursley terrorisaient le garçon et ne prenaient pas la peine de dissimuler leur haine et leur dégoût à son égard.

- Quelles sont les barrières présentes autour de la maison ? Demanda Voldemort d'un ton qui laissait entrevoir sa colère à peine maîtrisée.

- Elles sont quasiment inexistantes, maître. Il semble que des protections liées à un rituel de sang aient été mises en place il y a plusieurs années, probablement pour lier la magie du jeune Potter à sa tante mais pour une raison que j'ignore, elles ont l'air de s'être rapidement affaiblies au cours du temps.

- Hm… je vois. Un rituel de filiation lié à la maison sans doute, mais encore faudrait-il que le garçon se considère chez lui, et surtout qu'il se sente aimé pour que la protection soit effective. Remarqua le mage noir d'un air pensif. Y a-t-il autre chose que je doive savoir ?

- Oui. Je pense que la voisine des moldus est une cracmol. J'ai détecté des résidus magiques très faibles chez elle, probablement issus d'objets ensorcelés en sa possession.

- T'en es-tu occupée ?

- Oui, maître. Elle est sujette à l'Imperium.

Voldemort acquiesça de la tête et se retourna vers sa servante, l'invitant à se relever. Une fois celle-ci debout, il posa doucement une main sur son épaule, à la grande surprise de la mangemort, avant de prendre la parole à voix basse.

- Cet enfant… il éveille chez moi des souvenirs oubliés… je dois le voir, Bella. Je dois le voir maintenant.

- A vos ordres, mon seigneur. Répondit-il d'une voix douce mais légèrement troublée.

Et tous deux transplanèrent dans le Surrey, en face d'une petite maison large et carrée, semblable à toutes les autres du quartier.

* * *

Ainsi que le mage noir s'y attendait, les défenses de la maison étaient ridicules et il n'y avait même pas la trace d'un sortilège de surveillance d'aucune sorte. Comme toujours, Dumbledore se reposait trop sur ses subordonnés et pas assez sur la magie. Heureusement, ce n'était pas une erreur que commettrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis qu'il prenait soin d'insonoriser la maison et de la protéger contre les sortilèges de détection du Ministère. Ce qui se passerait ici ce soir, aucun sorcier ne le remarquerait.

- Place-les sous imperium. Déclara simplement le mage noir alors qu'il inspectait la maison.

Acquiesçant en silence, la mangemort étonna Jedusor par sa rapidité. Se précipitant silencieusement dans le salon, où se trouvaient le couple et leur fils, elle pointa sa baguette sur eux et les plaça sous son contrôle en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch.

Les trois moldus se retrouvèrent d'ailleurs dans des positions pour le moins grotesques. Les époux étaient assis à chacune des extrémités du canapé, comme si un mur invisible les séparait. Vernon Dursley, un homme massif presque dépourvu de cou, prenait presque toute la moitié droite du sofa à lui seul, et avait disposé devant lui plusieurs dossiers dont certains montraient des schémas de perceuses et d'autres, de longues colonnes de chiffres ainsi que des noms cerclés de rouge, portant la mention « à licencier prochainement ».

A sa gauche se trouvait Pétunia, une femme maigre au cou aussi long que celui de son mari était court. Sur ses genoux étaient posés plusieurs magazines aux contenus assez éclectiques. Sur certains d'entre eux, on pouvait voir des photos de gens s'étalant sur des pages entières coexistaient avec seulement quelques lignes de texte dans des formats démesurés. D'autres commentaient les valeurs de divers produits cosmétiques, censés aider les femmes à conserver leur « beauté naturelle ». Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque beauté à sauver chez cette moldue naturellement hideuse, songea Bellatrix non sans dégoût.

Le troisième occupant de la pièce était un garçon de six ans aux cheveux blonds dont la main était encore plongée dans le sac de chips ouvert devant lui. Ce régime ne devait pas être occasionnel si l'on en croyait sa surcharge pondérale déjà inquiétante pour un garçon de son âge.

En raison de l'emprise du sortilège impardonnable sur leurs esprits, les visages des Dursley affichaient une expression hagarde qui les rendait encore plus pitoyables qu'ils ne l'étaient en temps normal. Sa tâche maintenant accomplie, la mangemort se retourna vers le mage noir.

- Puis-je m'occuper d'eux, maître ? Demanda-t-elle, une lueur de sadisme brillant dans ses yeux sombres.

- Non, Bella. Nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention sur nous, ni laisser le moindre indice pouvant indiquer que des sorciers sont à l'origine de ce qui s'est passé ici.

- Hm… d'accord. Répondit-elle d'une moue résignée. Comment dois-je procéder ?

- Cela devra passer pour un crime passionnel. Voyons… ah, je sais. Ramène l'espionne de Dumbledore ici, nous allons faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Restant songeuse quelques secondes, le regard de la mangemort s'éclaira vite d'une lueur de compréhension avant qu'un sourire mauvais ne prenne place sur ses lèvres. La sorcière quitta la maison en silence, laissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres seul dans le couloir.

Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'au placard, d'où ne lui parvenait pas le moindre bruit. Essayant de tourner la poignée, il se rendit compte que la porte était fermée à clé. Une brusque bouffée de colère l'envahit alors que la tentation de tuer les moldus de ses propres mains ne faisait que s'accroître de seconde en seconde.

Lançant un _alohomora_ silencieux sur la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement, dévoilant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Allongé sur un matelas nu et recouvert d'une fine couverture se trouvait un garçon âgé de presque six ans, aux cheveux noirs, mais qui en paraissait cinq tant il était petit et chétif. Sa faible constitution était probablement due à la sous-alimentation qu'il subissait de la part de sa famille et des mauvais traitements qui lui étaient infligés.

Esquissant un simple geste de sa baguette pour retrousser la couverture, le mage noir put observer que le garçon portait un T-shirt gris trop grand pour lui, tout comme son pantalon d'ailleurs. Une paire de lunettes rondes, apparemment maintes fois réparée était posée sur une étagère située au bout du lit improvisé. Passant sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant, il révéla à sa vue la cicatrice en forme d'éclair que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait infligée en tentant de le tuer.

Observant plus attentivement son visage endormi, le mage noir put observer des traces de bleus et de tuméfactions sur sa peau pâle. Utilisant un rapide sortilège de diagnostique, il se rendit compte que des coups étaient visibles à divers endroits de son corps, ainsi que des fractures anciennes qui n'avaient visiblement pas été soignées.

Lorsque Bellatrix fit irruption quelques instants plus tard, miss Figg la suivant docilement dans le couloir, elle put voir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tremblait littéralement de rage. Se portant à son niveau, elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir ce qui le perturbait autant.

Bien qu'elle ait tué un nombre incalculable de gens, autant sorciers que moldus, et que nombre d'entre eux avaient été des enfants, la sorcière n'arrivait pas à ressentir envers cet enfant la même indifférence qu'elle éprouvait vis-à-vis de ses victimes. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, la vue de ce petit corps recroquevillé et couvert de blessures éveillait quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qui lui était complètement étranger.

Et sans qu'elle n'ait pu le réaliser, elle s'était agenouillée auprès de l'enfant et caressait doucement ses cheveux, son regard lointain. Inutile de dire que cette scène fut pour le moins choquante pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car voir sa plus fervente et surtout sadique mangemort éprouver de la compassion, voire de la tendresse, envers cet enfant n'était pas un spectacle dont il avait l'habitude.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, quand lui-même se sentait étrangement proche de ce garçon, de part l'enfer qu'il avait été obligé de vivre. Et il lui était d'autant plus difficile d'admettre que c'était en partie sa faute, puisque s'il n'avait pas attaqué les Potter, il n'y aurait jamais eu de survivant et donc, pas non plus de préférence entre les deux enfants.

Une part de lui rétorqua avec mépris qu'un mage noir, héritier de Serpentard qui plus est, ne devait pas ressentir de sentiments aussi faibles que le remord ou la compassion. Toutefois, cette part de lui-même, qu'il avait laissée si longtemps le contrôler et qui l'avait probablement mené à sa perte, était bien faible face à la volonté de fer qui l'animait en cet instant. Même si rien n'aurait été plus facile que de tuer ce garçon sans défense, Lord Voldemort en avait décidé autrement.

- Bellatrix.

La mangemort se figea avant de se retourner vers son maître, le visage baissé, comme une enfant prise en faute et sembla se crisper alors qu'elle attendait les ordres fatidiques. Etrangement, ce fut tout autre chose qui lui fut demandé.

- Emmène le garçon au manoir et donne-lui les premiers soins. Attends-moi ensuite là-bas, tu es libre de rester à son chevet si tu le désires.

La sorcière releva la tête, son expression stupéfiée alors que ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Lui adressant un hochement de tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait bien compris ses paroles, le mage noir se détourna ensuite d'eux pour se diriger vers le salon. Les Dursley n'avaient pas bougé de leur position initiale et Figg était restée debout à l'entrée du salon, parfaitement immobile.

Eteignant la télévision restée allumée d'un geste de sa baguette, Voldemort plaça son propre sortilège d'Imperium sur les quatre individus avant de les emmener à sa suite jusqu'au premier étage. Laissant le garçon blond en haut de l'escalier, il dirigea les trois adultes jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. D'un geste de sa baguette, il ôta la couette avant de faire s'allonger Vernon et Figg, fort heureusement tous deux déjà en pyjama. Cela l'aurait dégoûté de devoir les déshabiller lui-même, même en utilisant un sortilège.

Puis il conjura un couteau de cuisine sur la commode qui se trouvait juste à côté de Pétunia, celle-ci étant toujours debout près de la porte. Alors que le mari et Figg étaient à présent nus sous les draps, grâce à un simple sortilège de disparition utilisé par le mage noir, il ordonna à la sœur de Lily de prendre le couteau et d'avancer vers le lit. Tandis qu'elle parcourait les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la couche, il crut distinguer une faible résistance dans son esprit, mais elle fut écrasée en un instant par la volonté du mage noir.

A présent debout au bord du lit, le couteau fermement tenu dans sa main droite, la moldue était sur le point de frapper. Et c'est au moment même où la lame d'acier allait percuter Vernon que Voldemort ôta le sortilège impardonnable qui soumettait l'esprit du patriarche à sa volonté. Celui-ci eut ainsi le temps de s'horrifier alors que sa femme le transperçait mécaniquement, tâchant les draps de tâches pourpres. Le mage noir ne put retenir le sourire machiavélique qui naquit sur ses lèvres à la vue de ce divertissant spectacle.

- ARRETE ! PETUNIA ! ARRE…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, la lame s'étant finalement fichée dans son cœur. Son visage tordu sous le coup de la douleur et de l'horreur, Vernon Dursley était étendu sans vie aux côtés de la cracmol, qui essayait vainement de briser l'imperium. Cela s'avéra inutile puisque Pétunia la tua quelques instants plus tard de la même manière que son mari.

Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il allait faire d'elle… Peut-être les solutions les plus simples demeuraient les meilleures, tout compte fait. Esquissant un sourire satisfait, il lui donna l'ordre de s'ouvrir les veines avant de quitter la pièce, ne daignant même pas poser un dernier regard sur la chambre ensanglantée ou les trois cadavres qui s'y trouvaient.

Le seul gêneur dont il lui fallait encore s'occuper, c'était le gamin moldu… celui-là même qui avait brutalisé le garçon avec l'aide de ses amis. Comme pour ses parents, son châtiment serait la mort mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres se montrerait toutefois miséricordieux. Il ne souffrirait pas.

C'est ainsi que Dudley « tomba » dans l'escalier, se brisant la nuque parmi d'autres choses, avant d'atterrir en bas des marches, mort sur le coup.

Quatre cadavres, le compte était bon. Pour la police moldue, il s'agirait probablement d'un crime passionnel. Pétunia Dursley aurait surpris son mari en compagnie d'une autre femme en rentrant chez elle, se serait munie d'un couteau de cuisine et les aurait tués. Puis, horrifiée par son geste, elle se serait donnée la mort. Quant au petit Dudley, qui se trouvait devant la télévision, il était monté à l'étage en entendant les cris mais avait voulu s'enfuir aussitôt qu'il avait vu le macabre spectacle de la chambre à coucher et était tombé dans l'escalier.

Ah, une dernière chose manquait encore.

Retournant au placard à balais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres braqua sa baguette sur l'un des cheveux noirs restés sur l'oreiller. A partir du cheveu, il matérialisa un corps identique en apparence à celui d'Harry, depuis les cheveux en bataille jusqu'aux bleus qui couvraient son corps. Même en analysant son sang, les enquêteurs trouveraient qu'il s'agissait du sien puisque le mage noir avait utilisé une partie du véritable Harry pour le créer. C'était ce qu'on appelait un homonculus, une réplique basique d'être humain, mais ce dernier n'était pas vivant, il n'avait pas besoin de l'être d'ailleurs.

Refermant la porte du placard avant de remettre le loquet en place, le Seigneur des Ténèbres referma consciencieusement la porte d'entrée à clé puis transplana.

* * *

Malheureusement, le spectacle auquel il eut droit une fois de retour au Manoir Jedusor ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il avait espéré. Le garçon était allongé sur un lit, sa respiration manifestement difficile. Pourtant, la majorité des bleus et autres marques des coups semblaient avoir disparus de son corps alors… pourquoi semblait-il aller si mal ?

- Que lui arrive-t-il, Bella ? L'interrogea le mage noir en s'approchant du lit.

- Il est en train de mourir, maître mais… je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai soigné ses blessures, j'ai même fait attention à d'éventuelles hémorragies internes mais ce n'est pas ça…

Sans dire un mot, le Seigneur des Ténèbres plaça sa baguette au dessus du front du garçon puis la fit cheminer jusqu'à son torse. En sondant sa magie, il espérait découvrir ce qui clochait. Ce n'était pas une blessure physique, non, Bella l'aurait vue immédiatement alors…

… oui, une blessure magique. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'enfant. Cela avait tout d'une maladie magique mais les effets semblaient remonter à trop longtemps pour qu'il ne soit pas mort avant. Il s'agissait de quelque chose qui rongeait l'enfant de l'intérieur… quelque chose qui s'attaquait à la nature même de son être.

Et c'est alors qu'il comprit.

Ce qui avait été pris à l'enfant, c'était ce qui faisait la nature même de son être, de son existence. Sa filiation. James et Lily Potter avaient non seulement déshérité leur fils mais ils l'avaient aussi complètement renié de la famille Potter, faisant de lui non plus Harry Potter mais un orphelin…

- Je connais la source du problème. Les parents ont entrepris un rituel de reniement à l'égard de leur fils.

Le visage de la mangemort se décomposa en entendant ces mots, son visage déjà pâle prenant une blancheur mortelle. Elle savait tout comme le mage noir que le reniement était la punition la plus grave qu'un chef d'une famille de sorciers pouvait infliger à l'un des siens, et la plus dangereuse aussi.

- C'est impossible… Personne ne serait assez fou pour renier un enfant si jeune ! Même tante Walburga a attendu que Sirius ait seize ans avant de le renier pour éviter justement des séquelles sur sa magie ! Alors un enfant n'ayant même pas six ans…

- Non, Bella. Le rituel remonte à bien avant cela, peut-être quatre ou cinq ans… Sa magie l'a maintenu en vie tant bien que mal pendant tout ce temps mais la condition dans laquelle l'ont mise les mauvais traitements des Dursley a fini par épuiser son corps. Si nous ne faisons rien, il sera mort dans les trois jours.

Jedusor avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme mais son poing était tellement serré que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Il s'était bien sûr attendu à une grande cruauté de la part des moldus mais que des sorciers infliger _ça_… à leur propre progéniture, qui plus est, c'était tout simplement intolérable.

Une fois encore, il ne put que constater les troublantes similitudes entre ce garçon et lui-même. Le propre père de Jedusor n'avait pas voulu de sa naissance et n'avait éprouvé aucun remord à abandonner la femme enceinte de son enfant derrière lui. Quant à sa mère, elle n'avait tout simplement pas voulu continuer à vivre après la perte de son amour et s'était égoïstement laissée mourir en lui donnant la vie.

Ce qu'avaient fait les Potter était bien pire, puisqu'ils avaient tous deux abandonné l'enfant à des gens qui lui faisaient vivre un véritable enfer au quotidien, sans une once d'amour ou de compassion. Est-ce que le garçon s'était senti mourir à petit feu ? Avait-il continué à espérer que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, alors même que son état devait l'empêcher de se mouvoir ?

Il allait poser une main sur le front du garçon quand un sifflement se fit entendre. Le mage noir observa d'un air étonné la silhouette d'une petite couleuvre s'extirper du T-shirt du garçon avant de siffler méchamment en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- '_Ne touche pas à mon humain ! Je ne laisserai persssonne faire du mal à mon humain !!'_

- '_Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Je viens de l'arracher à sa famille pour lui sssauver la vie.'_

Voir Jedusor lui répondre en Fourchelangue parut étonner grandement le serpent qui se calma un peu. Courbant légèrement la tête en regardant le mage noir de côté, il siffla pensivement.

_- 'Voilà le sssecond parleur que je rencontre. Je ne pensssais pas qu'un autre que mon humain pouvait parler le noble langage des ssserpents.'_

Dire que Voldemort était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Ainsi donc, l'enfant était un Fourchelangue, tout comme lui. Cela ne pouvait en aucun cas être un don héréditaire, puisque les Potter ne descendaient pas de Salazar Serpentard et cela ne provenait pas non plus de sa mère, puisque Evans était une sang-de-bourbe. Cela ne laissait qu'une seule explication possible.

C'était Voldemort lui-même qui lui avait fait cadeau de ce don. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il lui avait donnée ce soir là…

- Maître, que pouvons-nous faire ? S'exclama Bella, sortant le mage noir de ses pensées.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait dans ses souvenirs tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec le reniement d'un membre d'une famille sorcière. Fort heureusement, en excellent occlumens, il s'en souvint en l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de poser un regard incertain sur le jeune Harry.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Nous devons utiliser un rituel d'adoption.

- Un rituel d'adoption ? Vous voulez dire… par le sang ? S'enquit Bella, d'une voix troublée.

- Oui mais la tâche va nous être rendue d'autant plus difficile qu'il faut que la famille d'adoption soit d'un sang au moins aussi puissant et ancien que celui de la famille d'origine. Pour la sang-de-bourbe, ce n'est pas un problème mais les Potter sont une très ancienne famille de sang-purs. De plus, il faut que la famille d'adoption ait un lien de sang avec la personne, remontant à moins de deux ou trois générations, sinon il y a un risque de rejet.

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques secondes alors que les deux sorciers cherchaient quelle famille pourrait bien être suffisamment proche des Potter pour que le rituel soit effectif. S'ils avaient eu un peu plus de marge de manœuvre, ils auraient facilement pu remonter à d'autres familles de sang-purs puisque celles-ci étaient toutes liées entre elles mais seulement deux ou trois générations, cela réduisait considérablement leur champ d'action.

- Oui… Oui, c'est ça ! S'exclama Bella, ses yeux brillants d'ingéniosité.

- En as-tu trouvé une ? Lui demanda Voldemort, un sourcil levé en signe de curiosité.

- Bien sûr ! La mère de James Potter était ma grande tante Doréa Black ! Le sang des Black coule dans ses veines et il date d'à peine deux générations en arrière !

Ça pouvait marcher. C'était peut-être risqué mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour sauver l'enfant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient réalisé la mort imminente du garçon, l'espoir renaissait dans le cœur, si tant est qu'il n'en ait jamais possédé un, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutefois, cette maigre étincelle fut tempérée par un nouvel obstacle.

- Il reste une dernière condition, Bella.

- Laquelle ? L'interrogea la mangemort, dont l'expression se rembrunit lorsqu'elle songea qu'elle s'était peut-être enflammée un peu trop vite.

- Il nous faut l'accord du chef de famille pour opérer le rituel. Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ?

La mangemort resta pensive quelques instants, jouant avec sa baguette tout en se concentrant, avant d'hocher positivement de la tête.

- En tant normal, c'est l'héritier mâle le plus âgé, et au moins âgé de quinze ans, qui est chef de famille. Toutefois, l'oncle Orion est mort peu de temps après mon père, donc c'était à ses fils de prendre la succession. Regulus est mort et le traître à son sang a été renié, ce qui fait que c'est à l'héritière la plus âgée de diriger la famille. A l'heure actuelle, je dirais qu'il s'agit de tante Walburga, puisqu'elle était déjà une Black de naissance.

- Bien, où réside-t-elle ? Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout en prenant délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Elle habite toujours dans sa vieille maison, Square Grimmaurd.

- Es-tu autorisée à passer les barrières ?

- Oui, seules Narcissa et moi pouvons y pénétrer en dehors de tante Walburga. Je peux également y amener des invités à loisir.

- Parfait. Nous devons nous y rendre maintenant, je crains d'avoir été un peu trop optimiste quant au temps qu'il reste à ce garçon.

Le visage de Bella perdit son expression songeuse lorsque son regard se posa sur l'enfant. Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle prit la main que le mage noir lui tendait et tous trois transplanèrent, plongeant la pièce dans un silence lugubre.


	2. Le Rituel

Chapitre 2 : Le Rituel

* * *

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix et le garçon arrivèrent au milieu de ce qui leur sembla être un salon des plus spacieux. De larges fenêtres étaient visibles sur l'un des murs et elles auraient sans doute donné une vue imprenable sur la rue faisant face à la maison si elles n'avaient pas été dissimulées derrière d'épais rideaux pourpres. Face à eux se trouvait une large cheminée, flanquée de part et d'autre de vitrines qui semblaient abriter d'inestimables objets appartenant à la famille depuis des générations et dont certains étaient sans aucun doute en étroit rapport avec la magie noire.

Sur le mur à leur gauche était accrochée une gigantesque tapisserie, qui n'était autre que l'arbre généalogique de la « Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black ». Les noms de plusieurs générations de Black étaient reliés entre eux par du fil d'or qui brillait doucement à la lueur des flammes. Un fauteuil était installé devant la cheminée et dont le dos était dirigé vers eux. Toutefois, il ne tarda pas à pivoter sur lui-même, révélant celle qui y était confortablement assise.

Son occupant n'était autre qu'une femme âgée d'une soixantaine d'années, dont le chapeau noir dissimulait en partie sa longue chevelure argentée. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire, à l'ancienne mode, la sorcière ne trahissait pas la moindre expression sur son visage ridé par le temps et les épreuves.

- Bonsoir Bellatrix.

- Bonsoir tante Walburga. Répondit humblement la mangemort en hochant la tête.

- Cela fait bien quatre ou cinq ans que nous ne sommes pas vues… depuis ton procès devant le Magenmagot, je crois bien. J'ai appris pour ton divorce d'avec Rodolphus. Tu as bien fait cela dit, car dans le cas contraire, tu te serais retrouvée à Azkaban toi aussi… et puis, nous sommes si peu à porter le nom des Black aujourd'hui.

La vieille sorcière porta un regard mélancolique sur l'ancienne tapisserie. En effet, si l'on omettait le traitre à son sang, elles n'étaient plus que deux à porter le nom des Black. Andromeda avait pris le nom du sang-de-bourbe qu'elle avait épousé peu après avoir été reniée, et Narcissa était devenue une Malefoy.

- Oh, je vois que tu n'es pas venue seule. Serait-ce ton nouveau fiancé ?

Bellatrix parût légèrement inconfortable mais n'eut pas à répondre car le mage noir s'avança dans la lumière, révélant non seulement son visage mais aussi la silhouette de l'enfant enfiévré qu'il portait délicatement dans ses bras.

- Non, Mrs Black. Je suis Lord Voldemort, et je viens vous demander un service.

Un silence glacé se posa sur la pièce alors que le visage de la vieille femme restait impassible. Elle prit quelques secondes pour observer l'homme plus attentivement avant qu'un sourire malicieux ne se dessine sur ses lèvres desséchées.

- Oui… avec votre puissance, nul doute que vous êtes réellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis ravie de constater que les rumeurs de votre mort ont été largement exagérées, milord. Que puis-je faire pour vous et ma nièce ?

Avant de lui répondre, le mage noir conjura un lit semblable à ceux de Ste-Mangouste, dans lequel il déposa doucement le corps frêle et grelottant du garçon. Le serpent, qui n'avait pas quitté « son humain », s'entortilla près de lui en sifflant doucement à son oreille, comme s'il cherchait à rassurer l'enfant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres contempla un instant cet étrange spectacle avant de reporter son attention sur la propriétaire des lieux.

- Ce garçon est mourant, Mrs Black. Ses parents l'ont renié il y a de cela près de cinq ans, avant de le confier à la garde de moldus qui l'ont à la fois mal nourri et maltraité.

Une expression horrifiée s'afficha peu à peu sur le visage de Walburga avant qu'elle ne se lève de son siège, marchant lentement jusqu'au lit où se trouvait l'enfant. Son regard sombre s'attarda sur le visage du garçon, cherchant dans sa physionomie les traits reconnaissables d'une grande famille sorcière. Sa stupéfaction ne fut qu'amplifiée lorsqu'elle comprit à quelle famille il appartenait.

- Ces cheveux indomptables, ces traits si semblables à ceux du meilleur ami de mon traître de fils… c'est un Potter, n'est-ce pas ? L'un des jumeaux ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contenta d'acquiescer, le visage imperturbable avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix calme.

- Il est le frère de Leander Potter, Harry. Il se trouve aussi que contrairement à ce que Dumbledore pensait, ce n'est pas Leander qui m'a vaincu il y a cinq ans mais ce garçon qui se trouve sous vos yeux.

Bella eut du mal à retenir l'expression stupéfiée qu'elle arborait en voyant son maître dévoiler toute la vérité à sa tante sans la moindre hésitation, tandis que les yeux de la tante en question étaient littéralement écarquillés sous le coup de l'énormité de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Vous… vous voulez me dire que vous avez ramené un sang-mêlé, le fils de Potter qui plus est, dans ma maison et que ce fils en question est celui qui vous a vaincu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Précisément.

- Mais… mais… pourquoi ne le tuez-vous pas ? Bredouilla Walburga, qui ne comprenait clairement pas à quoi jouait le mage noir.

Ce dernier se contenta d'esquisser un sourire malicieux avant de passer une main dans les cheveux noirs du garçon, révélant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se trouvait sur son front.

- Il se trouve que ce garçon… me rappelle beaucoup celui que j'étais dans ma jeunesse. C'est également un Fourchelangue et je peux sentir un énorme potentiel magique en lui, une magie si puissante qu'elle a pu le garder en vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, malgré la violence que le reniement de sa famille a pu avoir sur lui.

- Mais enfin… que voulez-vous de moi ?

Le sourire malicieux du Seigneur des Ténèbres se mua en une expression sérieuse alors qu'il ramenait son regard sur la matriarche des Black.

- Je veux que vous autorisiez le rituel d'adoption que Bellatrix va réaliser sur le garçon. Ce rituel va purger l'enfant d'une grande partie du sang impur qui coule dans ses veines et qui sera remplacé par celui des Black. Comprenez-vous ce que cela signifie, Mrs Black ?

La vieille sorcière le savait mais elle n'osait pas le formuler à voix haute. Ses mains tremblaient sous l'excitation mais ses jambes étaient fermement clouées au sol alors qu'elle attendait qu'il finisse sa phrase.

- Je vous offre un héritier. Un héritier mâle qui portera le nom des Black autant que leur sang. Par Doréa Black Potter, le sang des Black coule déjà dans ses veines et celui de Bellatrix ne fera que renforcer son intensité. Cet héritier sera entraîné aux arts sombres par mes soins puisqu'il sera mon apprenti et mon héritier, Mrs Black. Il contemplera à mes côtés le retour des sang-purs au pouvoir et l'élimination des sang-de-bourbe de notre société.

Une expression extatique était à présent peinte sur le visage de la vieille sorcière et ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention de Bellatrix pour la soutenir que la matriarche demeura debout. Les jambes flageolantes, elle réalisait progressivement que sa lignée n'allait pas s'éteindre et qu'un nouvel héritier des Black, un héritier digne de leur famille et de leurs idéaux venait de lui être amené sur un plateau d'argent.

Même s'il était sang-mêlé, son père était déjà un sang-pur, et d'une très vieille famille d'ailleurs. Et puis, n'était-ce pas une revanche sur Potter, qui lui avait arraché son héritier en le détournant de sa famille, que de prendre son enfant à son tour pour le convertir aux traditions des sang-purs ?

Comme l'avait si bien dit Lord Voldemort, l'enfant avait déjà du sang des Black dans ses veines, par sa grand-mère paternelle et Bellatrix était prête à donner de son propre sang pour accomplir le rituel d'adoption. Au terme de ce rituel, non seulement l'enfant serait devenu le fils de Bella mais de part le nom qu'il portait et le droit d'ainesse de Bellatrix sur Narcissa, il deviendrait également l'Héritier des Black et le futur chef de famille.

Depuis la mort de Regulus, la vieille femme avait été convaincue que la lignée des Black allait s'éteindre. Bien sûr, leur sang resterait pur dans les veines du fils de Malefoy et de Narcissa mais… ce ne serait pas un Black, et cela la gênait profondément. Et dire qu'elle s'était résignée à se laisser mourir de chagrin pour aller rejoindre son époux dans l'autre monde ! Quelle erreur n'aurait-elle pas commise !

Ce vieil Orion l'aurait-il cru si elle lui avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaîtrait en personne dans son salon pour lui amener un héritier ? Sans doute pas, mais le puissant mage noir prouvait une fois encore qu'il était bien un faiseur de miracles.

- Kreattur ! S'exclama-t-elle finalement d'une voix forte.

Un elfe de maison apparût dans un « pop » sonore, se prosternant devant sa maîtresse d'un air docile.

- Oui, maîtresse ?

- Apporte-moi l'athame d'argent pur qui se trouve dans ma chambre, ainsi qu'une coupe en argent et le grimoire des Black ! Et dépêche-toi, stupide créature !

- A vos ordres, maîtresse ! S'exclama l'elfe d'un ton presque joyeux.

L'elfe de maison, d'ordinaire si morne, venait de reprendre vie en voyant que sa maîtresse avait retrouvé son énergie et sa détermination d'antan. C'était comme si une seconde jeunesse avait été donnée à la matriarche des Black et Kreattur entendait bien la servir du mieux qu'il pouvait, pour préserver cette nouvelle joie de vivre.

Réapparaissant moins de deux minutes plus tard, l'elfe déposa sur une petite table le couteau d'argent, une coupe portant les armoiries des Black et le lourd grimoire qui lui avaient été demandés. Entre temps, le garçon avait été allongé sur ce qui ressemblait à une table de pierre et Bellatrix avait retiré sa longue cape noire, révélant ses bras dont la blancheur tranchait avec la noirceur de sa robe.

Se plaçant à l'extrémité de l'autel, le grimoire ouvert devant elle, Walburga commença à entonner des formules incompréhensibles alors qu'un cercle de lumière pourpre se dessinait lentement autour d'eux, englobant l'enfant et les deux femmes. Le mage noir avait préféré rester un peu à l'écart, pour ne pas risquer de perturber le rituel.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bellatrix se saisit du poignard en argent et s'entailla la paume, laissant ensuite le liquide carmin s'écouler dans la coupe tout en entamant également une incantation. Reposant l'athame, elle se rapprocha du garçon et lui redressa légèrement la tête de sa main libre avant de porter la coupe en argent jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- En t'offrant ce sang volontairement versé, moi, Bellatrix Black, je t'accepte comme mon fils par la chair et le sang et m'engage à veiller sur toi comme si je t'avais donné naissance. Prononça-t-elle d'une voix à la fois forte et douce en lui faisant boire une gorgée.

Puis Walburga termina ses formules avant de reprendre la parole normalement, d'une voix aussi forte que celle de sa nièce.

- Moi, Walburga Black, chef de la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Black, je t'accepte comme ma chair et mon sang. Que Morgana la puissante bénisse cet enfant qui est maintenant nôtre, et qui saura faire la fierté des siens. Je te reconnais comme mon héritier, par la magie et par le sang, Antarès Rigel Orion Black !

La lumière du cercle, qui s'était intensifiée lorsque Bella avait entamé la dernière partie du rituel finit par aveugler temporairement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plongeant la pièce dans une lumière pourpre, avant de finalement s'affaiblir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Voldemort constata que les deux femmes avaient l'air exténuées, surtout Walburga qui s'était rassise dans son siège, mais elle n'en gardait pas moins un grand sourire aux lèvres, oui, un sourire de triomphe. Sur l'autel, l'enfant respirait normalement à présent mais le mage noir constata quelques différences dans sa physionomie.

Ses cheveux, toujours aussi noirs que l'encre, semblaient un peu moins ébouriffés qu'auparavant. Quant à ses traits, qui étaient identiques à ceux de James encore quelques minutes plus tôt, ils avaient gagné en finesse et en noblesse, rappelant ouvertement ceux des Black à présent. Il paraissait également avoir un peu grandi, ce qui ne lui faisait pas de mal après ce qu'il avait subi.

S'agitant un peu, le garçon finit par ouvrir les yeux avant de se redresser lentement sur l'autel de pierre. Là où Voldemort s'était attendu à trouver un regard émeraude d'une intensité peu commune, il dut faire face à deux iris d'un vert sombre, presque gris, qui l'observèrent un instant avec curiosité, avant que la peur ne prenne soudainement le dessus.

- Où… où suis-je ? Oncle Vernon ? Tante Pétunia ? Appela-t-il doucement tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, comme s'il était apeuré par la grandeur de la pièce.

Quelle ne fut la surprise du garçon lorsque deux bras se refermèrent sur lui en une douce étreinte, une étreinte chaleureuse comme il en avait vu entre des mères et des fils mais qu'il n'avait jamais connu lui-même.

- Chut… tout va bien, maintenant. Ils ne te feront plus de mal.

Le garçon se tendit un peu, avant qu'un sifflement doux et familier ne se fasse entendre près de son oreille.

_- 'N'aies pas peur, jeune maître. Elle ne te veut pas de mal. Elle et l'autre parleur t'ont arraché à ta famille. Tu es en sssécurité avec eux, ils t'ont sssoigné.'_

En entendant cette confirmation de la part du petit serpent, l'enfant se détendit quelque peu, avant que ses yeux ne se remplissent de larmes, brouillant sa vue.

- Vous… vous m'avez vraiment sauvé? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, comme s'il osait à peine y croire.

Pour toute réponse, Bella s'éloigna un peu de lui, tout en le gardant enserré dans ses bras avant de lui répondre d'une voix douce, un sourire éclairant son visage pâle.

- Oui, tu es sauvé. Ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal parce que tu es mon fils maintenant.

- Votre fils ? Mais alors vous… enfin, vous m'avez…

- Je t'ai adopté oui. Si tu le veux bien, je serai ta mère à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à une explosion de joie ou de surprise, ce fut à nouveau des larmes qui apparurent dans les yeux du garçon mais des larmes de joie.

- J'ai une mère moi aussi… je ne suis plus Harry l'orphelin, le bâtard…

- Chut… non, tu n'es plus un orphelin. D'ailleurs, je vais te donner un nouveau nom puisque tu as une nouvelle vie et une nouvelle famille à présent.

- Un nouveau nom ? Répéta-t-il, d'un air perdu.

- En effet. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu t'appelleras Antarès. Antarès Rigel Orion Black. Ça te plaît ?

Pour la première fois depuis son éveil, le visage du garçon s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et il acquiesça vivement de la tête. Puis il tourna la tête à l'attention des deux autres personnes dans la pièce. Il regarda plus précisément Walburga avant de s'exclamer d'une voix timide.

- Vous ressemblez un peu à maman, est-ce que… est-ce que vous êtes de ma famille, vous aussi ?

Il aurait été difficile de dire l'impact que ces quelques mots, prononcés par le garçon qui lui rappelait tant ses propres fils, eurent sur la vieille sorcière. Elle esquissa un chaleureux sourire avant d'acquiescer de la tête puis prit la parole d'une voix presque étranglée par l'émotion.

- Oui, Antarès. Tu peux m'appeler tante Walburga, si tu veux.

- D'accord, tante Walburga.

Il se retourna finalement vers l'homme et le dévisagea lui aussi pendant quelques instants.

- Je vous connais, n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai l'impression… mais je ne sais pas d'où.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contenta de hocher la tête avant de lui adresser un léger sourire. Puis il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et balaya ses mèches noires pour poser l'un de ses longs doigts sur sa cicatrice.

- En effet, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, quand tu étais encore tout petit. C'est moi qui t'ai fait cette cicatrice, et crois bien que je le regrette.

- Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda innocemment l'enfant.

- J'ai beaucoup de noms… la plupart des gens me connaissent sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou « Vous-Savez-Qui ». Pour toi, je serai Tom, ou oncle Tom si tu veux.

Le garçon observa l'homme pendant encore quelques instants avant d'esquisser un grand sourire et de déclarer.

- D'accord, Oncle Tom. Au fait, on est où, ici ? Et pourquoi vous portez une robe ? Vous êtes bien un garçon, non ? Demanda-t-il, l'air un peu perdu.

Les deux sorcières eurent grand mal à se retenir de rire et le mage noir lui-même se sentait d'assez bonne humeur. Pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent, alors qu'ils dégustaient un délicieux repas préparé par Kreattur, le mage noir et les deux sorcières entreprirent de lui expliquer qu'il était un sorcier et dans quel monde ils vivaient. Le garçon prit étonnement bien la nouvelle, racontant aux trois adultes les « accidents » qui s'étaient déjà produits sans qu'il comprenne comment.

* * *

Alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, le garçon s'endormit sur sa chaise et ce fut Bella qui le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, fredonnant doucement ce qui ressemblait à une berceuse tout en montant les marches.

Voldemort aurait payé cher pour voir la tête qu'aurait fait Dumbledore en voyant la terrible mangemort se montrer aussi douce et protectrice à l'égard d'un autre être humain, qui plus est, un enfant. Mais il fallait croire que le jeune Harry… non, Antarès, avait comme le légendaire Orphée, le pouvoir de dompter les créatures les plus sauvages.

- Dites-moi… pensiez-vous réellement ce que vous avez dit concernant ce garçon ? Je veux dire, de faire de lui votre héritier ?

Le mage noir sortit de ses rêveries et tourna la tête vers la matriarche des Black, qui le fixait avec attention.

- Oui, je le pensais. Antarès a le potentiel de faire de grandes choses, et le don de Fourchelangue que je lui ai transmis malgré moi, le rend d'autant plus apte à cette tâche. Je ne vous cache pas que je n'avais jamais considéré de prendre un disciple jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais… la manière dont toute mon organisation s'est écroulée avec moi m'a fait réaliser à quel point elle était fragile et vulnérable.

- Et vous pensez qu'en prenant un héritier, même si vous n'êtes plus là, votre œuvre continuera avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. Antarès étant déjà l'héritier d'une des plus nobles familles de sang-pur, ainsi que mon héritier magique, et donc celui de Serpentard à travers moi, il inspirera par son rang même, le respect qui lui est dû. Quant à ceux qui oseront le défier et bien… disons simplement que je l'aurais rendu suffisamment fort pour que personne ne puisse se mettre en travers de sa route. Termina le mage noir d'un ton machiavélique.

- Cela signifie-t-il aussi que vous avez renoncé à votre quête d'immortalité ? Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre changement d'apparence par rapport à il y a quelques années… et si j'en crois ce que Regulus m'avait confié avant sa mort, vous avez repris les morceaux d'âme qui se trouvaient dans vos horcruxes. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres contempla pendant un long moment la question et la réponse la plus appropriée à donner. D'ordinaire, il était plutôt du genre à tout garder pour lui et à ne révéler ses plans que s'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Toutefois, cette femme était inextricablement liée à son héritier et il savait qu'elle ne le trahirait pas. C'est pourquoi il se résolut à dire ce qu'il s'employait jusqu'ici à utiliser aussi peu que possible : la vérité.

- J'ai voulu redevenir… « entier ». Les horcruxes étaient effectivement un moyen sûr d'approcher l'immortalité mais je me suis rendu compte qu'ils altéraient également ma personnalité. J'étais devenu plus… sombre et je serais tenté de dire plus « fou » que je ne le suis d'ordinaire. Etant un homme profondément rationnel, je préfère ne pas repartir sur cette voie.

- Je comprends… Allez-vous réunir vos mangemorts bientôt ?

Là encore, la matriarche frappait en plein dans le mille. C'était une question qu'il se posait depuis quelques jours déjà, plus exactement depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps. Jusqu'à hier, il aurait été tenté de répondre oui mais une toute nouvelle perspective s'annonçait à lui désormais. De toutes manières, il lui aurait fallu au moins cinq ou six ans de plus pour trouver un corps si Bella ne l'avait pas trouvé et le vieux fou le croyait parti en Albanie, en train d'errer dans quelque forêt à s'abreuver de sang de licorne pour survivre.

Cela signifiait qu'il avait du temps devant lui mais aussi l'avantage de la surprise. Or, il comptait bien surprendre son vieux professeur de métamorphose avec la surprise la plus élaborée qu'il ait jamais vu. Ses projets de conquête resteraient en suspens pendant quelques années, le temps qu'il puisse élever et entraîner le jeune Antarès comme il se devait.

Le véritable Survivant, prophétisé pour causer sa perte, était sur le point de devenir son apprenti, ainsi que le prochain mage noir le plus terrible de tous les temps… que l'ironie était douce, songea-t-il en dégustant une gorgée de son vin des elfes.

* * *

Il restait un peu moins d'une semaine avant le sixième anniversaire de son filleul adoré et Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller comme un enfant alors qu'il transplanait dans le salon du Manoir Potter. Il venait de rencontrer une très jolie sorcière prénommée Jenny, qui travaillait comme médicomage à Ste-Mangouste et il avait bien l'impression d'avoir trouvé la femme de sa vie, cette fois-ci ! Enfin, il l'espérait...

Fredonnant une chanson moldue à la mode, il s'avança tranquillement vers le bureau de James et était sur le point d'y entrer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Dumbledore prendre un ton étonnement grave.

-… suis désolé mais votre sœur, son époux et leur fils sont morts il y a quelques jours dans leur maison, à Little Whinging.

- Co… comment cela est-il arrivé, Albus ? Demanda une petite voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Lily.

- Il semblerait que Pétunia ait surpris son mari au lit avec une autre femme dans la chambre d'amis, en rentrant chez elle plus tôt que prévu. Elle les a poignardés avec un couteau de cuisine avant de s'ouvrir les veines.

Lily retint un cri d'horreur et par l'embrassure de la porte, Sirius put voir James prendre à son tour la parole après avoir passé un bras autour des épaules de sa femme pour la réconforter. Le Maraudeur ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se tramait, ni pourquoi Dumbledore s'était déplacé en personne pour apprendre une nouvelle de ce genre à la femme de son meilleur ami, puisque c'était d'ordinaire le travail des officiers de la brigade magique, voire des Aurors si les proches avaient péri à cause d'un mage noir. Il se résolut donc à continuer à les écouter, tout en plaçant un sortilège d'insonorisation sur lui-même pour éviter de faire le moindre bruit.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à leur fils ? Demanda James.

- Toute porte à croire qu'il aurait voulu fuir les lieux du drame et serait tombé dans l'escalier, trouvant la mort sur le coup, d'une rupture des vertèbres cervicales.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce et de là où il se trouvait, Patmol pouvait voir que quelque chose clochait avec Lily. C'était comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir de sa gorge. Les jambes tremblantes, elle adressa un regard implorant à James, qui laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de prendre la parole.

- Et l'autre garçon ? Demanda le patriarche des Potter d'une voix lasse.

- Le jeune Harry a été retrouvé mort dans le placard à balais situé sous l'escalier. Son corps était couvert de bleus mais il semblerait qu'il soit mort de faim. Après autopsie, qui a confirmé la cause du décès, les autorités moldues l'ont fait incinérer puisque la sœur de Vernon a refusé de payer son enterrement.

Ce nom provoqua comme un vague souvenir chez le Maraudeur. Harry… le petit Harry… il connaissait ce nom mais il n'arrivait pas à le placer. C'est alors que l'image d'un bébé aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts si semblables à ceux de Lily s'imposa à son esprit. C'était le frère de Leander, que James et Lily avaient confié à un couple moldu, lui semblait-il, pour sa propre sécurité autant que pour s'assurer qu'il ne grandisse pas dans l'ombre de son frère.

Si c'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait, cela signifiait que la famille moldue et le garçon étaient morts.

_Mort de faim… son corps couvert de bleus…_

Ces mots prononcés d'un air légèrement attristé par le professeur le frappèrent à leur tour en pleine figure. Cela signifiait qu'il avait été maltraité par ces moldus ! Est-ce que Dumbledore avait-il seulement été au courant ? Ou encore James et Lily ?

Sirius l'ignorait à cet instant mais son meilleur ami était sur le point de répondre à cette question.

- Et miss Figg, la cracmol qui devait les surveiller ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne vous ait pas prévu de leur mort plus tôt ? Demanda Potter, n'ayant pas dû tout l'air affecté par la nouvelle.

- Et bien… elle est morte elle aussi. Il se trouve qu'elle était la femme qui avait une aventure avec Vernon Dursley.

Ignorant les expressions d'incrédulité du couple, Sirius n'arrêtait pas de retourner dans sa tête ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Harry était mort, après avoir été maltraité par sa famille moldue. Pourtant, Dumbledore avait placé quelqu'un pour surveiller la famille, et avait vraisemblablement informé les Potter de cet état de fait. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne semblait s'étonner plus que ça de la mort du garçon ou des traitements qu'il avait subis… qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Comprenant qu'il n'était probablement pas dans son intérêt de débarquer dans la conversation, au risque de subir un oubliettes de Dumbledore, Sirius s'éloigna du bureau silencieusement puis transplana chez la seule personne de confiance à qui il pouvait parler de ça.

Remus Lupin.

* * *

Tenant son chien Hector en laisse, Marjorie Dursley, que son frère appelait affectueusement « Marge », venait d'arriver à la Gare de King's Cross à Londres, où elle attendait la correspondance qui l'emmènerait dans le Surrey. Ce serait là-bas qu'elle assisterait à l'enterrement de Vernon et Dudley, puisqu'elle avait refusé que la meurtrière de son frère, fusse-t-elle sa femme, repose dans la même tombe que lui.

Son corps serait brûlé, comme celui de son immonde neveu et ce serait très bien ainsi. Réajustant son tailleur bien trop serré, elle renfonça son chapeau sur sa chevelure blonde parsemée de gris avant de s'avancer jusqu'au guichet où elle achèterait son prochain ticket.

Elle était déjà arrivée à mi-chemin lorsqu'elle se sentit défaillir. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle… mais elle était incapable de dire quoi. Portant une main à sa poitrine, elle marcha péniblement jusqu'à l'un des bancs un peu à l'écart des autres et s'y assit. Prenant de profondes respirations, elle posa un instant la laisse de son bouledogue et mit son sac sur ses genoux, cherchant d'une main fébrile sa flasque de cognac.

C'est ainsi qu'elle ne prêta pas attention à l'homme qui s'assit à côté d'elle avant de croiser les bras d'un air tranquille. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir avalé une gorgée du liquide ambré qu'elle lui prêta enfin attention.

La trentaine, les cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés, l'homme était vêtu d'un costume de ville gris anthracite qui renforçait son élégance et son charme naturel. L'inconnu tourna finalement la tête vers elle, la fixant de ses yeux d'un noir perçant avant de prendre la parole d'une voix parfaitement mesurée.

- J'imagine que vous vous demandez ce qui vous arrive, n'est-ce pas, mlle Dursley ?

- Vous… comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Bredouilla Marge, son visage rougissant à la fois sous l'effet de l'alcool et de la confusion qu'elle ressentait.

- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui est important, c'est que vous avez fait souffrir un garçon innocent, un garçon qui me tient énormément à cœur. Votre frère et votre neveu ont déjà payé le prix de leur impertinence mais je me suis dit qu'avant de plier bagage, il fallait que vous receviez également votre dû, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de la moldue passa d'un rouge écrevisse à une pâleur de cadavre lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que l'étranger insinuait. Si elle comprenait bien, c'était lui qui était responsable de la mort de Vernon et Dudley, et probablement aussi de celle de Pétunia… oh Seigneur tout-puissant…

- A L'AIDE ! POLICE ! AIDEZ-MOI !! S'écria-t-elle de sa voix si haut-perchée qu'elle en devenait désagréable.

La seule réaction de l'inconnu envers ces cris d'appel au secours fut un simple sourire, semblable à celui d'un adulte qui regarde un enfant faire quelque chose de complètement stupide mais qui le laisse faire pour que ce dernier apprenne de ses erreurs.

Une fois que la sœur de Vernon fut à bout de souffle, et donc incapable de poursuivre ses hurlements, l'homme reprit d'un ton parfaitement calme.

- J'ai pris mes précautions, mlle Dursley. Vous pouvez crier autant que vous voulez mais personne ne vous entendra.

- Mais… ce n'est pas possible ! Ces gens sont à moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres ! Pourquoi ne m'entendent-ils pas ?! S'exclama Marge d'une voix hachée, ses yeux exorbités par son incompréhension.

- Oh, croyez-vous ? Pourtant, vous devriez rien savoir qu'on peut tout accomplir avec un peu de… _magie_. S'exclama l'homme dont le sourire s'était fait plus cynique alors qu'il prononçait ce dernier mot.

- Ce… ça n'existe pas ! C'est bon pour les contes pour enfants ! Rétorqua-t-elle, d'une voix saccadée.

- Vraiment ? Jetez donc un coup d'œil à vos jambes et redites-moi que c'est impossible.

Irrité, Marge posa son sac à main sur le côté et reporta son attention sur ses jambes avant de pousser un cri étouffé. Là où se trouvaient il y a encore quelques instants deux jambes bien en chair, il n'y avait plus que deux courtes pattes poilues. Posant ses mains sur ces nouveaux appendices, comme pour vérifier que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours, elle poussa un nouveau cri d'horreur avant de se retourner vers l'inconnu.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT, CREATURE DU DIABLE ?!! JE VAIS VOUS… WAF !

Elle stoppa net, se rendant compte qu'elle venait d'aboyer au lieu de prononcer le mot « tuer ». Et alors qu'elle sentait de plus en plus mal, elle vit l'étranger se lever tranquillement du banc avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers elle.

- Voilà votre châtiment, que je considère comme plutôt clément lorsqu'on sait ce que vous avez fait à mon protégé mais… je me sentais d'humeur créative. Profitez-bien de votre vie, mlle Dursley. Quelque chose me dit que vous allez devenir très… populaire, d'ici peu. Termina l'homme d'une voix malicieuse.

Marge aurait voulu répondre quelque chose mais seuls des aboiements sortaient de sa bouche… ou plutôt de son museau. En effet, la femme s'était transformée en ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde : un chien. Un bouledogue pour être plus précis.

S'ébrouant un peu pour se débarrasser des vêtements qui l'oppressaient, elle était sur le point de s'élancer vers l'inconnu pour le mordre de toutes ses forces lorsqu'elle entendit un couinement à côté d'elle. Tournant la tête, elle aperçut qu'Hector la regardait bizarrement tout en commençant à la renifler.

Au moment où elle comprit ce qui se passait, il était déjà trop tard. Le chien s'était jeté sur elle.

* * *

A un peu moins d'une centaine de mètres des deux chiens en plein accouplement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de rejoindre les trois personnes qui l'attendaient dans le compartiment d'un des trains qui n'allait pas tarder à démarrer. Vêtue d'un tailleur noir, Walburga était en train de lire un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier d'un air tranquille, fumant sa pipe d'où s'échappaient de petits nuages de fumée blancs.

Bellatrix était assise face à elle, Antarès sur ses genoux, tandis qu'elle lisait un livre de contes sorciers au garçon, probablement ceux de Beedle le Barde s'il reconnaissait bien la couverture.

-… seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune des trois frères enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie. Termina Bella avant de refermer le livre.

Tom ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sensation étrange en écoutant la jeune femme terminer de lire ce qu'il savait être le conte des Trois Frères, celui-là même où étaient évoquées des reliques de légende que des hommes avaient passé leurs vies entières à rechercher sans jamais y parvenir.

Pourtant, lorsqu'on écoutait attentivement le récit, la morale de l'histoire était justement de ne pas rechercher le pouvoir ou le contrôle sur la mort, simplement de lui échapper suffisamment longtemps pour choisir soi-même l'heure de sa mort. Quelque part, il commençait presque à comprendre ce que Dumbledore voulait dire par « _La mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus_ ».

Toutefois, il avait encore de longues années devant lui et un grand nombre de tâches à accomplir. Jetant un regard presque tendre sur le garçon endormi dans les bras de la mangemort, il se surprit à imaginer ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'il prendrait sa place à ses côtés, au sommet de ce monde qui les avait tous deux tant fait souffrir. Aspirerait-il à le détruire, comment lui-même l'avait jadis désiré ? Ou bien à le transformer selon ses désirs ? Finirait-il par réaliser le rêve auquel Jedusor lui-même n'avait pu donner vie jusqu'ici ?

Prenant place à côté de Bellatrix, il passa doucement une main sur le front du garçon avant de laisser de côté ses interrogations. Seul ce qui se passait ici et maintenant avait de l'importance. Pour une fois, il profiterait un peu de l'instant présent. Après tout, il aurait bien le temps de se soucier de l'avenir en tant voulu.

Se renfonçant confortablement dans son siège, avant de fermer les yeux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres esquissa un très léger sourire en entendant un aboiement depuis l'extérieur du train, juste avant que celui-ci ne se mette en route…


	3. Le Coeur des hommes

Chapitre 3 : Le cœur des hommes

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le rituel qui avait fait d'Harry Potter le fils de Bellatrix et l'Héritier des Black. Toutefois, si l'on en croyait la manière dont il évoluait auprès de sa mère et sa tante Walburga, le garçon s'était particulièrement bien adapté à son nouvel environnement.

Du garçon timide et presque craintif qu'il était à son arrivée, le jeune Antarès s'était métamorphosé en un garçon ouvert et particulièrement curieux. En effet, pas un jour n'avait passé depuis son entrée dans le monde des sorciers sans qu'il ne soit surpris en train de dévorer un livre ou de poser mille questions aux adultes qui l'entouraient.

Bellatrix, peu habituée à la compagnie d'enfants, avait eu davantage de mal à gérer l'insatiable soif de connaissances de son enfant que ses besoins émotionnels. L'héritier des Black se montrait très affectueux à son égard et c'était une joie nouvelle à laquelle goûtait la mangemort. Elle qui s'était moquée de Narcissa lorsque celle-ci lui vantait les joies de devenir maman, ne comprenait à présent que trop bien ce dont voulait parler sa petite sœur.

Dans les premiers temps, la jeune femme s'était employée à acheter différents ouvrages d'introduction au monde magique, habituellement vendus aux nés-moldus peu avant leur entrée à l'école de Sorcellerie. Toutefois, son fils ne mit que quelques jours pour dévorer les quelques quinze livres qu'elle lui avait achetés pour son anniversaire. Fort heureusement pour elle, la matriarche des Black trouva la solution à son problème.

Elargissant l'une des pièces non utilisées de la résidence secondaire qu'ils occupaient actuellement dans le sud de la France, Walburga y conjura par la suite d'immenses étagères. Elle demanda ensuite à Kreattur de leur rapporter une liste d'ouvrages qu'elle avait elle-même rédigée, depuis la bibliothèque des Black. Bien sûr, aucun des livres en question ne concernait la magie avancée ou les arts sombres, il était encore bien trop tôt pour cela.

Cela n'en contenta pas moins l'enfant qui sauta littéralement au cou de sa tante en voyant la quantité de livres, ses yeux brillants de joie. La matriarche émit de faibles protestations alors qu'il l'embrassait contre son gré sur les deux joues mais la lueur rieuse dans son regard trahissait son véritable sentiment.

Depuis leur arrivée près de Port-de-Bouc, non loin de Marseille, les journées du garçon se divisaient en quelques activités distinctes : baignade le matin, shopping en fin de matinée, lecture en début d'après-midi, voire toute l'après-midi pour les jours de pluie… et balades sur la plage. Bella appréciait tout particulièrement ses balades avec son fils, pendant lesquelles elle lui racontait des anecdotes de son enfance et de Poudlard, au grand plaisir d'Antarès.

En somme, la petite famille vivait tranquillement depuis leur arrivée ici et chacun avait pris ses petites habitudes. Walburga avait renoué le contact avec d'anciennes connaissances, notamment la directrice-adjointe de Beauxbâtons, Olympe Maxime.

En effet, si la matriarche des Black avait une sérieuse dent contre les moldus et prônait la domination des sang-pur en Grande-Bretagne, elle n'en gardait pas moins une certaine ouverture d'esprit. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré la demi-géante voilà plusieurs années de cela, la vieille sorcière avait reconnu en elle une sorcière puissante et particulièrement talentueuse en tant que professeur. Les deux femmes que tout aurait dû opposer étaient restées bonnes amies et partageaient une correspondance soutenue depuis près d'une décennie.

En ce qui concernait Bellatrix, elle n'avait pas vraiment songé à sympathiser avec quiconque lors de leur arrivée. La jeune femme pensait que l'éducation d'Antarès l'occuperait bien assez et elle eut raison les premiers temps. Toutefois, une compagnie féminine, plus précisément une compagnie féminine _de son âge_, lui manquait fortement.

Par un heureux hasard, la sorcière rencontra une de ses vieilles connaissances dans la librairie sorcière de la ville. Il s'agissait d'Apolline Lacroix, sa correspondante française à l'époque où elle était à Poudlard. Toutes deux s'étaient rencontrées à plusieurs reprises lors de leur adolescence, notamment au cours des tournois de duels européens où elles s'étaient livrées à des combats sans merci.

Si Bellatrix pouvait dire en toute modestie qu'elle était une duelliste particulièrement douée, elle devait également reconnaître qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à vaincre Apolline, toutes deux rivalisant d'adresse autant que de ténacité. Autour d'une tasse de café, Bella apprit que son amie s'était mariée un peu plus de dix ans auparavant avec Philippe Delacour, l'un des chefs de département du Ministère Français de la Magie.

Après cette rencontre fortuite, les deux femmes se revirent à plusieurs occasions, notamment pour des séances de shopping sur le Chemin des Lumières, l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse, à Port-de-Bouc ou bien pour déjeuner. C'est ainsi que la Française invita Bellatrix et son fils à venir passer un après-midi chez elle, dans la villa où elle demeurait.

Bien que la mangemort ait montré des réticences à mettre Antarès en présence d'autres enfants, surtout parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait vécu avec son cousin, Walburga l'encouragea à s'y rendre, lui expliquant qu'il était au contraire important que le jeune Black réalise que tous les enfants n'étaient pas comme Dudley ou sa bande.

Et comme toujours, ce fut la matriarche des Black qui eut raison.

Malgré les trois ans qui les séparaient, Fleur et Antarès s'entendirent immédiatement. Ce fut en partie parce qu'il ne s'extasia pas sur son « charme », contrairement à une majorité des garçons, qui se retrouvaient incapables de résister à l'influence vélane… mais aussi parce que le jeune Black n'avait montré aucun préjugé à son égard, ce à quoi elle s'était attendue de la part de l'Héritier d'une vieille famille de sang-pur.

Le fait qu'il l'ait aussi complimenté d'être une grande sœur attentionnée, ce que la jeune Fleur était assurément à l'égard de Gabrielle, avait probablement aussi pesé dans la balance. La petite fille, âgée de seulement quelques mois, était un objet d'émerveillement pour Antarès mais aussi une source d'interrogations qui mirent rapidement Bellatix mal à l'aise. Elle fut sauvée de cette tâche difficile par l'intervention de son amie. Ayant déjà eu ce genre de conversation avec Fleur, Apolline expliqua également au garçon de manière assez simple et imagée, « comment naissent les bébés ».

Le seul absent de ce tableau n'était autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Il avait toutefois passé beaucoup de temps avec le garçon, ainsi qu'avec sa mère dont les années de promiscuité avaient rendus considérablement plus proches, au point qu'ils en étaient presque devenus des confidents. Le concept d'amitié restait encore assez vague pour le mage noir mais s'il avait dû accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un, son choix se serait probablement porté sur Bella.

Toutefois, les affaires d'ordre sentimental n'étaient pas sa première préoccupation alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs de Beauxbâtons d'un pas léger, sa cape émeraude voltigeant sur son passage, révélant par moments le costume anthracite qu'il portait en dessous. Arrivant enfin devant la porte qu'il cherchait, il tapa doucement à la porte et attendit.

- Entrez ! S'écria une voix à l'intérieur.

La mage noir ouvrit la porte puis la referma doucement avant d'embrasser la pièce du regard. De dimensions moyennes, la salle aurait été assez grande pour accueillir une petite classe si elle n'avait pas été à ce point recouverte d'étagères toutes plus remplies les unes que les autres.

Pas un pan de mur n'était épargné par la collection faramineuse d'ouvrages dont la rédaction avait dû précéder de loin la naissance de Dumbledore, au point qu'elle aurait sûrement fait pâlir d'envie Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire de Poudlard…

Reportant son regard vers le centre de la pièce, où était disposé un bureau en chêne, recouvert d'un côté par des dossiers portant la mention « Urgent » et de l'autre par des ouvrages anciens demeurés ouverts, Jedusor ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rajeunir de plusieurs décennies en fixant son unique occupant.

Assis dans un confortable fauteuil, un homme apparemment âgé d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un bleu vif, l'observait avec attention. Prenant le temps d'ôter ses lunettes rectangulaires, le sorcier esquissa un léger sourire tandis qu'il fixait le mage noir de son regard pénétrant.

- Bonjour Tom. Je suis heureux de vous voir en vie et, si je puis me permettre, en meilleure forme. Votre âme vous sied assurément mieux en un seul morceau. S'exclama l'homme assis, d'une voix calme et réfléchie.

Le dit Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, c'était plus fort que lui. Quelque chose chez cet homme, peut-être sa puissance ou bien l'impression d'infinie sagesse, mêlée de ruse et de malice, qu'il dégageait, forçait le respect.

- Je suis également ravi de vous revoir, professeur Flamel.

* * *

Le visage de Sirius, d'ordinaire si joyeux et insouciant reflétait un tout autre sentiment en cette belle matinée d'août : l'ennui.

Alors qu'il aurait facilement pu donner rendez-vous à Jenny dans un des nombreux cafés du Chemin de Traverse, il se trouvait enfermé dans cette salle silencieuse et sombre, en contraste total avec le soleil éclatant qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Le pire était peut-être qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de se plaindre, s'étant lui-même fourré dans cette situation. Après avoir appris l'étrange nouvelle chez les Potter, le Maraudeur avait immédiatement rendu visite à son vieil ami Remus, dans l'espoir d'obtenir des éclaircissements.

A sa grande surprise, le lycanthrope se souvenait très bien d'Harry et fut particulièrement attristé d'apprendre sa mort. Contrairement à Sirius, il n'avait été victime d'aucun sortilège d'amnésie, puisque ceux-ci étaient quasiment inefficaces contre les loups-garous mais il avait été obligé de prêter serment sur sa magie, devant Dumbledore, de ne jamais parler du frère de Leander à des personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant de son existence.

Harry avait seulement dix-huit mois lorsque Remus l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Ses parents ne s'en occupaient déjà pratiquement plus, laissant ce soin aux elfes de maison si sa mémoire était bonne. Toutefois, le lycanthrope n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils auraient été jusqu'à l'abandonner, en particulier aux mains des Dursley.

Néanmoins, les Dursley n'étaient plus un problème aujourd'hui puisqu'ils reposaient tous six pieds sous terre. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Lunard avait le sentiment que quelque chose clochait avec le rapport que la brigade leur avait fourni concernant la mort des Dursley et du jeune Potter. Malheureusement, ni les articles de presse, ni les dossiers du Ministère n'avaient pu leur apprendre quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Voilà pourquoi ils s'étaient rendus dans le seul autre endroit où ils seraient susceptibles d'apprendre quelque chose.

Gringotts.

C'était probablement inutile puisque pour tout ce qui concernait leurs comptes, les gobelins étaient aussi bavards que des langues-de-plomb mais ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix. Au bout d'un peu plus d'une demi-heure d'attente, un gobelin vint finalement les rejoindre dans la petite salle et s'assit face à eux, posant un dossier portant le G stylisé caractéristique du sceau de Gringotts.

- Bonjour M. Lupin, M. Black. Mon nom est Gripsec. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez à la recherche d'informations sur un de nos clients ?

Remus acquiesça simplement de la tête avant de prendre la parole d'une voix calme mais qui laissait percevoir sa nervosité.

- Nous sommes parfaitement conscients que vous ne pouvez nous donner aucune information chiffrée, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas cela qui nous intéresse. Nous voudrions savoir si vous avez des informations sur Harry James Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter, qui est mort récemment.

Le gobelin dévisagea longuement les deux sorciers puis ouvrit le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui. Sirius se serait bien penché pour essayer de le lire mais les documents qui s'y trouvaient étaient rédigés en langue gobeline, qu'aucun des deux maraudeurs ne maîtrisait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le dénommé Gripsec retira ses lunettes et adressa ce qui leur sembla être un regard contrarié, voire presque attristé.

- Nos dossiers ne mentionnent aucune information concernant M. Potter après Janvier 1982, pour la simple raison qu'il n'était plus client de notre banque.

Remus haussa un sourcil sous le coup de la surprise mais au moment où il allait prendre la parole, il fut pris de court par Sirius, qui se leva brusquement de sa chaise, plaquant violemment ses mains sur la table.

- Pardon ?! C'est impossible voyons ! C'est le fils de James, il doit au moins avoir un coffre à son nom ! Je sais qu'il en a ouvert un pour chacun de ses fils à leur naissance !

- Je ne nie pas que M. Potter ait possédé un coffre dans notre établissement. Je vous signale juste que ce n'est plus le cas depuis Janvier 1982. Répondit le gobelin, son regard fixant à présent Remus avec intensité.

Le gobelin savait que le lycanthrope était le plus malin des deux humains et d'ailleurs, il en eut immédiatement la confirmation puisqu'un éclair de compréhension illumina les yeux noisette de Remus, avant que celui-ci ne soit remplacé par l'effroi qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son cœur.

- James a fermé le coffre d'Harry. Déclara Remus d'un ton affligé.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Remus ! La loi l'oblige à au moins lui ouvrir un coffre pour qu'il soit reconnu sur le plan légal ! Fermer un coffre de cette manière, cela voudrait dire…

Les derniers mots lui restèrent en travers de la gorge alors qu'il commençait à réaliser la portée de l'acte que son meilleur ami avait commis envers son fils. Non seulement il avait abandonné Harry aux Dursley mais il lui avait aussi fermé son coffre, et pour faire cela, il fallait… il fallait qu'il l'ait déshérité. Pire, il fallait qu'il l'ait complètement renié de la lignée des Potter!

Se laissant retomber sur sa chaise, Sirius avait à présent le regard vide, comme si un détraqueur venait de le déposséder de son âme. Les larmes commencèrent à lui piquer les yeux alors qu'il se mettait à la place de ce que le petit garçon avait dû endurer pendant les cinq années qui avaient suivi son reniement.

- Il l'a renié… son propre fils, son bébé… Murmura Sirius alors qu'il portait une main à sa bouche en sentant une soudaine nausée l'envahir.

- Ce n'est pas concevable… il doit y avoir une raison… un acte aussi grave et aussi dangereux… Prononça à son tour Remus, d'une voix blanche.

- Remus !! On parle d'un reniement ! J'avais seize ans quand ma famille m'a renié et les souffrances qui en ont résulté, ont duré près de six ans ! Il avait dix-huit mois, par Merlin, DIX-HUIT MOIS !!

Des larmes de peine et de rage coulaient désormais librement sur les joues de Black alors qu'il rabattait ses poings sur la table, faisant presque tressaillir le gobelin sous la vibration. Gripsec n'était pas encore vraiment habitué aux humains mais il pouvait aisément comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant. Malheureusement, rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire n'apaiserait leur chagrin, et ce n'était pas son rôle de toutes manières.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, messieurs. J'ai un autre rendez-vous dans dix minutes. Bonne journée.

Et le gobelin disparût de la pièce aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant les deux hommes seuls avec leur chagrin. Tandis qu'ils étaient sur le point de quitter la salle, Remus remarqua une feuille de papier traînant sur le sol. La ramassant avant de suivre Sirius, il se figea légèrement en voyant une inscription lisible en haut de la feuille, les seuls mots qui n'étaient écrits en langue gobeline.

_Harry James Potter_

_Statuts : Inconnus, décès non confirmé (rapport magicolégal incomplet)_

Avalant difficilement sa salive, le lycanthrope rangea précipitamment la feuille de papier dans sa poche et emboîta le pas à son ami. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans la mort de Harry et d'ici peu, il en aurait le cœur net. Peut-être… oui, peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir ?

Alors qu'il quittait la banque, aidant à moitié son vieil ami à tenir debout, Remus ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un les avait suivis du regard, dissimulé par l'ombre d'une colonne, ses yeux sombres miroitant le rictus moqueur qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

- La chasse est ouverte, _messieurs les Maraudeurs_.

Puis il se fondit dans les ténèbres, disparaissant de la vue de tous.

* * *

- Je comprends mieux la raison qui se cache derrière votre changement d'état d'esprit, Tom mais… je peine à voir en quoi tout ceci me concerne.

Dès l'instant où il avait pris la décision de venir s'installer en France, et plus précisément près de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait su qu'il n'avait qu'une seule manière de convaincre son Directeur, le célèbre alchimiste Nicolas Flamel, d'entendre son plaidoyer. Ce moyen était celui qu'il avait le plus dénigré durant son existence mais malheureusement, c'était aussi celui qui s'était avéré le plus efficace ces derniers temps : la vérité.

Pendant un peu moins d'une heure, le mage noir avait pris le temps d'expliquer à Flamel les véritables événements qui s'étaient déroulés cinq ans plus tôt, le reniement d'Harry, son « sauvetage » trois semaines plus tôt et son changement d'identité, consécutif à son adoption par la famille Black. Le vénérable sorcier, qui semblait à peine avoir atteint la trentaine, s'était contenté de l'écouter avec la plus vive attention avant de finalement formuler son interrogation.

- Professeur, Antarès est jeune mais il manifeste déjà une grande curiosité envers le monde magique, et je serais même tenté de dire, envers la magie elle-même. Or, votre école possède une spécificité que ni Poudlard, ni Durmstrang ne possèdent.

L'alchimiste ne réagit pas aux paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se contentant de continuer à le fixer de son regard pénétrant. Autant il était aisé à Jedusor de se sentir sur un pied d'égalité avec Dumbledore, autant Flamel et ses six siècles d'existence et d'intenses recherches lui donnaient l'impression d'être encore un novice. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que pensé à attaquer la France, du temps où il était au sommet de son pouvoir.

- Beauxbâtons dispose de classes inférieures, pour les élèves âgés de six à dix ans. Si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a dit, on y enseigne beaucoup de théorie mais il y aurait également un système de niveaux, permettant aux élèves de ne pas se sentir perdu dans un programme trop compliqué, ou au contraire de ne pas s'ennuyer s'ils s'avèrent très doués.

Les yeux bleus de l'alchimiste pétillèrent de malice pendant un court instant, avant qu'un fin sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Je vois… vous voulez que l'enfant commence sa scolarité sous peu, n'est-ce pas ? Cela m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas décidé de le former vous-même…

- J'aurais pu, en effet. Toutefois, je doute de pouvoir lui fournir un enseignement aussi complet et diversifié que de véritables écoles de magie. Je souhaiterais également qu'il puisse côtoyer de manière quotidienne des enfants de son âge, afin qu'il acquière une sociabilité que ses précédents éducateurs lui avaient toujours refusé.

Tom n'avait pas mentionné le sort qu'il avait fait subir aux Dursley mais à en croire le regard entendu que lui avait adressé le directeur, ce dernier était déjà au courant des faits et comprenait la nécessité de les… exclure définitivement de la partie.

- Je comprends. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que vous avez déjà une idée précise du niveau de votre protégé. M'épargnerez-vous la peine de devoir vérifier par moi-même en me disant dès maintenant dans quelle année je devrais le placer ?

Le mage noir fut assez surpris par la franchise de Flamel mais là encore, l'alchimiste était très différent d'Albus Dumbledore. Là où le Directeur de Poudlard pouvait perdre des heures en palabres aussi inutiles que mielleuses, celui de Beauxbâtons parlait peu mais chacun de ses mots comptait. De même, son aptitude à aller « droit au but », typiquement française, jouait souvent en sa faveur.

- En trois semaines, je dirais qu'il en sait plus sur les généralités du monde magique qu'un né-moldu n'en apprendrait en six à huit mois. Il manifeste de l'intérêt envers la plupart des disciplines mais ses centres d'intérêt les plus vifs concernent les sortilèges, la métamorphose et le duel. Quant à une estimation… je dirais deux, peut-être trois ans d'avance.

Flamel se contenta d'acquiescer avant de prendre une plume et de rédiger quelques phrases sur un parchemin. Au bout de quelques instants, il le signa puis le tendit à Jedusor, qui le prit tout en adressant au Directeur un regard empli de curiosité.

- Ceci est une convocation adressée à l'intention de M. Black, pour le 15 août. Il s'agit d'un simple test d'aptitudes pour vérifier qu'il a bien sa place dans une classe supérieure. Une fois son niveau évalué, vous recevrez dans les trois jours qui suivent sa lettre d'admission à l'école primaire de Beauxbâtons ainsi qu'une liste de fournitures.

Jedusor acquiesça simplement de la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau quand la voix de Flamel l'interpela.

- Une dernière question, Tom. Cet enfant… jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt à aller pour le protéger ?

Il s'en suivit un échange intense de regards entre les deux sorciers mais il n'y eut pas la moindre hésitation dans la voix du mage noir lorsqu'il lui répondit.

- Jusqu'en enfer, s'il le faut. Ce garçon est l'avenir… pour la lumière comme pour les ténèbres.

Et sur ces mots, le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitta la pièce, laissant l'alchimiste réfléchir sur le sens de ses paroles et le futur qui les attendait.

* * *

Antarès ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux alors qu'il passait le portail de Beauxbâtons, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à sa mère et à son oncle Tom, qui le regardaient partir avec le sourire aux lèvres. L'école française n'était pas un pensionnat contrairement à Poudlard donc il serait rentré chez lui le soir même mais…

… la présence de tant d'enfants de son âge autour de lui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Bien au contraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer certaines silhouettes à Dudley ou Piers, faisant ainsi remonter de désagréables souvenirs…

Depuis qu'il avait passé un test d'aptitude dans cette même école, deux semaines plus tôt, le jeune Black n'avait cessé de se demander comment allaient se passer ses cours. Même s'il était heureux d'apprendre la magie sous ses aspects pratiques, une classe grouillante d'élèves lui paraissait diamétralement opposée à ce qu'il espérait comme environnement d'apprentissage...

Alors qu'il commençait à sentir ses jambes trembler, il fut surpris de sentir une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un visage familier, qui lui souriait gentiment. Sentant ses lèvres esquisser un sourire timide, Antarès s'asséna une gifle mentale en réponse à sa propre stupidité. Après tout, il n'était pas seul à entrer dans cette classe… comme le prouvait la présence de la jeune fille blonde à ses côtés.

Grâce au test d'aptitude, l'héritier des Black avait pu sauter des classes et s'était retrouvé dans la même année que Fleur, qui venait de prendre sa main dans la sienne alors qu'ils parcouraient le couloir au milieu des autres élèves.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toujours un peu dépaysant au début mais tu verras que c'est très amusant. Tu vas adorer le professeur Bourdon. L'année dernière, il nous avait montré comment transformer un ballon de baudruche en anaconda ! Tu aurais vu la tête de Mme Maxime, elle lui a passé un savon pendant plus d'une heure !

Antarès ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ça, une étincelle d'intérêt brillant dans ses yeux verts. Il aimait beaucoup la métamorphose, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'animer des objets. Ayant entendu beaucoup d'anecdotes de la part de la jeune Delacour, il avait particulièrement hâte d'assister à ce premier cours.

C'est donc le cœur plus léger qu'il entra dans la salle de classe, l'esprit rempli de serpents volants et de lions en peluche rugissants.

- Prenez place, les enfants ! Nous allons commencer le cours !

Pénétrant dans la pièce, le jeune Black fut surpris de constater qu'elle n'était pas remplie de tables et de chaises comme une salle normale mais davantage comme un amphithéâtre. Les sièges avaient été disposés sous forme d'un hémicycle où les élèves prenaient place au fur et à mesure. S'asseyant à côté de Fleur, le garçon reporta ensuite son attention sur le professeur.

Agé d'une quarantaine d'années, le professeur avait des cheveux bruns assez courts et des yeux sombres qui pétillaient de malice.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler un peu de métamorphose humaine et si vous êtes sages… vous aurez droit à une reconstitution de la bataille des Thermopyles grâce aux soldats miniatures que j'aurais animés !

Tous les élèves approuvèrent en criant et Antarès se surprit à sourire lui aussi. Les cours promettaient d'être très amusants en effet…

- J'adore la magie… Murmura-t-il, remerciant Merlin d'avoir permis à sa mère et à son oncle Tom de le libérer de chez les Dursley.

* * *

- Ainsi donc, Black et Lupin n'étaient pas au courant. Intéressant… S'exclama Tom d'une voix pensive.

Le mage noir était assis sur la terrasse, observant le soleil décliner lentement à l'horizon, baignant la Méditerranée d'une couleur pourpre. Ayant laissé sa veste à l'intérieur, il était simplement vêtu de son pantalon anthracite et de sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé, observant ce spectacle de la nature avec un intérêt qu'il n'aurait pas manifesté ne serait-ce que dix ans plus tôt.

Etrangement, le fait d'avoir récupéré l'intégralité de son âme lui avait non seulement permis de retrouver sa santé mentale et son esprit analytique mais… cela avait aussi déclenché chez lui une sensibilité qu'il n'avait probablement pas ressenti depuis ses années à Poudlard. Etant passé si près de la mort, il réussissait désormais à voir l'importance des choses simples, comme ce coucher de soleil ou bien le petit noyau familial qu'il s'était créé.

Il avait également pris conscience d'autre chose… sa prévisibilité. Ayant passé de longs moments à visionner ses souvenirs des décennies précédant sa chute, Jedusor avait compris comme Dumbledore avait pu prédire sans difficulté ses différents mouvements, ainsi que la manière dont il avait dû calculer la chute de Voldemort en le laissant accéder au domicile des Potter…

Heureusement, sa folie ayant disparu, Tom savait qu'il reprenait l'avantage sur son vieux professeur et qu'il allait devoir utiliser judicieusement les cartes qu'il avait en main. Pour le moment, seules cinq personnes étaient au courant de sa situation actuelle : les trois personnes avec qui il vivait : Bella, Walburga et bien sûr Antarès ; le professeur Flamel auquel il avait dû dire la vérité pour assurer l'intégration de l'enfant à Beauxbâtons et… l'unique mangemort avec lequel il avait repris contact, en dehors de Bellatrix.

Le mage noir avait longuement hésité avant de le contacter car de tous ses serviteurs, il était celui qui était le plus capable de le tromper mais son « instinct » lui recommandait d'essayer. Au final, il avait non seulement découvert que son mangemort lui était resté fidèle mais qu'il avait aussi gagné une position qui se révélerait particulièrement utile dans un avenir proche…

Tout allait de mieux en mieux depuis quelques temps. Peut-être était-ce le jeune Black qui lui portait chance ?

- A quoi pensez-vous, maître ? L'interrogea une voix féminine à côté de lui.

Tournant la tête en direction de la nouvelle venue, le mage noir ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux sombres détailler la silhouette de la jeune femme. Portant une robe aussi rouge que le soleil déclinant à l'horizon, Bellatrix ressemblait à ses yeux à ce qu'il y avait de plus proche de l'incarnation d'Aphrodite. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient au gré du vent, révélant par moment l'intensité de ses yeux sombres.

Lui faisant signe de s'asseoir, la mangemort prit place aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont le visage venait de s'éclairer d'un léger sourire.

- Je pensais aux informations que m'a rapportées notre espion, cet après-midi…

Etrange, il avait dit « notre » au lieu de « mon ». D'ordinaire, il n'éprouvait jamais aucune difficulté à penser à la première personne. Observant le regard de Bella, il put y lire une lueur de méfiance lorsqu'il mentionna l'espion.

- Etes-vous sûr que nous pouvons lui faire confiance ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

- Hmm… Oui. J'ai respecté le souhait qu'il m'avait formulé il y a cinq ans… même si je doute qu'il pense encore à cela, au vu de la manière dont les choses ont tournées…

- Franchement, s'attendait-il à ce que la sang-de-bourbe lui tombe dans les bras ? Même si son mari avait trouvé la mort, je pense qu'elle se serait trouvé un autre sang-pur plutôt que d'aller chercher confiance chez un sang-mêlé. Cette femme est une telle opportuniste…

Tom ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, un rire qui fut communicatif car Bella laissa échapper un petit rire. Bien qu'il ait souhaité conserver cette atmosphère détendue pendant encore quelques instants, Jedusor savait qu'il devait en profiter pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Bellatrix… j'ai pris une décision aujourd'hui, une décision dont je voudrais te soumettre.

Le sourire disparut instantanément des lèvres de la mangemort alors qu'elle reprenait une expression sérieuse et concentrée. C'était une qualité que le mage noir appréciait beaucoup chez elles, cette capacité à se concentrer et à rationaliser même au moment le plus inopportun.

- Je ne veux plus que tu sois ma servante.

Une expression horrifiée se peignit sur le visage de la mère d'Antarès mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait posé son index sur ses lèvres, tout en lui adressant un sourire amusé.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne désire plus de toi à mes côtés. Seulement… je ne veux pas être seulement ton maître. Tu m'as servi pendant longtemps, Bella et je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne plus dévouée et attentionnée à mon égard… même quand tu aurais pu tout aussi bien m'ignorer et me laisser au triste sort qui était le mien.

Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par le tressaillement qu'il percevait chez la mangemort. Il n'avait pas besoin de légilimencie pour savoir qu'elle brûlait de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à la remercier, qu'elle n'avait fait que son devoir et qu'elle le referait cent fois si c'était nécessaire…

- Bella… je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ces années passées ensemble nous ont rapprochés et… je crois que tu es devenue pour moi non seulement une confidente mais aussi une amie, la seule véritable amie que j'ai eue durant toutes ces années d'existence alors…

En soixante ans d'existence, le mage noir n'avait jamais eu de mal à trouver ses mots. Quels qu'aient été les mensonges qu'il ait eu à proférer durant sa vie, il les avait toujours déclarés avec une telle sincérité que même Dumbledore s'y était souvent laissé prendre. A contrario, dire la vérité s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile et compliqué car ce n'était pas une invention de son esprit qu'il prononçait mais un sentiment bien réel… quelque chose qu'il aurait qualifié de faiblesse inqualifiable peu de temps auparavant.

- Je veux que tu continues à être à mes côtés mais sans avoir à m'appeler « maître » ou « seigneur », ni à me vouvoyer non plus… peut-être de telles mesures seront nécessaires en présence des autres mangemorts mais lorsque nous sommes entre nous, en famille… je voudrais que tu m'appelles Tom, comme le fait Antarès. Je commence à m'habituer à entendre mon nom de baptême prononcé avec chaleur plutôt qu'avec crainte ou mépris…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait lire une incroyable myriade d'émotions dans les yeux de Bellatrix… Incrédulité, joie, incertitude, bonheur… c'était encore tout neuf et il comprenait bien qu'elle puisse se sentir perdue mais il ne pensait pas être en mesure de continuer à maintenir cette relation de maître à servant envers cette femme qui avait tant fait pour lui, pour l'homme qu'il était et non pas seulement pour le pouvoir qu'il représentait.

- Maî…Tom, je ne sais pas… c'est trop d'honneur… je ne suis pas…

- Tu n'es pas quoi ? Tu penses que je mérite quelqu'un de « meilleur » ? Crois-tu qu'il existe en ce monde une femme qui tienne autant à moi que toi-même ? Mais plus encore, crois-tu qu'il y a en cet univers une femme à laquelle je tienne autant qu'à toi ?

Les mots lui venaient à présent plus facilement. Peut-être commençait-il à s'habituer à dire ce qu'il pensait ? Ou plutôt ce qu'il ressentait, sans le cas présent ? Prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, il lui adressa un léger sourire avant de détourner son regard en direction du large. Fichue France et son atmosphère romantique… c'était à croire que le sort s'acharnait contre lui pour lui faire renier tout ce qu'il avait considéré comme certain pendant toutes ces années…

Il sentit alors quelque chose sur son épaule et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme, qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Aucun d'eux ne prononça la moindre parole pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils n'en avaient pas besoin…

Toutefois, Tom eut une pensée, alors que les étoiles apparaissaient progressivement dans ce ciel nocturne.

_Dumbledore, je suis sur le point de découvrir ce pouvoir que tu me croyais incapable d'atteindre… et surtout que tu n'as jamais été en mesure d'acquérir toi-même. Tu as déjà perdu et tu l'ignores encore… n'est-ce pas magnifique ?_


	4. Changement de cap

Chapitre 4 : Changement de cap

* * *

Un peu moins de cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en France, et le jeune Antarès avait bien grandi. Ayant terminé l'école primaire sorcière en seulement deux ans, il avait ensuite rejoint l'académie normale avec trois ans d'avance…et venait justement de finir sa troisième année, tout comme son amie Fleur.

Tom devait avouer qu'il n'aurait pas songé que l'héritier des Black lui ressemblerait à ce point en ce qui concernait l'attrait du savoir. Contrairement à certains enfants qui perdaient leur soif de connaissance au bout de seulement quelques années, le fils de Bella manifestait toujours la même curiosité envers les différents sujets qu'il étudiait. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que le mage noir trouve un moyen de catalyser cette curiosité, afin que l'enfant ne soit pas trop en avance sur ses pairs en étudiant en dehors des cours.

C'est ainsi que Bella avait commencé à lui donner des leçons de duels dès qu'il avait acheté sa baguette, à l'âge de huit ans. Il s'agissait d'une baguette faite spécialement pour lui, par Louis Perrault, le célèbre fabriquant de baguettes Français. Faite en bois d'Olivier et longue de 27,5cm, cette baguette plutôt souple contenait une plume de phénix.

Toutefois, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait songé à entraîner le corps du jeune garçon, il était conscient de devoir également faire travailler son esprit. C'est pourquoi il avait entrepris de lui enseigner personnellement la légilimencie et l'occlumencie depuis trois ans. Bien que le garçon ait eu un peu de mal à maîtriser les bases, son esprit analytique lui avait rapidement permis de combler ses lacunes. A l'heure actuelle, le jeune Black était en mesure de sentir une intrusion dans son esprit et possédait des barrières mentales passables. Quant à la légilimencie, il arrivait à voir les souvenirs de surface de personnes aux esprits non protégés mais manifestait encore des difficultés à passer outre de véritables barrières mentales.

En cet instant, il était assis dans le jardin, contemplant une séance d'entraînement entre la mère et le fils avec intérêt.

- Expelliarmus !

Bellatrix esquiva le sortilège d'un simple pas sur le côté avant de pointer sa baguette sur l'enfant une fraction de seconde plus tard. Un jet de lumière rouge en sortit sans qu'elle ait formulé la moindre incantation à voix haute mais que le garçon reconnût comme un sortilège de stupefixion. Roulant sur le côté, il se redressa néanmoins rapidement et cria à nouveau :

- Impedimenta !!

Un bouclier immatériel se dressa devant la mère d'Antarès, absorbant le maléfice d'entrave sans difficulté. Puis elle braqua de nouveau sa baguette sur lui, en faisant jaillir trois rayons de couleurs diverses.

Antarès esquiva les deux premiers à l'aide de roulades mais Bella avait prévu cette parade, dirigeant le troisième sortilège à l'endroit où il allait s'arrêter. Touché de plein fouet par le maléfice du saucisson, le garçon s'écroula sur le sol, pieds et poings liés, ainsi qu'incapable d'ouvrir la bouche.

Se rapprochant de lui, un sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres, la jeune femme murmura :

- Finite.

Le sortilège fut levé et Antarès se mit en position assise, l'air embarrassé. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait pu combattre sa mère en duel, elle l'emportait toujours, et haut la main de surcroît. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'elle avait commencé à utiliser des sortilèges informulés contre lui et s'il était capable d'en reconnaître un certain nombre, il éprouvait toujours des difficultés à savoir s'il devait chercher à les éviter ou à les arrêter à l'aide d'un bouclier.

- C'était une assez belle prestation, Antarès. Tu as acquis de bons réflexes et tu contre-attaques assez rapidement. Par contre, tu manifestes trop d'hésitations concernant la manière de gérer les sortilèges, tu dois te fier à ton instinct et à ta créativité.

- Je sais mais… les boucliers que je connais sont trop faibles pour parer la plupart des sortilèges, c'est dur de savoir lesquels je peux arrêter…

Voyant la mine abattue de son fils, Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle avait été aux anges en constatant que son garçon possédait des talents de duelliste, et s'était réjouie de commencer à le former. A seulement dix ans, Antarès connaissait déjà des sortilèges que les élèves n'apprenaient qu'en quatrième ou cinquième année… et il avait surtout des réflexes excellents pour son âge, qui venaient non seulement de ses entraînements en duel mais aussi de ceux de Quidditch, dont il était devenu très friand après avoir assisté à son premier match.

- Bella… je crois qu'il est temps.

La voix de Tom la tira de ses pensées, lui faisant redresser la tête en direction du mage noir. Celui-ci lui adressait un sourire malicieux alors que ses yeux sombres semblaient pétiller de désir et d'affection. La jeune femme eut grand mal à se retenir de rougir, comme elle le faisait souvent lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres posait son regard sur elle.

Leur relation avait pas mal évolué en cinq ans. De simple amitié, les deux sorciers étaient devenus plus proches… jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'avouent les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Il lui suffisait de repenser à leur première nuit ensemble pour faire jaillir le plus impressionnant des Patronus… ainsi que pour se demander ce qu'elle avait jamais pu trouver à Rodolphus.

- Qu'y a-t-il, papa ? Demanda Antarès en se retournant vers Tom.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire, tout en essayant de se souvenir comment les choses avaient pu prendre une telle tournure. Seulement quelques jours après qu'il ait rendu officielle sa relation avec Bellatrix, le petit garçon était venu le trouver pour lui formuler une requête à laquelle il ne s'était véritablement jamais attendu…

* * *

Flash Back

_Assis à son bureau, Tom était en train de passer en revue les différentes informations que son espion lui avait communiquées cette semaine, lorsqu'il entendit la porte grincer en s'ouvrant. Relevant la tête, le mage noir aperçut la petite silhouette du garçon qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Jedusor comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce que l'enfant avait l'air anormalement gêné et confus._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Antarès ?_

_- Est-ce que… je peux te parler de quelque chose ?_

_- Bien sûr. Entre donc et viens t'asseoir._

_Cela faisait tout juste quatre mois que le jeune Black avait intégré l'école primaire de Beauxbâtons et jusqu'ici, tout s'était passé à merveille. Il s'était bien intégré avec ses camarades de classe et conservait une amitié solide avec la jeune Delacour, sans compter que la petite sœur de cette dernière, Gabrielle, semblait s'être prise d'une véritable adoration pour le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Au vu de ce tableau sans tâches, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien perturber Antarès._

_Une fois le garçon confortablement assis, Tom contourna son bureau et se rapprocha de lui avant de prendre la parole d'une voix douce._

_- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?_

_- Et ben… maman m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup et que tu l'aimais aussi…_

_Tom ne put s'empêcher de sentir un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, chose qui ne lui arrivait que particulièrement rarement puisque le mage noir se vantait d'être immunisé contre la peur. Pourtant, il avait bel et bien peur en cet instant, peur que le petit garçon qu'il avait appris à chérir ne soit en désaccord avec la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa mère._

_- Est-ce que cela te gêne, Antarès ? Lui demanda Jedusor._

_- Quoi ? Non ! Non… c'est pas ça…_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retint à grand peine de soupirer de soulagement en entendant la négation du garçon. Ce n'était donc pas cela qui le préoccupait même s'il y avait visiblement un rapport… mais lequel ?_

_- Quel est le problème alors ? L'interrogea Tom avec curiosité._

_- C'est pas vraiment un problème mais… comme maman est ma maman et que tu l'aimes, et ben… est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais… t'appeler papa ?_

_La question prit le mage noir complètement au dépourvu, le laissant absolument pantois. Il n'avait jamais considéré que le garçon puisse vouloir de lui comme père… Après tout, il lui avait expliqué quelques temps auparavant la manière dont il lui avait fait sa cicatrice… c'est-à-dire la tentative de meurtre qu'il avait perpétrée à son égard. Même si l'enfant n'avait pas manifesté la moindre hostilité envers lui après cela, il était resté convaincu qu'Antarès ne pourrait jamais l'aimer autrement que comme un « oncle », un parent éloigné qui se souciait de lui…_

… _mais la vérité était apparemment tout autre et Jedusor ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la joie et de la fierté à l'idée d'être considéré comme un père par cet enfant pour lequel il était prêt à tout sacrifier._

_Malheureusement, son silence fut visiblement mal compris par l'enfant car ce dernier baissa la tête avant de se lever brusquement de sa chaise._

_- Ce… c'est pas grave ! C'était juste une idée comme ça… je…_

_- Attends. Répondit simplement Jedusor en rattrapant l'enfant par le bras._

_Lorsque ce dernier tourna son visage vers lui, ses yeux vert-gris étaient brillants de larmes et cela lui fit à la fois mal et chaud au cœur de savoir que le petit garçon tenait autant à lui. L'attirant contre lui dans une étreinte maladroite, il lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avant de reprendre la parole._

_- Antarès, je serais très honoré d'être ton père… je ne pensais pas mériter une telle chance mais si tu veux bien de moi…_

_- Oui ! Je veux que ce soit toi ! Répondit l'enfant avec hâte, ses yeux brillants d'espoir._

_- Alors ainsi soit-il… mon fils. Murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front du garçon._

_Ce dernier sanglotait maintenant sans retenue contre sa chemise, mais c'étaient des larmes de joie et non plus de peine qui s'écoulaient le long de ses joues. Tom entendit à peine sa voix étouffée lorsqu'il prononça des mots qu'il n'oublierait jamais._

_- Merci… je t'aime, papa._

Fin du Flash Back

* * *

Il avait été habitué à l'amour passionnel qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Bella et même si cela avait été un sentiment nouveau pour lui, il avait au moins pu imaginer ce à quoi cela ressemblerait, même si la réalité avait surpassé toutes ses espérances…

… il en allait tout autrement envers son statut de père. N'ayant jamais connu son père autrement que dans l'homme qui avait abandonné sa mère enceinte et qu'il avait lui-même tué à l'âge de seize ans lors de leur première et dernière rencontre, Tom n'avait jamais su ce qu'était réellement l'affection d'un père pour son fils, et inversement. C'était l'une de ces choses qu'Antarès lui avait apprises et qui faisaient probablement de lui un homme meilleur qu'il ne l'était avant.

Reportant son attention sur le regard chargé de curiosité de son fils, il prit la parole d'une voix calme.

- Puisque tu auras onze ans dans un peu moins d'un mois, j'ai décidé de commencer à t'enseigner une nouvelle branche de la magie… celle dont je t'avais refusé l'apprentissage jusqu'ici.

Les yeux d'Antarès, d'abord emplis de confusion, s'éclaircirent d'une lueur de joie lorsqu'il réalisa ce dont il s'agissait. Sautant littéralement sur place, il s'exclama d'une voix survoltée.

- Tu vas m'apprendre les arts sombres ?!

- Tout à fait. Néanmoins, il y a autre chose dont je dois te parler avant que nous commencions ton entraînement.

Tous trois allèrent s'asseoir à la table de jardin, où les attendait Walburga, en train de boire une tasse de thé, ainsi que Kreattur, qui leur servait des rafraichissements.

- Ta mère, ta tante Walburga et moi avons discuté de tes résultats et de la manière dont devrait se passer la suite de ta scolarité. Toutefois, nous voulions également avoir ton opinion.

C'était un euphémisme de dire qu'ils en avaient seulement « discuté » puisque ce qui n'était qu'une simple consultation s'était transformé en véritable débat, un débat qui avait d'ailleurs duré plusieurs semaines…

En effet, les résultats du garçon étaient tout simplement remarquables. Obtenant les notes maximales dans toutes ses matières, à savoir : Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Potions, Défense, Histoire, Botanique, Arithmancie, Astronomie et Soins aux créatures magiques, le garçon aurait pu sauter davantage de classes si ses entraînements au duel et aux arts de l'esprit ne lui prenaient pas la majeure partie de son temps libre.

Toutefois, il viendrait un temps où ils épuiseraient leurs options et où l'enfant pourrait apprendre seul, ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs commencé à faire à la fois en duel et pour la magie mentale. Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa conjointe avaient cherché des solutions à ce problème, Walburga en avait trouvé une des plus… adéquates sur le plan pratique mais terrible sur le plan sentimental.

- Il existe une autre école de Sorcellerie, en dehors de Poudlard et de Beauxbâtons. Je pense que tu as dû en parler, il s'agit de l'Institut Durmstrang.

- C'est l'école de magie située dans le Grand Nord, n'est-ce pas ? On dit qu'ils y enseignent la magie noir et que ce serait même là que le grand Grindelwald aurait fait ses études ! S'exclama le jeune Black, ses yeux pétillants d'intérêt.

Tom eut du mal à se retenir de sourire en voyant l'expression ravie du garçon à l'évocation de Durmstrang. Fasciné par l'histoire, et en particulier celle des mages noirs depuis qu'il avait réalisé que Voldemort en était un, il s'était aussi énormément documenté sur Grindelwald, le mage noir vaincu par Albus Dumbledore dans les années 40.

- En effet, c'est bien celle-là. Nous voulons savoir si tu souhaiterais l'intégrer… en tant qu'élève de quatrième année, bien sûr.

Le visage du garçon se figea sous le coup de la surprise et sa bouche était tellement ouverte qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de se décrocher. Reprenant aussitôt contenance, le garçon commença à réfléchir aux possibilités qui s'ouvraient à lui s'il allait à Durmstrang.

- Ils y enseignent des matières qu'il n'y a pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? Non seulement les arts sombres mais aussi l'étude des Runes, je crois. Avança le garçon, ses yeux toujours absents alors qu'il réfléchissait.

- Ainsi que la médicomagie, oui. Les trois matières en question commencent à être apprises à partir de la quatrième année d'études à l'Institut.

- Oh oui ! Je n'ai trouvé presque aucun livre sur la médicomagie, ils sont réservés aux étudiants guérisseurs… je peux vraiment y aller ? Demanda le garçon, ses yeux brillants d'espoir.

- En effet. Néanmoins, nous ne pourrons pas t'accompagner. Durmstrang est un pensionnat, comme Poudlard. Tu ne pourras donc revenir qu'aux vacances d'hiver et d'été.

Cette nouvelle information sembla sensiblement refroidir l'impatience du jeune Black, dont les méninges continuaient de débattre sur ce dilemme cornélien. D'un côté, on lui offrait l'accès à des magies auxquelles il n'avait jamais été en contact auparavant… mais de l'autre, il ne reverrait pas sa famille pendant plusieurs mois… et il n'y aurait pas non plus Fleur pour l'accueillir cette fois-ci.

Il sentit alors la main de sa mère se poser sur son épaule, lui faisant redresser la tête. Bella lui adressait un regard tendre alors qu'elle prenait la parole doucement.

- Nous te soutiendrons quelle que soit ta décision alors n'aie pas peur.

Esquissant un mince sourire de gratitude, le garçon tourna ensuite la tête vers son père, qui le regardait avec une expression rassurante sur le visage. Il en allait de même avec sa tante Walburga. Tous trois lui laissaient le choix et il n'avait plus qu'à décider de ce qu'il devait faire.

La réponse lui apparut quelques instants plus tard et il la formula à voix haute.

- Je choisis Durmstrang. Ce… ce sera dur sans vous mais… je sens que je dois y aller, il faut que j'apprenne le plus de choses possibles pour être digne de vous et de la famille Black. S'exclama-t-il, sa voix prenant un ton un peu plus assuré dans ses derniers mots.

La fierté brillait dans les yeux noirs de Walburga, qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir enfin un héritier digne de ce nom. Depuis que le garçon était devenu un Black, il n'avait eu de cesse de l'étonner et de la réjouir. C'était un vrai bonheur pour ses vieux jours que de voir cet enfant grandir et il ne passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne s'émerveille de ses progrès et de ses talents. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus oublier l'affection qu'il éprouvait à son égard, et qui était rapidement devenue réciproque.

- Walburga, pourriez-vous écrire une lettre au Directeur ? Je pense qu'il s'agit d'Igor Karkaroff. S'exclama Tom tout en plaçant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son fils.

La matriarche acquiesça simplement de la tête avant d'adresser un sourire affectueux à son petit neveu. Puis elle disparut à l'intérieur de la maison, tout en hurlant le nom de Kreattur, obligeant l'elfe à galoper derrière elle, alors qu'elle lui demandait de lui trouver du parchemin de qualité supérieure, sa plus belle plume en ivoire et enfin le sceau des Black…

Tom ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête en signe d'amusement alors que Bella laissait échapper un petit rire. Antarès lui-même semblait s'être détendu et avait retourné son attention sur ses parents, l'air de nouveau impatient.

- Alors, on les commence quand ces leçons ?

Jedusor et Bellatrix échangèrent un regard amusé avant de répondre à leur fils que leurs leçons commenceraient après le déjeuner. Mais quelque chose leur disait que ces cours sur les arts sombres n'allaient pas être de tout repos…

* * *

Remus et Sirius avaient effectué pas mal de recherches pour retrouver Harry pendant les cinq années qui venaient de s'écouler, et malheureusement sans grand succès. Le parchemin de Gringotts les avait amenés à revoir le rapport magicolégal mais ce dernier paraissait parfaitement en règle… et il n'y avait de toutes manières plus de cadavre sur lequel faire une contre-autopsie puisque celui-ci avait été incinéré quelques jours après la mort du jeune Potter, la dernière Dursley vivante ayant refusé de lui payer un enterrement décent.

Ils s'étaient néanmoins lancés sur les traces de Marge Dursley pour essayer d'obtenir des informations sur Harry et son temps passé chez sa tante et son oncle mais là-encore, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un cul-de-sac. La sœur de Vernon avait disparu quelques jours après les décès des autres membres de sa famille. Lorsque les deux maraudeurs s'étaient rendus à son domicile, ils n'avaient trouvé que ses chiens, dont une femelle bouledogue particulièrement en chaleur si l'on en croyait le nombre de mâles qui lui couraient après, ainsi que la quantité de chiots qu'elle avait dû mettre au monde…

Se renseignant auprès du voisinage de Privet Drive, ils n'avaient pas découvert grand-chose à propos du garçon car la plupart des gens ne semblaient savoir de lui que ce que son oncle et sa tante avaient répandu comme rumeurs, à savoir que les parents du garçon étaient morts dans un accident de voiture après une soirée trop arrosée et que le garçon leur avait été confié parce qu'ils étaient sa seule famille… c'en aurait presque été drôle si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'abandonner leurs recherches, les deux maraudeurs avaient reçu un message de Gripsec, le gobelin qu'ils avaient rencontré quelques semaines après la mort d'Harry. Ce dernier s'était contenté de leur donner une adresse, en dessous de laquelle il avait seulement écrit : _Vous y trouverez les réponses à vos questions, si vous êtes prêts à accepter d'enterrer le passé._

C'est ainsi qu'ils transplanèrent quelque part dans le nord de l'Angleterre, dans ce qui leur apparut comme une ville industrielle moldue qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs. En effet, la plupart des murs, jadis blancs, avaient viré au gris avec le temps et la pollution des usines, et c'était encore plus particulièrement le cas pour la rue sinistre qu'ils parcouraient actuellement.

Cheminant jusqu'à la porte d'une des nombreuses maisons identiques, collées les unes aux autres, ils vérifièrent une dernière fois l'adresse avant que Sirius ne cogne à la porte trois fois de suite. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, révélant la silhouette d'une personne que les maraudeurs ne s'étaient certainement pas attendus à trouver dans ce genre d'endroit… voire de la dernière personne qu'ils pensaient trouver ici tout court.

- T… toi ! S'exclama Sirius, pointant ouvertement l'homme de son index.

Le sorcier fit un pas dans la lumière, révélant son visage. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage au teint pâle et à l'expression grave. Vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noire, il fixait avec intensité les deux maraudeurs qui se trouvaient sur le pas de sa porte.

- J'imagine que vous êtes venus ici pour parler de l'enfant oublié, n'est-ce pas ? Les interrogea l'homme aux yeux noirs, tout en croisant les bras.

Remus acquiesça simplement de la tête. Il s'en suivit un échange de regards, au terme duquel le propriétaire de la maison s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Le lycanthrope le remercia calmement et Sirius ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas, une expression de pure stupéfaction toujours peinte sur son visage.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il viendrait un jour jusqu'à la demeure de Severus Rogue de son plein gré, il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais cru…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore venait de pénétrer dans le Manoir Potter, par l'intermédiaire de leur cheminée située dans le salon. Visiteur régulier de la petite famille, il veillait à ce que tout se passe bien pour eux, et surtout pour le jeune Leander, puisque c'était sur ses épaules que reposait l'avenir du monde sorcier.

Maintenant âgé de presque onze ans, l'héritier des Potter était une copie conforme de son père au même âge. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés dans tous les sens, ses yeux noisette pétillant de ruse et de malice, ses lunettes rectangulaires posées sur son nez… et surtout son ego. Car s'il y avait bien un trait que le garçon partageait avec James, hormis sa passion pour le Quidditch et son goût prononcé pour les farces, c'était que le Survivant avait une très haute opinion de lui-même. Les seules personnes envers qui il montrait un tant soit peu de respect n'étaient autres que ses parents, même s'il avait appris à les manipuler pour arriver à ses fins, et Dumbledore lui-même.

Le vieux sorcier devait reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose. Il était certain que le garçon ne manquait pas d'assurance ou de confiance en lui mais… son arrogance pouvait également s'avérer problématique lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Peut-être réussirait-il à limiter les dégâts mais le Survivant n'y gagnerait que davantage d'ennemis… ce dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin avec Lord Voldemort en train d'errer quelque part en Albanie.

Connaissant Tom comme il le connaissait, Albus ne doutait pas que le mage noir devait avoir trouvé quelque sorcier à parasiter et qu'il ne tarderait pas à tenter d'approcher Poudlard, et par conséquent, d'attenter à la vie du jeune Potter. Puisque ces événements auraient lieu dans sa propre école, le Directeur voyait cela comme un bon test pour le jeune Leander… et peut-être une opportunité de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait non seulement une immense gloire mais aussi d'immenses responsabilités…

Epoussetant sa longue robe de sorcier violette, le vieil homme aux cheveux argentés parcourut les couloirs du manoir jusqu'à la pièce où il rencontrait habituellement les époux Potter. De dimensions assez spacieuses, l'un des pans de mur de la pièce rectangulaire abritait l'Arbre Généalogique des Potter.

Presque aussi ramifié que celui des Black, il se terminait par James, qu'un fil doré reliait à Lily Evans. De leur union descendaient trois fils dorés dont l'un correspondait à Leander Potter et le second… à une tâche noircie. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait utilisé un Incendio sur le mur, car il ne restait pas la moindre trace du nom de l'enfant.

Approchant lentement sa main ridée du mur, sans pour autant oser le toucher, Albus ne se souvenait que trop bien de la personne à qui appartenait autrefois cette place sur l'Arbre des Potter… ce garçon qu'il avait lui-même amené chez les Dursley après avoir convaincu James et Lily que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour le bien de tous… ce même garçon dont il leur avait annoncé la mort, près de cinq ans auparavant.

Harry Potter n'aurait pas dû mourir. Même s'il n'aurait jamais pu revenir au sein de la famille Potter, il n'en avait pas moins le sang de deux puissants sorciers dans les veines, et le garçon aurait probablement été un puissant sorcier lui-même. Dumbledore l'aurait recueilli tel un grand-père bienveillant lors de son arrivée à Poudlard et lui aurait fait accepter sa décision quant à son reniement comme la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait fait à l'époque. Le jeune sorcier lui aurait sûrement été à ce point dévoué qu'il aurait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et tout fait pour protéger son frère…

… mais aucun de ces plans ne verrait jamais le jour, puisque le garçon était mort et que ses cendres avaient été dispersées dans le Surrey. Il ne restait absolument rien de lui, ou de sa présence sur cette terre, à part cette tâche sombre sur ce mur. Quel gâchis…

- Bonjour Albus ! Vous êtes arrivé en avance !

Le vieux sorcier se retourna vers James, lui adressant un chaleureux sourire alors qu'il lui serrait la main. Bien qu'il ait toujours été plutôt arrogant et rebelle, le patriarche des Potter avait toujours arboré un respect sans limites pour le Vainqueur de Grindelwald, qu'il admirait plus que nul autre. Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait agi en ce sens pendant les années de scolarité du jeune Potter… mais c'était toujours appréciable de voir ses plans se dérouler comme il l'entendait, pour changer.

Sa plus grande erreur ne concernait nul autre que Lord Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom Jedusor car tel était son nom lorsqu'il avait rencontré le petit garçon, à l'orphelinat où il avait grandi. Il avait vu en lui un tel potentiel… comment aurait-il pu résister à la tentation d'en faire sa plus belle œuvre ? Son élève le plus dévoué ?

Pendant les premiers temps, il avait sincèrement cru avoir réussi. Tom était l'élève le plus brillant de sa promotion et se comportait toujours de manière polie et bien élevée, que ce soit envers ses professeurs ou ses condisciples. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était devenu préfet puis Préfet-en-chef, d'ailleurs. Malheureusement, le sang de Serpentard qui coulait dans ses veines avait dû le rappeler à l'ordre… ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'Albus l'avait subtilement obligé à retourner à son orphelinat chaque été plutôt que de prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur ?

Dumbledore ne le sut jamais mais il eut en revanche conscience des conséquences… En tentant de créer la marionnette parfaite, le futur leader du monde sorcier à sa botte, Albus avait façonné celui qui allait devenir son pire ennemi et le plus grand mage noir depuis Grindelwald. S'il avait su à l'époque… il aurait probablement fait disparaître l'enfant dès leur rencontre à l'orphelinat. Cela aurait probablement été la meilleure solution, pour le plus grand bien.

- Bonjour James. Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ? Leander se porte bien ?

- Très bien, oui. Son anniversaire est demain, il est déjà excité comme une puce… je crois qu'il a trouvé le Nimbus 2000 qu'on lui a achetés. Répondit James, murmurant les derniers mots d'un air conspirateur.

- Ho oh. Je vois qu'il a hérité de ta prédisposition à fourrer son nez là où il ne devrait pas… S'exclama le Directeur avec amusement.

Le patriarche des Potter eut le bon goût d'avoir l'air gêné alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux noirs, ne faisant que les ébouriffer davantage. Lily ne tarda pas à entrer dans la pièce, vêtue d'une longue robe verte qui allait magnifiquement avec ses yeux émeraude.

- Lily, ma chère enfant, comment vous portez-vous ?

- Merveilleusement bien. Par contre, j'en connais deux qui avaient hâte de vous voir.

- Oncle Albus !

La dernière voix appartenait à un garçon d'environ dix ans, qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce en courant, manquant de perdre ses lunettes au passage. Ses cheveux noirs aussi indomptables que ceux de son père, le visage de Leander exprimait autant de joie et d'espièglerie que James au même âge. Vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt rouge, avec une tête de lion dans le dos, il ne faisait aucun doute que le garçon serait réparti chez les Gryffondor.

- Tonton Bubus ?

La petite voix provenait de la cinquième personne présente dans la pièce. Une main accrochée à la robe de Lily, la petite fille ne devait pas être âgée de plus de trois ou quatre ans. Ses cheveux étaient aussi d'un roux sombre, presque auburn. Elle avait des yeux d'un vert éclatant, alors qu'elle posait justement son regard innocent sur le vieux sorcier.

Si Leander était le reflet parfait de James, la petite Rose était celui de Lily. L'enfant était née voilà près de quatre ans, pour le plus grand bonheur des époux Potter. Son frère avait vu d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de sa petite sœur au début mais il s'était vite attaché à elle, se vantant d'être le « meilleur grand frère du monde entier ».

- Bonjour Leander, Rose. Je suis venu t'apporter quelque chose, mon garçon.

Même si le jeune Potter n'aurait officiellement onze ans que le lendemain, Albus avait décidé de lui faire une petite faveur en lui apportant sa lettre un jour plus tôt. Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina lorsque le directeur lui tendit l'enveloppe, que le Survivant ne tarda pas à déchirer d'ailleurs.

- Ça y est ! J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard ! Oh quand Ron va savoir ça, il sera vert de jalousie…

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, Léo ? Demanda son père d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur.

Le garçon rougit légèrement et passa une main dans ses cheveux, imitant presque à la perfection le geste esquissé par son père quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis il tourna ses yeux noisette sur le vieux sorcier et lui adressa un petit sourire embarrassé.

- Merci beaucoup, oncle Albus !

- Je t'en prie, Leander. Je me suis dit qu'il faudrait mieux que tu la reçoives aujourd'hui. Je sais à quel point la journée de demain sera chargée pour toi…

Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Une véritable fête avait été organisée au Ministère pour l'anniversaire du Survivant, et à laquelle serait convié tout le gratin de la société sorcière. C'était une occasion de réunir tous les personnages importants du monde magique, aussi bien les sang-purs que les hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère voire même des dignitaires étrangers… tout en gardant l'impression d'une simple soirée et non pas d'un événement officiel.

La seule ombre au tableau, c'était les absences de Sirius et Remus. Les deux maraudeurs avaient disparu un peu moins de cinq ans auparavant et avaient coupé tout contact avec les Potter… ainsi qu'avec lui-même. Se pourrait-il que Black se soit souvenu d'Harry ? Non, il avait pourtant pris des précautions… sans stimulus émotionnel, cela n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de se produire… Enfin, le frère de Leander était décédé depuis cinq ans maintenant. Ils avaient sûrement abandonné leurs recherches à l'heure qu'il est.

Satisfait de ses déductions, Albus se retourna vers les enfants et entreprit de leur raconter une histoire, bien loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait à quelques centaines de kilomètres d'ici, dans l'Impasse du Tisseur.

* * *

On dit que certains aspects de la réalité dépassaient parfois de loin tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer… et c'était exactement ce que ressentaient les deux maraudeurs alors qu'ils se trouvaient assis en face de Rogue, chacun ayant un verre de vin des elfes posé devant lui. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'y avaient touché.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici, Servi…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, en raison du fulgurant coup de coude que lui avait asséné Remus dans les côtes. Le lycanthrope n'avait pas l'intention d'offenser l'ancien Serpentard, surtout si ce dernier possédait des informations sur Harry.

- Nous t'écoutons, Severus. Que sais-tu sur Harry ?

Le professeur prit quelques instants pour les dévisager, son regard noir aussi impénétrable que l'expression de son visage. Ses yeux se tournèrent quelques instants vers la fenêtre, par laquelle il pouvait voir les premières gouttes de pluie cogner contre le carreau. Elles s'intensifièrent jusqu'à former un véritable rideau de pluie, rendant impossible toute visibilité vers l'extérieur. Toutefois, leur martèlement régulier, perceptible dans toute la maison, avait quelque chose d'apaisant pour lui… et d'un peu lugubre pour ses deux invités.

Reportant son regard sur Lupin, ses yeux étaient fixés sur les iris bleu-gris du lycanthrope alors qu'il prenait la parole d'une voix détachée.

- Harry Potter n'existe plus.

L'information eut sur Remus le même effet qu'un coup de poing en pleine figure… mais en plus douloureux et surtout sans qu'aucun remède ne puisse apaiser ses souffrances. Baissant les yeux d'un air abattu, il entendit Sirius se lever à côté de lui avant de murmurer entre ses dents.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici… Viens, Remus.

Lunard se contenta de hocher la tête sans rien dire et tous deux étaient presque arrivés à la porte lorsque la voix du Serpentard s'éleva de nouveau dans la pièce.

- J'ai dit que Harry Potter n'existait plus. Cela ne signifie pas que le garçon soit mort, bien au contraire…

Les deux maraudeurs firent volte-face en une fraction de seconde, leurs visages stupéfaits par les paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Etait-ce une farce ? Est-ce que leur vieil ennemi d'enfance se jouait d'eux par une plaisanterie si cruelle ? Si Sirius n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer de la part de « Servilus », Lupin savait que Rogue n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Bien au contraire, il préférait le plus souvent trancher dans le vif plutôt que de tergiverser… un peu comme James. C'était peut-être pour ça que les deux hommes les plus proches de Lily ne s'étaient jamais entendus…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Severus ? L'interrogea finalement Remus, une fois qu'il eut repris le contrôle de lui-même.

Le sorcier se leva du fauteuil où il était resté assis et se tourna vers sa bibliothèque, balayant de sa main divers ouvrages avant de finalement tomber sur le bon. Il s'agissait d'un vieux livre poussiéreux au moins aussi volumineux que l'Histoire de Poudlard. L'ouvrant d'un geste vif, il tourna les pages jusqu'à s'arrêter à celle qui l'intéressait.

- Harry aurait dû mourir cette nuit-là… oh, pas à cause de la faim. Même si sa famille moldue avait survécu, et qu'il avait continué d'être nourri de ces rations si minuscules qu'elles lui permettaient à peine de survivre… il serait tout de même décédé.

Le professeur tendit ensuite le livre à Lupin, lui montrant la page en question. Sur la page de gauche se trouvaient les indications d'un rituel de reniement et les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur les individus reniés… notamment les plus jeunes. Les visages des deux amis devinrent livides en lisant les dernières lignes.

- Tu… tu veux dire qu'il serait mort… à cause de James et Lily ?

- Oui. Sa magie l'a gardé en vie pendant les années qui ont suivi son abandon mais la malnutrition et la maltraitance dont il était victime, ajoutés au manque total de soutien moral l'auraient tué dans les vingt-quatre à soixante-douze heures.

- Mais alors… comment a-t-il survécu ? L'interrogea Sirius, sincèrement estomaqué.

Le visage de Severus laissa entrevoir ce qu'il connaissait de plus proche d'un sourire, à savoir une sorte de rictus amusé qui tordait ses lèvres tandis qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix teintée de malice.

- Il a été adopté, bien sûr… magiquement et par le sang. C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry James Potter est bel et bien mort cette nuit-là. Il a changé de nom, de famille et de sang… et croyez-moi si je vous dis qu'il est désormais très heureux auprès de ses nouveaux parents.

- Qui sont-ils ? Pouvons-nous aller les voir ? S'enquit Lupin, l'espoir brillant à nouveau dans ses prunelles sombres.

- Pas tout de suite, le garçon partira bientôt vers sa nouvelle école mais… soyez patients. Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, du fils de James Potter mais… cet enfant fera de grandes choses. Terribles, peut-être mais grandes… j'en suis certain.


	5. Joyeux Anniversaire ou Vision d'horreur

Chapitre 5 : Joyeux Anniversaire ou Vision d'horreur ?

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de leur premier entraînement aux arts sombres. Le jeune Antarès, complètement épuisé, était allé se coucher. Pour une première leçon, le garçon avait plutôt bien compris la théorie derrière les sorts considérés comme interdits dans la plupart des pays européens. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas encore la volonté nécessaire pour manifester les sorts… mais ça viendrait, il avait déjà prévu le parfait stimulus pour focaliser l'attention de son fils.

Toutefois, cela devrait attendre car d'ici quelques heures, ce serait l'anniversaire du garçon… oui, le 31 juillet 1991, jour où il fêterait ses onze ans. Les cadeaux étaient tous emballés et les préparatifs de la petite fête qu'ils avaient organisée à son intention avaient été soigneusement terminés par Kreattur, Walburga et Bella après que le garçon soit allé au lit.

Il restait néanmoins un petit détail à régler avant que le mage noir ne puisse rejoindre sa bien-aimée et sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur…

Détail qui devrait aller assez rapidement puisque l'âtre de sa cheminée s'illumina de flammes vertes, avant que n'en sorte un sorcier vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier aussi noire que ses longs cheveux, et en parfait contraste avec son teint pâle, presque cireux. Tom avait failli éclater de rire lorsqu'Antarès avait demandé à l'homme s'il était un vampire, les yeux étincelants d'espoir car il n'en avait jamais rencontré un vrai…

Au grand désespoir du garçon, le sorcier n'en était pas un mais il lui suffit de mentionner sa haute maîtrise des potions pour raviver instantanément l'intérêt du jeune Black. Ne cherchant pas à dissimuler son intérêt pour cette matière, Antarès s'était mis à lui poser tout un tas de questions, aussi bien sur des potions avancées que sur des recherches en cours dont il avait entendu parler par son professeur de Beauxbâtons.

- Bonsoir Severus. S'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Bonsoir Tom. Répondit le maître des potions d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

Les deux hommes étaient devenus plus proches ces dernières années, le maître des potions devenant rapidement un bon ami et la seule personne hormis Bella à qui il pouvait confier ses idées, ses doutes et de qui il pouvait obtenir un avis sincère et objectif. Malgré les réticences de son aimée, Jedusor pensait pouvoir faire confiance à Rogue mais par simple mesure de précaution, il lui avait demandé de prouver sa loyauté…

… et Severus avait fait pour lui ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour personne. Il avait fait tomber ses barrières d'occlumencie et lui avait laissé libre accès à ses souvenirs des dix dernières années. Tom n'avait pas cherché loin et s'était contenté de ce geste qui était plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais demandé à son ancien serviteur. Avec le temps, leurs conversations s'étaient faites moins rigides et plus détendues, même si le professeur avait encore du mal à l'appeler par son prénom au lieu de « maître ».

Débouchant une bouteille de vin des elfes, dont il raffolait au moins autant que l'enseignant de Poudlard, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le confortable fauteuil situé non loin du sien tout en leur servant à chacun un verre du liquide pourpre.

- Est-ce que l'entrevue avec Black et Lupin s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, je pense pouvoir affirmer que mes petites révélations leur ont donné matière à penser. Ils s'étaient déjà tenus à distance de Dumbledore et des Potter ces cinq dernières années mais je crois qu'ils vont définitivement couper les ponts.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça simplement de la tête avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres, savourant une gorgée de la boisson alcoolisée. Bien que n'éprouvant pas un grand attrait pour les spiritueux, il y avait quelques exceptions comme ce vin des elfes de près de cent ans d'âge qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

- Peuvent-ils être convertis à notre cause ? L'interrogea Tom, sur le ton de la conversation.

- Selon nos anciens préceptes ? Non. Quant aux nouveaux… il me semble que oui. Mais est-il vraiment judicieux de déroger aux anciennes pratiques ? Si Lucius venait à l'apprendre…

- Je n'ai que faire de ce que cet enfant gâté peut bien penser, Severus. S'il ne se décide pas à grandir, il ne me sera d'aucune utilité… mais ce n'est pas pour parler de lui que je t'ai demandé de venir.

L'attention de Jedusor était fixée sur la cheminée, dont les flammes dansantes semblaient se refléter dans ses iris sombres. Reposant lentement son verre sur la petite table qui les séparait, le mage noir conjura un dossier qu'il ouvrit sur la table, révélant différents parchemins ainsi que plusieurs photos d'un homme portant un turban violet. Se penchant sur les documents pendant quelques instants, Rogue releva la tête en direction du mage noir, tout en haussant un sourcil.

- Quirrel ?

- Severus, sais-tu ce que Dumbledore a l'intention d'envoyer Hagrid chercher demain à Gringotts ?

Le maître des potions secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il n'avait pas vu le vieux sorcier depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et ce dernier semblait peu disponible ces dernières semaines… comme c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'il complotait quelque chose.

- Il va l'envoyer prendre la pierre philosophale qui se trouve dans le coffre n°713 pour la ramener à Poudlard, où il la placera sûrement sous de puissants enchantements.

Rogue, qui était en train de boire une gorgée de vin tout en écoutant le mage noir, manqua de s'étrangler en l'entendant prononcer les mots « pierre philosophale ». Les questions se bousculèrent ensuite dans son esprit. Comment Dumbledore avait-il bien pu mettre la main sur la pierre philosophale ? Pourquoi l'amènerait-il à Poudlard ? Comment Tom pouvait-il être au courant ? Et surtout, s'il était au courant, pourquoi diable n'allait-il pas s'en emparer ?!

Jedusor n'eut pas besoin de légilimencie pour comprendre les interrogations que se posait son ami. Reprenant son verre en main pour boire une gorgée de vin, il consentit ensuite à répondre aux différentes questions d'un ton serein.

- Dumbledore a demandé à son vieil ami Nicolas Flamel de la lui emprunter, sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité tant que j'étais « dans la nature ». Il entend l'amener à Poudlard pour plusieurs raisons, donc la plus officielle est que l'école de sorcellerie est l'un des lieux les plus sûrs de Grande-Bretagne, probablement davantage que Gringotts puisque le « grand Albus Dumbledore » s'y trouve en permanence. Quant à comment je sais tout ça et bien…

Le mage noir se pencha vers Rogue et lui murmura d'un air conspirateur, un sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres.

-… c'est parce que c'est le professeur Flamel en personne qui me l'a révélé il y a quelques jours.

Si le Directeur des Serpentard avait été surpris auparavant, on aurait à présent dit que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher tant il était époustouflé par ce que son ancien maître venait de lui apprendre. Nicolas Flamel… LE Nicolas Flamel, avait prévenu le plus grand mage noir de cette époque qu'il comptait remettre sa pierre entre les mains de l'ennemi juré de ce dernier, et lui donnait presque les moyens de s'en emparer…

L'étonnement céda bientôt à l'incompréhension sur les traits de Rogue, qui se demandait clairement à quoi pouvait bien jouer Jedusor.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Si tu pouvais t'en emparer, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?! Demanda Severus d'une voix presque hystérique.

Le sourire malicieux du mage noir ne fit que s'élargir alors qu'il observait le maître des potions avec la même expression condescendante qu'aurait eu un parent en train de regarder son enfant faire une erreur de débutant.

- Voyons Severus, pour deux raisons importantes. La première, c'est que Flamel apprécie peu Dumbledore ces derniers temps et qu'il n'aurait donc jamais été assez fou pour lui confier la source de sa jeunesse éternelle… La pierre est soit une fausse, soit une copie incomplète dont je ne préfère pas imaginer les effets sur quiconque voudrait l'utiliser…

Le raisonnement tenait la route, tout du moins aux yeux de l'enseignant. A présent plus calme et réfléchi, c'est avec une expression légèrement empreinte de curiosité qu'il redressait la tête vers Tom, attendant patiemment qu'il énonce sa seconde raison.

- L'autre raison, mon cher ami, c'est que Dumbledore n'a pas accordé ce « service » à Flamel pour ses beaux yeux. Il entend en faire un appât pour une personne avide de pouvoir et surtout, ayant absolument besoin de l'élixir de longue vie pour demeurer vivant et… pour récupérer une enveloppe charnelle.

Les prunelles sombres de Rogue s'illuminèrent sous la compréhension. Oui, cela ressemblait bien au vieux directeur que de préparer un tel coup fourré. Severus ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher d'admirer la clairvoyance de Tom, qui avait déjoué le piège avant même qu'il ne soit complètement mis en place. Certes, il avait reçu des renseignements de la part de Flamel mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il aurait pu comprendre si facilement ce que le vieux bouc avait préparé à son intention. Toutefois, une question demeurerait dans l'esprit du Serpentard…

- Je comprends mieux, Tom mais… quel rôle va jouer Quirrell dans tout ceci ?

- Et bien… il va commencer par fracturer le coffre 713 demain, quelques heures après qu'Hagrid y soit passé.

- Mais… dans quel but ?

- Voyons Severus, si personne ne cherchait à s'emparer de la pierre, ne crois-tu pas que notre estimé directeur commencerait à nourrir des soupçons à mon égard ? Il me croit fou, certes, mais pas de là à laisser passer une occasion pareille…

Et tout s'éclaira dans l'esprit du Serpentard. Lors de son retour d'Albanie, quelques semaines auparavant, Quirrell avait demandé à prendre le poste de professeur de DCFM plutôt que de reprendre son ancien poste pour l'étude des moldu et demain, ce même Quirrell, visiblement sous le contrôle du Seigneur des Ténèbres allait tenter de s'emparer de la pierre…

- Je vois… Si la pierre philosophale est l'appât de Dumbledore, Quirrell est le tien, n'est-ce pas ? Il va penser que tu possèdes Quirrell pour t'approcher de la pierre… et que tu as pris la position de professeur de Défense parce que c'était le poste que tu étais venu lui demander, il y a de cela plusieurs années ?

- Vingt points pour Serpentard. Se contenta de répondre Tom, levant son verre pour porter un toast.

- C'est… tellement rusé. Tu n'es certainement pas le digne Héritier de Serpentard pour rien. Répondit Severus, un sourire machiavélique présent sur son visage alors qu'il levait aussi son verre.

- A la santé de Dumbledore ! Puisse-t-il ne découvrir qu'au dernier moment à quel point il a été stupide de me sous-estimer…

Et les deux sorciers trinquèrent, riant ouvertement en pensant à la tête que ferait Dumbledore lorsqu'il réaliserait, bien trop tard, que son ennemi de toujours s'était joué de lui…

* * *

_Quelle magnifique journée…_ Telle fut la première pensée d'Antarès lorsqu'il émergea de son lit et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Un soleil radieux illuminait la plage et la mer. Et dire que d'ici un mois tout juste, il quitterait ce paysage paradisiaque pour se rendre dans le Nord… il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée mais sa décision était prise, et il ne revenait jamais sur ses décisions.

Prenant une rapide douche, il enfila ensuite un pantalon de toile bleu marine et un T-shirt blanc. Plaçant sa baguette à sa ceinture, ou plus précisément dans le holster fait en peau de dragon que sa grand-tante Walburga lui avait acheté il y a deux ans, le garçon prit quelques instants pour discipliner ses cheveux noirs.

Cela le ramena plus de cinq ans en arrière, à une époque où personne, pas même sa tante Pétunia, n'était capable de les dompter. Beaucoup d'enfants auraient oublié ou refoulé les sévices qu'il avait vécus auprès des Dursley mais… pas lui. Grâce à ses leçons d'occlumencie et à la pensine que lui avait offert son père l'année dernière, le garçon avait pu visionner et revisionner ses souvenirs.

S'il avait réussi à changer les idées de ses parents concernant les hybrides, les créatures magiques et les sangs-mêlés… il ne pouvait pas changer leur position sur les moldus. Et pour une raison très simple : il les haïssait lui-même. Pas seulement les Dursley mais aussi les amis de Dudley, les voisins qui chuchotaient sur son passage et le regardaient avec dédain…

Toutefois, Antarès n'en ignorait pas pour autant le vieil adage : _Connais ton ennemi et connais-toi toi-même; eussiez-vous cent guerres à soutenir, cent fois vous serez victorieux._

Il avait donc étudié les moldus avec assiduité pendant les trois dernières années. Leur histoire, leurs sciences, leur littérature… et il n'avait été au final que davantage conforté dans ses positions par ce qu'il avait appris.

Les moldus étaient des êtres foncièrement violents et mauvais, qui avaient fait des ravages chez les sorciers à l'époque de l'Inquisition… et qui, depuis, se massacraient entre eux en déclenchant de multiples guerres, toutes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres.

Car bien sûr, ils avaient amélioré leurs méthodes de tuerie et de torture avec le temps. De simples arcs et flèches ou encore d'épées, ils avaient inventé des armes à feu. Depuis les premiers mousquets jusqu'aux revolvers, aux fusils à pompe voire aux lance-missiles… Et puis, il avait créé ce qu'ils surnommaient sobrement « L'arme Ultime », une bombe capable de raser une ville en l'espace d'un instant, et de rendre la zone environnante inhabitable pendant plusieurs années…

Ces monstres devaient être anéantis, ou tout du moins contrôlés, pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas plus loin dans leurs projets monstrueux. Sur ce point, il était tout à fait d'accord avec son père, et mûrissait déjà quelques idées sur la manière dont ils pourraient s'y prendre…

Il n'en demeurait pas moins un sérieux problème, concernant le dernier pont encore existant entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu… les sorciers nés-moldus. Ils étaient indispensables au renouvellement de la société sorcière, ainsi que pour éviter que la consanguinité ne fasse dépérir leur monde au bout de quelques siècles. Pourtant, en informant leurs familles de l'existence du monde sorcier, ils le mettaient indéniablement en danger…

C'est ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, adossé contre sa fenêtre, qu'il sursauté en entendant la voix de sa mère l'appeler du couloir.

- Antarès, tu es levé ? Le petit-déjeuner est servi !

- Oui ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Le garçon se précipita vers la porte, et à peine l'eut-il ouvert qu'une bonne odeur de toasts grillés et de pains au chocolat à peine sortis du four assaillit ses narines. Esquissant un grand sourire tout en remerciant Merlin de bénéficier des bons petits plats de Kreattur, le jeune Black descendit les marches quatre à quatre avant de se réceptionner impeccablement sur le sol, s'élançant ensuite vers la cuisine.

Comme il s'y attendait, Kreattur s'y trouvait, en train de déposer à sa place habituelle un plateau contenant deux pains au chocolat, un yaourt et un verre de jus d'orange fraichement pressé. Remerciant l'elfe de maison tout en saluant rapidement sa mère, le garçon se mit à table et entreprit de dévorer son premier pain au chocolat.

- La marmotte est enfin levée ? Demanda une nouvelle voix.

Antarès fit volte-face, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Fleur s'avancer vers lui, suivie par sa mère et la petite Gabrielle, âgée de cinq ans, qui trottait joyeusement vers lui.

- Antarès !

- Coucou Gaby. S'exclama le garçon en lui ouvrant ses bras, avant de la hisser sur ses genoux.

La petite fille avait bien grandi ces cinq années, c'était encore plus vrai lorsqu'il se souvenait qu'elle portait encore des couches la première fois qu'il l'avait vue au domicile des Delacour.

- Bon anniversaire ! Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le petit paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Mais alors qu'il allait s'en saisir, il se sentit défaillir et c'est à peine s'il eut le temps de remettre la petite fille sur ses pieds qu'il s'effondrait sur le parquet.

* * *

_Il n'aurait pas dire où il se trouvait. La plaine était recouverte d'un tapis de neige dont la blancheur immaculée n'était teintée que par la présence des deux individus qui s'y faisaient face. Le premier était un adolescent d'environ treize ou quatorze ans, ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit masquant une partie de son visage. Toutefois, ses poings serrés et l'aura d'hostilité qu'il dégageait en disaient long sur son état d'esprit._

_- Je vais vous tuer… Ce duel sera votre dernier !_

_Son interlocuteur se contenta de répondre par un rire tonitruant. Vêtu d'un long manteau aussi blanc que ses cheveux courts et lisses, l'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années venait d'esquisser un sourire, dévoilant des dents jaunâtres._

_- Ah oui ? J'ai hâte de voir ce dont tu es vraiment capable, jeune imbécile ! ENDOLORIS !!_

_L'adolescent fut plus rapide et esquiva le Doloris, envoyant plusieurs jets de lumière de sa baguette sans prononcer la moindre incantation. L'adulte dévia les premiers en recourant à une sorte d'écran de protection vert pâle mais le dernier passa au travers et lui laissa une profonde balafre sur la joue, ce qui ne manqua pas d'enrager le sorcier aux cheveux blancs._

_- Toi… AVADA KEDAVRA !!_

_Une fois encore, le jeune homme esquiva le rayon vert et en profita pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus de l'adulte, ses robes rouges comme le sang contrastant étrangement avec le domaine immaculé dans lequel ils évoluaient._

_- C'était votre dernière erreur, professeur… et voici votre châtiment ! Brachium Torqueo !!_

_Bien que le professeur ait cherché à l'esquiver, le jet de lumière mauve le toucha au niveau de bras, qui se tordit alors dans un angle étrange, arrachant un hurlement de douleur guttural au sorcier, avant que ce dernier ne mette un genou à terre, tenant toujours sa baguette dans sa main valide. Son visage était déformé par la rage tandis qu'il dardait l'adolescent d'un regard meurtrier._

_- Je vais… je vais te tuer… AVADA…_

_L'adolescent ne prit même pas la peine de prononcer l'incantation du sortilège de désarmement tandis que la baguette de l'adulte vint naturellement se loger entre ses mains… juste avant qu'il ne la brise en deux d'un coup sec. Le visage du professeur perdit toute couleur en l'observant faire et son expression se mua en une profonde terreur tandis qu'il relevait les yeux vers lui._

_- Non… par pitié, je ne veux pas mourir… je t'implore…_

_Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas la moindre pitié dans les yeux verts de l'adolescent, simplement la haine la plus profonde et la souffrance qui le déchirait de l'intérieur, tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette sur la tête de son adversaire._

_- Il ne tient qu'à vous de survivre ou non à ce que vous allez voir… Illusio Perterritum !!_

_Le sortilège azuré illumina le front du professeur, qui ne sembla pas réagir tout de suite. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes que son visage hagard laissa place à l'expression de terreur la plus totale. Ses yeux paraissaient exorbités par la peur tandis qu'il prenait sa tête entre ses mains, respirant bruyamment._

_- Non… non, ne m'approchez pas… LAISSEZ-MOI PITIE !!!_

_Le spectacle macabre dura pendant plusieurs instants puis les yeux du professeur se vidèrent de la moindre lueur de vie avant qu'il ne s'écroule complètement dans la neige. Complètement indifférent à la mort du professeur, il se détourna de lui et retourna par là d'où il était venu, ne s'arrêtant finalement que devant la silhouette immobile, allongée sur la neige à quelques mètres de lui, dont les longs cheveux voltigeaient au gré du vent._

_Tombant à genoux, il laissa les larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, la berçant doucement tout en murmurant inlassablement les mêmes mots :_

_- Pardonne-moi…_

_

* * *

  
_

La famille Potter était en train de célébrer l'anniversaire de Leander dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Des reporters du monde sorcier s'étaient déplacés pour l'occasion et les photographes ne manquaient pas de mitrailler le jeune garçon lorsque celui-ci esquissait le moindre geste.

L'anniversaire du Survivant était toujours un événement pour le monde sorcier, raison pour laquelle d'importants personnages s'étaient déplacés jusqu'au Manoir Potter, qu'il s'agisse de politiciens, comme le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge ou des personnalités célèbres, tels Gilderoy Lockhart. James appréciait tout particulièrement ce genre d'occasions, comme on pouvait le voir aux discussions animées qu'il partageait avec Horace Slughorn en ce moment.

Lily n'avait toutefois pas le même intérêt pour ces réceptions, même si elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était fière de l'attention et du respect qu'inspirait son fils à la population sorcière. Elle savait dès sa naissance qu'il ferait de grandes choses mais ne s'était certes pas attendue à ce qu'il en fasse si _tôt_.

C'est alors qu'elle se tenait non loin de son fils aîné, qui venait de souffler les onze bougies de son gigantesque gâteau d'anniversaire qu'elle réalisa l'absence de sa fille. Embrassant la pièce du regard avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas, elle s'excusa auprès de ses invités avant de gagner l'étage supérieur.

Une fois là-haut, elle interrogea poliment l'un des tableaux, qui lui apprit que la petite fille s'était dirigée vers les chambres de l'aile Ouest. Elle connaissait bien ces chambres puisqu'elles avaient été les premières qu'ils avaient habité au Manoir dix ans plus tôt, peu près l'attaque de Godric's Hollow, en attendant que les autres ailes soient rénovées. Toutefois, ils ne les avaient plus utilisées depuis des années une fois les rénovations terminées…

Passant devant chacune des chambres, elle finit par trouver celle où s'était glissée la petite Rose. Ouvrant la porte, elle reconnut immédiatement l'endroit puisque le papier peint étoilé avait été réalisé par Sirius peu après l'attaque, tandis que Remus leur avait fabriqué le petit parc pour enfants qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, au milieu d'une montagne de jouets poussiéreux.

Toutefois, la petite fille ne semblait s'être intéressée ni aux jouets, ni au parc mais à un petit cadre photo où se trouvaient deux bébés d'un an à peine. Celui de gauche était Leander, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux noisette identiques à ceux de James. Quant à l'autre, qui avait également d'indomptables cheveux ébène, ce n'était pas le regard de son mari qu'il lui renvoyait mais… le sien. Oui, ces deux yeux émeraude étaient assurément les mêmes que les siens.

Prise d'un vertige, Lily dût s'asseoir sur une chaise adjacente pour ne pas tomber.

- Perdue dans de lointains souvenirs, j'imagine ?

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant ces mots prononcés d'un ton cynique par une voix qui lui était assurément familière. Levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut sur Sirius avait fait irruption dans la pièce, vêtu d'un long manteau brun, ses cheveux noirs retombant sur ses épaules avec élégance.

N'accordant pas la moindre attention à l'épouse de James, il mit un genou à terre auprès de Rose avant de prendre délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras. Ses yeux noirs étaient emplis de tendresse alors qu'il les posait sur la petite fille endormie. Se relevant lentement pour ne pas risquer de la réveiller, il était sur le point de quitter la pièce quant la voix hésitante de Lily l'interpela.

- Si… Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le Maraudeur tourna la tête vers elle, un sourcil levé tout en lui adressant un regard désabusé.

- Cela ne se voit pas ? Je suis venu rendre visite à Rose, tu n'as pas oublié que j'étais son parrain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… non, bien sûr mais il est si rare de te voir ici, James et moi ne te voyons plus aussi souvent qu'avant…

- Ah, tu veux dire avant que je ne réalise que mon ancien meilleur ami avait demandé à Albus d'utiliser un sortilège d'amnésie sur moi pour me faire oublier mon filleul ? Rétorqua Black d'un ton cassant.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une véritable gifle pour la rouquine. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce qu'il découvre la vérité, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait les précautions qu'avait pris James pour effacer toute trace d'Harry dans la maison, aussi bien au niveau de l'album de famille que de la tapisserie. Les dernières preuves de l'existence du garçon dans le manoir résidaient dans cette pièce et dans quelque placard obscur où les photos du nourrisson avaient été reléguées. Elle avait également du mal à soutenir le regard chargé de dégoût qu'il portait sur elle à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.

- Tu… tu ne comprends pas, Sirius ! C'était nécessaire ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de poser des questions à son sujet ! On ne pouvait pas te laisser ruiner l'enfance de Leander à cause de lui !

- C'est certain… et puis maintenant que l'enfant que vous avez renié est mort, vous ne risquez plus grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Contra-t-il, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler le dégoût dans sa voix.

Tout en tenant la petite fille par l'un de ses bras, il sortit de son manteau un dossier qu'il jeta aux pieds de Lily. Dans sa chute, il se répandit sur le sol, exposant les parchemins qu'il contenait mais aussi des photos qui n'avaient rien de joyeux.

Certaines montraient un placard à balais qui semblait avoir été aménagé en chambre, si l'on en croyait le matelas nu et la fine couverture chiffonnée qui s'y trouvaient. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le décor qui était choquant sur ces clichés, c'était la personne qui y était représentée.

Recroquevillé en position fœtale se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux noirs d'environ cinq ou six ans, vêtu de vêtements gris et manifestement trop grands pour lui. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau découverte semblait porter une trace de bleu ou d'hématome. De plus, son visage atrocement pâle et émacié était plus que révélateur concernant sa condition. Les photos suivantes, apparemment prises à la morgue, rendaient d'autant plus évidents les mauvais traitements et la sous-nutrition dont le garçon avait été victime.

Lily ne put empêcher son visage d'exprimer l'horreur qu'elle ressentait, tandis que ses yeux passaient d'une photographie à l'autre. Elle prit ensuite sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes, essayant d'arrêter de voir dans son esprit l'état affligeant dans lequel s'était trouvé son autre fils au moment de sa mort.

Toutefois, Sirius n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec elle car il reprit d'un ton doucereux, pas si éloigné de celui de Rogue.

- Tu veux savoir le plus ironique ? Ce ne sont pas les mauvais traitements ou la faim qui l'ont tué. Non, ils l'ont certes affaibli mais il aurait sans doute pu y survivre… les médicomages disent qu'ils ont déjà remarqué ce genre de morts chez des nouveau-nés reniés par de grandes familles de sang-pur, où le traumatisme magique aurait été si grand que l'enfant ne tenait pas le coup la plupart du temps… mais je n'ai pas besoin de faire de dessin à l'ancienne préfète-en-chef, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en réalisant ce que voulait dire Patmol. Ce… ce serait le reniement qui l'aurait tué ? Non, ce n'était pas possible !

- Albus… Albus a dit que c'était sans danger… James m'avait même dit que cela ne t'avait presque rien fait quand tes parents t'avaient…

Elle se retrouva incapable d'en dire davantage car une pression s'exerça soudainement sur sa gorge. Portant ses mains à son cou pour tenter de s'extirper de cette étreinte invisible, elle se rendit compte que la cause de ce mystérieux phénomène résidait dans la baguette pointée sur elle, tenue par un Sirius dont les yeux exprimaient une haine indéfinissable.

- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à James mais la douleur était là, et elle a duré longtemps. D'autant que j'avais seize ans, Lily, lui n'avait qu'une seule année d'existence quand vous l'avez arraché à son foyer et à sa famille !

Déposant doucement la petite Rose sur un petit lit qu'il venait de conjurer, Sirius se rapprocha de la femme de son ancien meilleur ami et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe pour l'amener à son niveau, leurs visages à présent distants de seulement quelques centimètres, permettant à Lily de prendre conscience l'intensité de la rage qui brûlait dans les yeux du Maraudeur d'ordinaire si joyeux et insouciant.

- Vous vous en fichiez peut-être mais moi et Lunard, nous l'aimions ce gosse… Si vous nous en aviez seulement parlé, on aurait été ravis de l'élever mais non… non, il vous fallait absolument le faire disparaître du monde sorcier, le faire souffrir pendant les quelques années qui lui furent données d'exister, auprès de gens qui le haïssaient avant de finalement le laisser mourir seul, oublié de tous, dans le placard à balais de ta sœur !

Hormis la nuit où Voldemort était venu en personne les trouver à Godric's Hollow, jamais la jeune femme n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie… mais elle ressentait non seulement de la peur mais aussi de la honte, une honte sans commune mesure tandis qu'elle réalisait le sort d'une cruauté monstrueuse qu'elle avait fait subir à son fils.

- Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire le degré de haine que je ressens envers toi et James… jamais je n'aurais pensé que la célébrité aurait pu vous monter à la tête au point de tuer votre propre fils. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous ne représentez plus rien pour moi, sinon des connaissances pas le moins du monde appréciées. Nos relations resteront cordiales car je tiens à m'assurer que vous ne ferez pas subir à ma filleule le même sort qu'à son malheureux frère aîné, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? S'exclama Sirius en lui murmurant d'une voix glaciale.

Lily se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, avant de se retrouver libérée du sortilège. Prenant de profondes respirations, elle ne put qu'observer Sirius reprendre la petite fille dans ses bras avant de lui adresser un tout dernier regard.

- Ecœurant…

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça avant de quitter la pièce, laissant la jeune femme pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Antarès se rendit compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la cuisine, ni dans l'étrange endroit où il avait assisté au combat. Clignant des paupières pour que son environnement devienne plus net, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans son lit, un linge humide posé sur son front.

A son chevet se trouvait son père, assis sur une chaise tout en lisant un livre. Lorsqu'il remarqua que l'enfant était réveillé, Tom referma l'ouvrage avant d'adresser un sourire à Antarès.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Un peu bizarre… mais sinon, ça va.

- Tant mieux. Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, tu sais. Gabrielle s'est mise à pleurer comme une fontaine quand elle a vu que tu ne te réveillais pas.

Suite aux paroles prononcées par son père, le garçon se souvint des circonstances dans lesquelles il avait perdu connaissance. Se relevant brusquement dans son lit, il se mit à paniquer :

- Merlin ! Fleur et Gaby étaient là quand j'ai perdu connaissance ! Il faut leur dire que je vais bien sinon elles vont s'inquiéter et…

- Du calme. Le coupa gentiment son père tout en le faisant se rallonger. Elles sont en bas, je vais descendre les avertir que tu vas mieux d'ici quelques minutes. Mais avant tout, j'aimerais savoir si tu as une idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer.

- Et bien… je crois que j'ai eu un étourdissement et puis tout est devenu noir. Et puis quand je me suis réveillé, je n'étais plus ici… mais bon, vu que je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir quitté la maison, je suppose que c'était juste un rêve. Expliqua-t-il, un air penaud plaqué sur son visage.

- Peux-tu me raconter ce rêve ? Lui demanda Jedusor, d'un ton doux mais sérieux.

Antarès passa les minutes qui suivirent à le lui raconter en détail, le visage de Tom conservant une expression concentrée tout au long du récit. Pourtant intérieurement, les rouages s'étaient déjà activés. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un rêve… surtout lorsqu'une rapide visite dans le souvenir du garçon, avec l'autorisation de ce dernier, lui apprit l'identité de l'homme qui mourrait dans ce rêve.

Comment son fils avait-il bien pu rêver d'un homme _réel _sans l'avoir jamais rencontré, ni vu en photo ? Surtout que cet adolescent lui paraissait bien trop familier pour qu'il n'y voie pas une certaine ressemblance avec Antarès… mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Informant mentalement Bella du réveil d'Antarès avant de lui demander de laisser monter les deux jeunes filles, le Seigneur des Ténèbres déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

Si c'était bien une vision qu'il avait reçu, le « Don » devait lui provenir du côté des Black, plus précisément de Tirésias Black, Lord Black aux alentours du XVIème siècle. Là où certaines sorcières avaient le don de prophétie, comme Cassandra Trelawney, d'autres sorciers pouvaient quant à eux avoir des visions de l'avenir, parfois de leur propre futur mais aussi de celui d'autres personnes… dont certaines n'étaient même pas encore nées.

Etant enfin retourné dans la cuisine, il se dirigea sans attendre vers Bella et Walburga, dont les visages étaient sensiblement plus détendus depuis que le mage noir les avait avertis du réveil d'Antarès. S'asseyant à la table auprès d'elles, il ne perdit pas de temps en palabres et alla droit au but.

- Antarès dit avoir eu un rêve mais je pense qu'il s'agirait plutôt d'une vision. Une vision dans laquelle se battent en duel un adolescent qui lui ressemble trait pour trait et un adulte. L'adulte en question, qu'il appelle « professeur » et qui se fait tuer au terme de l'affrontement est un ancien mangemort du nom d'Igor Karkaroff.

Ignorant les expressions stupéfaites des deux sorcières, Jedusor posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Walburga, êtes-vous toujours en possession du Grand Livre des Prédictions, rédigé par votre ancêtre Tirésias ?


	6. Improbable Alliance

Annonce de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, je souhaite m'excuser pour ma longue absence. Ayant été passablement occupé, j'ai négligé cette fiction et j'ai d'ailleurs eu quelques difficultés à rédiger ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les précédents. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas là tout ce que j'ai à vous annoncer.

Cette fiction touche bientôt à sa fin, dans le sens où je ne publierai qu'un ou peut-être deux chapitres après celui-ci. Néanmoins, avant que vous ne vous vous mépreniez, ce n'est pas la fin de cette histoire. ;)

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vais terminer cette fic afin de pouvoir démarrer l'Héritier des Ténèbres 2, qui se passe un peu plus tard chronologiquement. Donc pas d'inquiétude, je ne vais pas vous laisser en plan. :) En attendant, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre. :)

Chapitre 6 : Improbable alliance

* * *

En plus de soixante ans d'existence, même s'il n'en paraissait que la moitié, Tom Jedusor avait lu un très grand nombre de livres. Magie blanche, magie noire, rituels, runes, peu importait le sujet du moment qu'il était en mesure de devenir plus puissant et plus sage.

Néanmoins, tous ces ouvrages avaient eu l'avantage de posséder un index et un nombre de pages assez limité. C'était ainsi plus facile d'accéder au contenu qui l'intéressait… malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas du livre posé sur le bureau en face de lui.

L'énorme ouvrage faisait plus d'un millier de pages, et chacune de ses pages contenait cinq à dix paragraphes écrits en lettres si petites qu'il lui fallait une loupe pour les déchiffrer. Inutile de dire qu'il n'y avait pas non plus d'index auquel se référer, ou plus important, de classement chronologique…

Le Grand Livre des Prédictions était réputé pour être le recueil de plusieurs milliers de prophéties qu'aurait faites Lord Tirésias Nigellus Black, Chef de la famille du même nom il y a de cela près de six siècles. Il fut d'ailleurs l'un des seuls Black à posséder le don de prédiction, un pouvoir tel que même Cassandra Trelawney, une célèbre prophétesse du XIXème siècle, reconnaissait que ses dons n'étaient rien en comparaison de ceux de Tirésias.

Malheureusement, si le grand sorcier avait fait de nombreuses prédictions, il n'avait rendu publiques que celles qui menaçaient ses contemporains de manière imminente, empêchant ainsi de grandes catastrophes. Le reste de ses nombreuses prédictions était demeuré à l'abri dans la grande bibliothèque de la famille Black depuis des siècles, préservé du temps par des sortilèges de conservation.

Le plus grand problème du Seigneur des Ténèbres consistait à faire le tri entre toutes ces prédictions pour trouver la ou lesquelles concernaient peut-être Antarès. Ce qu'avait vu son fils n'était pas une vision normale, Lord Voldemort en était absolument certain. Toutefois, trouver le paragraphe adéquat dans un tel ouvrage revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

Le mage noir aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour son fils. Si c'était bien lui que cette vision montrait, et il avait peu de doutes à ce sujet, alors il n'avait que trois ou quatre ans pour trouver la réponse à ce problème et peut-être tenter de l'empêcher.

Ce n'était pas tant que Jedusor voulait sauver Karkaroff. Après tout, ce traître méritait bien de mourir après l'avoir trahi lui et ses camarades mangemorts. Non, c'était son fils qu'il désirait protéger, autant de devoir accomplir son premier meurtre sur une telle ordure que du désespoir qu'il avait lu sur son visage lorsqu'il avait enlacé cette mystérieuse personne étendue dans le neige…

- Tom, est-ce que je peux vous parler un instant ?

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Walburga Black, actuelle Chef de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black et tante de Bellatrix. Elle était également une femme dotée de nerfs d'acier, trait de caractère qu'elle semblait partager avec sa nièce. Après avoir côtoyé des sorcières dépourvues de personnalité ou d'initiative lors de ses années d'étude à Poudlard, Jedusor devait reconnaître que la compagnie des deux Black était un réel réconfort.

- Bien sûr, Walburga. De quoi s'agit-il ? Lui demanda l'héritier de Serpentard en se levant.

- Vous m'aviez demandé de faire des recherches sur les possibles héritages dont Antarès pourrait faire l'objet. J'ai d'abord commencé par consulter l'Arbre Généalogique des Black… et j'ai demandé une confirmation de la part de Gringotts. Vous allez être surpris du résultat.

Une lueur de curiosité brillant dans ses yeux noirs et il lui emboîta le pas pour se rendre dans le salon. Plusieurs liasses de parchemins y étaient éparpillés mais l'un d'eux, rédigé dans une encre verte transigeait du reste. En effet, le sceau de la banque des gobelins était visible à sa surface.

* * *

_A l'attention de Madame Walburga Black, Chef de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black,_

_Nous avons bien reçu votre demande concernant les possibilités d'héritage de M. Antarès Rigel Orion Black, fils de Bellatrix Black et Héritier de votre famille. Sont indiqués ci-dessous les résultats de notre enquête préliminaire concernant les treize autres familles dont M. Black pourrait légitimement hériter :_

_Par filiation directe__ :_

_- __**Flint**__ (par le mariage de Phineas Nigellus à Ursula Flint) : Troisième héritier, après M. Vildiur Flint, l'actuel Chef de famille et son fils Marcus._

_- __**Bulstrode**__ (par le mariage de Cygnus Black à Violetta Bulstrode) : Second héritier, après M. Arnold Bulstrode, l'actuel Chef de famille, sa seule descendance étant une fille prénommée Millicent._

_- __**Crabbe**__ (par le mariage de Pollux Black et d'Irma Crabbe) : Troisième héritier, après M. Paulus Crabbe, actuel chef de famille et son fils Vincent._

_- __**Rosier**__ (par le mariage de Cygnus Black et Druella Rosier) : Héritier direct, puisque MM Edward et Evan Rosier, derniers descendants males de la lignée, sont décédés._

_Par filiation indirecte__ :_

_~ Par l'intermédiaire de Sirius Black 2__ème__ du nom (frère de Cygnus, arrière-arrière-grand-père de M. Antarès Black)_

_**Gamp**__ (par le mariage de Sirius Black et d'Hester Gamp) : Héritier direct, lignée éteinte._

_**Macmillan **__(par le mariage d'Arcturus Black et de Melania Macmillan) : Troisième héritier, après M. Pierrick Macmillan, chef de famille, et son fils Ernie._

_**Prewett**__ (par le mariage de Lucretia Black à Ignatus Prewett) : Deuxième héritier, après M. Ignatus Prewett, chef de famille et par l'éviction de Molly Prewett Weasley et sa descendance de la Maison Prewett._

_~ Par l'intermédiaire d'Arcturus Black, 1__er__ du nom (frère de Cygnus, arrière-arrière-grand-père de M. Antarès Black)_

_**Yaxley**__ (par le mariage d'Arcturus Black et de Lysandra Yaxley) : Deuxième héritier, après M. Janus Yaxley, chef de famille, sans descendance._

_**Londubat**__ (par le mariage de Callidora Black et d'Harfang Londubat) : Troisième héritier, après M. Frank Londubat, Chef de famille dans l'incapacité d'exercer ses fonctions, et M. Neville Londubat._

_**Croupton**__ (par le mariage de Charis Black et de Caspar Croupton) : Deuxième héritier, après M. Bartemius Croupton Sr, chef de famille, et le reniement de son fils unique, Bartemius Croupton Jr._

_~ Par l'intermédiaire de Belvina Black (sœur de Cygnus, arrière-arrière-grand-père de M. Antarès Black)_

_**Beurk**__ (par le mariage de Belvina Black et d'Herbert Beurk) : Héritier direct, lignée éteinte avec M. Caractacus Beurk._

_~ Par l'intermédiaire de Dorea Black (sœur de Pollux Black, l'arrière-grand-père de M. Antarès Black)_

_**Potter**__ (par le mariage de Dorea Black et de Charlus Potter) : Troisième héritier, après M. James Potter, chef de famille, et son fils M. Leander Potter._

_~ Par l'intermédiaire de Narcissa Black (tante de M. Antarès Black)_

_**Malefoy**__ (par le mariage de Narcissa Black et de Lucius Malefoy) : Troisième héritier, après M. Lucius Malefoy, chef de famille, et son fils M. Drago Malefoy._

_Les héritages des familles Rosier, Gamp et Beurk pourront être perçus par M. Antarès Rigel Orion Black lors de son quinzième anniversaire, ainsi que son titre de Chef de famille de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black avec l'accord de l'actuelle chef de famille, Mme Walburga Black, comme le prévoit la loi sur la passation de pouvoir entre les familles de sang-pur de 1289._

_Nous ne sommes remontés que jusqu'à cinq générations en arrière, raison pour laquelle cette enquête est dite préliminaire. Néanmoins, nous remonterons jusqu'à la dixième génération pour plus de sureté et nous ne manquerons pas de vous communiquer nos résultats._

_Soyez assurée de nos sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Ragnok_

_Vice-président de la Banque Gringotts - Londres_

_

* * *

  
_

Tom reposa le parchemin tout en méditant aux implications qui en découlaient. Son fils était, en plus de celle des Black, l'héritier direct de trois familles de sang-purs : les Rosier, les Gamp et les Beurk. Ces quatre familles avaient un autre point commun que leur ancienneté et leur richesse : le chef de famille bénéficiait d'un siège permanent au Magenmagot.

Or, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, il deviendrait probablement l'héritier des maisons Bulstrode, Croupton, Yaxley et Prewett, qui jouissaient des mêmes privilèges…

- Déconcertant, n'est-ce pas ? Remarqua Walburga, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans la pièce.

- Pour le moins inattendu… mais aussi prodigieux. Antarès était déjà destiné à héritier d'une grande fortune et d'une certaine influence… mais ses acquis vont se multiplier avec ses différents héritages… Au fait, où sont-ils ? Finit-il par l'interroger, en parlant de Bella et d'Antarès.

- Ils sont partis se promener. Ce n'était pas bon pour le petit de rester enfermé à ruminer cette vision alors ma nièce a jugé bon de lui faire prendre l'air.

- Je vois… en tout cas, c'est une excellente nouvelle, merci de m'en avoir averti. Pourriez-vous contacter Severus pour moi ? J'ai certaines requêtes à lui demander, concernant ses futurs élèves…

Et une lueur malicieuse brillait dans les yeux noirs du mage noir le plus craint de Grande-Bretagne tandis qu'il retournait à ses recherches, tout en pensant à l'avenir grandiose qui s'annonçait pour son fils.

* * *

Antarès avait mis près d'une demi-heure à fausser compagnie à sa mère, qui était alors en grande discussion avec Mrs Delacour. Bien que le jeune Black adorait sa mère, il avait parfois besoin de se retrouver seul et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait envie d'être en cet instant.

Cheminant le long de la plage déserte, il finit par arriver au sommet d'une petite colline, en contrebas de laquelle se trouvaient des récifs acérés, sur lesquels des vagues se fracassaient sans discontinuer. Son regard se perdit alors sur l'étendue azurée, y cherchant un peu de quiétude pour faire taire ses inquiétudes.

Le « rêve » qu'il avait fait la veille ne cessait de le hanter. Ce n'étaient certes plus que des flashs mais il entendait encore les supplications de l'homme dans ses cauchemars et le désespoir de l'adolescent face à la silhouette immobile de cette fille…

Il fut néanmoins tiré de ses sombres pensées par un bruit des plus insolites.

Un coassement.

Tournant la tête, il remarqua la présence d'un crapaud qui sautait tranquillement à quelques mètres de lui. Ce dernier tourna d'ailleurs la tête vers lui avant de coasser de nouveau, puis d'attraper une mouche avec sa longue langue. Ce spectacle arracha un fou rire à Antarès que ce dernier ne comprit même pas. Toutefois, il cessa de s'esclaffer en entendant une voix résonner non loin de lui.

- Trévor ! Trévor, reviens !

Celui qui venait de prononcer ces paroles ne tarda pas à apparaître dans son champ de vision. Agé d'environ onze ans lui aussi, le nouveau venu était un garçon au visage joufflu et dont les cheveux bruns virevoltaient au gré de la brise marine. Ses yeux, d'un bleu clair virant sur le gris, s'illuminèrent de joie lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le crapaud.

- Ah te voilà !

Et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il l'eut attrapé et fourré dans la poche de sa robe de sa veste qu'il remarqua la présence de l'autre garçon. Ses joues rosirent immédiatement de honte tandis qu'il inclinait la tête respectueusement.

- Euh bonjour… Commença le garçon d'une voix incertaine.

Pour toute réaction, Antarès se leva lentement et se rapprocha du garçon. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à voir en lui le garçon qu'il avait été du temps où il habitait chez les Dursley. Craintif, dénué de confiance en lui… et seul. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il lui tendit sa main tout en esquissant un sourire :

- Salut, je m'appelle Antarès, Antarès Black.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus regarda un instant sa main tendue, l'air absolument stupéfait, avant de maladroitement la serrer dans la sienne et de répondre d'une voix mal assurée.

- Nev…Neville Londubat.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Neville.

* * *

Dire que Bella n'était pas de bonne humeur aurait été un euphémisme. A peine avait-elle eu le dos tourné que son fils s'était empressé de s'éclipser ! Voilà pourquoi elle parcourait la plage de long en large dans l'espoir de retrouver ce garnement qu'elle détestait presque autant qu'elle l'adorait… et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas si c'étaient les gênes Black ou Potter qui expliquaient son comportement.

L'apercevant enfin, elle était sur le point de l'interpeler lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence d'une autre personne avec lui. Il s'agissait apparemment d'un garçon de son âge, assez timide si elle en croyait la difficulté avec laquelle il répondait à Antarès.

S'approchant de plus près en prenant garde ne pas être vue par les deux enfants, elle put ainsi surprendre leur conversation.

-… tu vas donc intégrer Poudlard cette année ? Demanda Antarès d'un ton curieux.

- O… oui. Ma grand-mère dit que c'est l'une des meilleures écoles de Sorcellerie en Europe, avec Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Et puis, mes deux parents y ont fait leur scolarité alors…

- Je comprends. Il paraît que le château est magnifique.

- J'ai entendu dire ça aussi… et toi, tu vas où ? A Beauxbâtons ?

- Non, Neville. Je suis inscrit à Durmstrang. Ils enseignent certaines matières qui m'intéressent beaucoup là-bas, notamment un cursus avancé en termes de runes. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être !

- L'Etude des Runes ? Mais… je crois qu'on n'étudiait pas ce genre de matières avant la troisième année ? L'interrogea Neville.

- Et bien… disons que je suis un peu en avance, en fait. J'ai commencé ma scolarité un peu plus tôt à Beauxbâtons donc je vais pouvoir entrer directement dans une classe supérieure. Déclara Antarès, un peu gêné.

- Tu veux dire directement en troisième année ?! S'exclama Neville, ébahi.

- Hm… Quatrième, plutôt.

Bellatrix cessa de prêter attention à la suite de leur discussion. Si elle avait bien cerné le dénommé « Neville », il s'agissait probablement du jeune Londubat, le fils des célèbres Aurors du même nom… et le petit-fils d'Augusta Londubat, une femme au moins aussi terrible que sa tante Walburga.

Pour une étrange raison, les femmes de sang-pur de leur époque paraissaient avoir un tempérament bien trempé, peut-être en raison de la guerre avec Grindelwald. Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de l'amitié naissante entre les deux garçons. D'un côté, Neville était un enfant issu d'une famille dite « lumineuse », c'est-à-dire ayant souvent combattu dans les rangs des Aurors ou tout du moins du côté de Dumbledore.

D'un autre côté, c'était l'héritier d'une famille de sang-purs des plus respectables… et puissantes. Pour avoir affronté le couple Londubat à plus d'une occasion, Bellatrix connaissait fort bien le potentiel qui coulait très certainement dans ses veines… et qui pourrait être utile à Antarès dans un avenir plus ou moins proche.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose que la mère du jeune Black avait comprise, c'était que son fils ne désirait pas des subordonnés ou camarades qui le craignent mais qui au contraire, lui fassent confiance et le respectent. Les deux sœurs Delacour arboraient déjà une grande loyauté à son égard et ils n'étaient encore que des enfants…

Antarès était un leader né, sur cela elle n'avait aucun doute… mais était-ce ce à quoi il aspirait ? Désirait-il vraiment devenir le nouveau leader des ténèbres dans la guerre qui se profilait, l'héritier de Tom ?

Telle était la question qui la tourmentait depuis longtemps déjà et elle se demandait encore quel chemin elle souhaitait le voir emprunter…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore contemplait la pile de parchemins qu'il lui fallait encore remplir avec un sentiment de lassitude croissant. Ayant toujours été plus ou moins attiré par le pouvoir, raison pour laquelle il était devenu à la fois Directeur de la prestigieuse Ecole de Sorcellerie _et_ Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, il n'avait jamais songé aux écrasantes responsabilités qui accompagnaient ses pouvoirs.

Cela faisait près d'un demi-siècle qu'il était adulé par la majorité du monde sorcier, majoritairement comme Vainqueur de Grindelwald mais aussi pour son rôle dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Véritable icône de la lumière, il représentait celui vers lequel tous tournaient les yeux pour trouver une solution à leurs problèmes et si la plupart du temps, il appréciait cette attention… il existait aussi des moments où il la détestait.

A l'approche de la rentrée scolaire, il devait établir les emplois du temps des élèves des quatre maisons pour _sept_ années différentes en réussissant à chaque fois à établir un certain équilibre. Le système des maisons n'était certes pas le plus adéquat pour encourager la mixité entre les élèves mais il avait besoin d'ostraciser les Serpentard pour mener à bien ses projets. D'un autre côté, les Gryffondor se rangeraient comme toujours à ses côtés et plus exactement, aux côtés de Leander lorsque ce dernier commencerait sa scolarité.

Quant aux Serdaigle et aux Poufsouffle, malgré quelques défections possibles chez les Mangemorts, la majorité demeurerait dans la lumière…

Malheureusement, il avait aussi ses devoirs au Magenmagot à remplir, des devoirs que d'influents sang-purs, comme Lucius Malefoy, rendaient particulièrement difficiles… Il lui semblait que l'ancien mangemort livrait une croisade personnelle contre lui, tentant aussi bien de saper ses efforts au Magenmagot en soudoyant Fudge que son engagement à Poudlard avec les réformes du Conseil d'administration de l'école.

Néanmoins, il lui fallait relativiser. Du côté de Leander, tout se profilait à merveille. Le garçon avait noué de profonds liens d'amitié avec les Weasley, notamment le jeune Ronald… et le comportement de la petite Ginny laissait présager une union possible entre les deux familles. Molly n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, en tous les cas…

La seule ombre au tableau était l'éloignement de Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, dont les contacts avec le vieux directeur étaient devenus presque inexistants ces derniers temps. Par l'intermédiaire de James, Albus savait que les deux Maraudeurs visitaient toujours assez fréquemment la maison des Potter mais c'était en général davantage pour s'occuper de la petite Rose que du Survivant…

La seule explication que Dumbledore trouvait à ce comportement, c'était que Sirius ait trouvé un moyen de lever le sortilège d'amnésie qu'il avait utilisé sur lui à la mort du jeune Harry. Le vieil homme laissa alors échapper un profond soupir, espérant de tout son cœur que l'animagus et le lycanthrope comprennent un jour que ses agissements parfois extrêmes étaient faits pour le plus grand bien…

Gobant un bonbon au citron, il songea que les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples à l'époque où il se contentait d'être un simple professeur de Métamorphose…

* * *

Severus Rogue était un homme possédant bien des visages. Maître des potions aux capacités demeurées inégalées, professeur à la pédagogie très limitée, duelliste exemplaire, créateur de sortilèges méconnu mais néanmoins doué…

… et baby-sitter à ses œuvres perdues.

Il se retrouvait au milieu de quatre enfants qui le regardaient avec des étoiles plein les yeux, une vue qui attendrissait légèrement son cœur de pierre autant qu'elle l'irritait. Il était un mangemort, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Un guerrier, un espion mais certainement pas une bonne d'enfants !

Et pourtant, il s'avoua vaincu sans même tenter de résister, prenant la parole d'une voix morne.

- C'est d'accord, je vais vous préparer ce gâteau au chocolat mais je vous préviens qu'à la moindre incartade…

- MERCI TONTON SEVY !! S'exclama Gabrielle qui se jeta directement à son cou.

Elle fut bientôt suivie par Fleur, Antarès et même Neville, qui avait commencé à être plus à l'aise en présence du maître des potions au fur et à mesure. Le jour de leur rencontre, le jeune Londubat avait manqué de s'évanouir sous le regard noir du Directeur des Serpentard mais un petit cours de la part d'Antarès sur Rogue lui avait appris la véritable nature de l'homme, un cours démontré ensuite par Antarès lui-même, qui avait passé le jour suivant à rendre la vie du professeur impossible, en réussissant à s'en tirer sans la moindre égratignure…

Neville n'aurait pas osé le dire à haute voix mais il était heureux d'avoir rencontré Antarès. Le jeune Black l'avait immédiatement accepté, sans rien demander d'autre en retour que son amitié. Puis il l'avait présenté à Fleur et à sa petite sœur Gabrielle, qui semblaient l'avoir adopté. Cela n'avait pas empêché le garçon de rougir comme une pivoine lorsque l'aînée des deux sœurs l'avait embrassé sur la joue…

Tous concentrés soit sur la leçon de cuisine de Severus, soit sur leurs propres pensées, les enfants ignoraient tout de ce qui se passait actuellement dans le salon… et n'auraient probablement pas voulu le savoir s'ils avaient eu le choix.

* * *

Dans le salon de la résidence d'été des Black, la tension était telle que l'on se serait cru à une finale de coupe du monde de Quidditch sur le point de débuter. D'un côté de la pièce se trouvaient Walburga Black, confortablement assise dans un fauteuil. A ses côtés se tenaient Bellatrix et Tom, la mangemort s'étant blottie dans les bras de son compagnon.

Face à eux se trouvaient une femme âgée également assise, vêtue d'une robe verte et portant une étole de renard, ainsi qu'un chapeau couronné d'un vautour empaillé. Sur ses genoux était posé un grand sac à main rouge, dont le contenu demeurait un mystère.

A côté d'elle se tenait un homme d'une cinquantaine ou soixantaine d'années peut-être, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier sombre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient grisonnants au niveau de ses tempes mais son regard bleuté était au moins aussi acéré que celui de la femme assise à côté de lui.

Après un silence qui parut durer une éternité, la matriarche des Black prit la parole d'une voix neutre.

- Augusta.

- Walburga. Répondit la grand-mère de Neville d'un ton égal.

Puis le silence se prolongea pendant encore quelques instants, au terme desquels ce fut Augusta qui prit l'initiative.

- J'ignore quels sont tes projets, Walburga mais si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul cheveu de mon petit-fils, je peux t'assurer qu'il te faudra davantage qu'un mage noir à tes côtés pour m'empêcher de te tuer.

Pour toute réponse, la matriarche des Black esquissa un sourire sardonique avant de lui répondre.

- Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de sa morgue, Augusta… mais rassure-toi, je n'ai rien contre Neville. Sa rencontre avec Antarès semble être un pur hasard…

… _ou le fruit du destin_. Mais si les deux femmes en étaient toutes les deux conscientes, elles ne le manifestèrent toutefois pas à voix haute. Une alliance entre les deux clans n'avait pas eu lieu depuis près de soixante ans, plus précisément depuis l'union d'Harfang Londubat à Callidora Black.

Ils auraient probablement continué ainsi encore un moment si la porte du salon ne s'était pas brusquement ouverte, laissant entrer des enfants couverts de farine et portant fièrement sur un plateau ce qui ressemblait à une forêt noire.

Les adultes restèrent un moment stupéfaits devant les mines blanchies des enfants mais bientôt, Tom et l'homme qui se tenait aux côtés d'Augusta ne tardèrent pas à éclater de rire.

L'homme en question se rapprocha d'ailleurs du gâteau et en goûta un morceau avec son index.

- Hm… délicieux !

- Oncle Algie ! Il ne faut pas te servir comme ça, on n'a pas encore découpé les parts ! S'exclama Neville, d'un ton clairement désapprobateur.

En contemplant ce spectacle, Augusta ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres flétries. Son petit-fils, qui était d'ordinaire si réservé et timide, se montrait un peu plus sûr de lui depuis ces derniers jours… ou plus précisément depuis sa rencontre avec Antarès Black.

Ses yeux dérivèrent naturellement vers le garçon en question, qui venait de passer un bras autour des épaules de Neville en riant. Ce garçon n'était pas mauvais, son instinct le lui assurait. Toutefois… sa route croiserait celle des ténèbres à un moment ou à un autre et il ne tiendrait qu'à lui de demeurer dans la lumière ou de basculer dans l'ombre…

… mais pour le moment, elle lui laisserait le bénéfice du doute.

- Puis-je avoir une part moi aussi, si ce n'est pas trop demander ? Demanda Augusta de sa voix autoritaire.

Neville parut légèrement surpris par la requête, conscient que sa grand-mère n'aimait pas beaucoup les pâtisseries et autres sucreries mais l'effort qu'elle faisait à son égard lui réchauffa le cœur. Il s'empressa de découper une part de gâteau avant de la lui apporter sur une assiette, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Tom avait observé la scène avec attention et une fois encore, son fils l'époustouflait. On aurait pu croire que l'entrée fracassante des enfants n'avait été qu'une heureuse coïncidence mais il connaissait trop Antarès pour y croire. Malgré ses allures de Gryffondor, le garçon était un Serpentard pure souche, dans le sens le plus… « noble » du terme.

L'air entendu de Severus corroborait son hypothèse. Le maître des potions s'était montré d'une grande aide depuis qu'ils avaient repris contact et si c'était possible, il le considérait comme ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un ami. Peut-être même lui parlerait-il de la vision d'Antarès et de ses recherches dans le Livre des Prophéties…

Si l'alliance avec les Londubat semblait désormais en bonne voie, ne serait-ce que sous la forme d'un pacte de neutralité, le fait que la rentrée des classes approche à grand pas inquiétait malgré tout le mage noir. Après tout, il avait toujours été à proximité de son fils, autant pour surveiller ses progrès que pour le protéger et… malgré ce que sa raison lui dictait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un malheur allait arriver… tôt ou tard.


	7. Inéluctacle Destinée

Note de l'auteur : Voici le septième et dernier chapitre de cette fic. Comme vous allez peut-être vous en rendre compte, je passe très vite les trois années qui séparent le chapitre précédent de la fic qui suit, pour la bonne et simple raison que des flashs backs et d'autres explications seront donnés dans la fiction suivante. Cela sert donc simplement d'aperçu pour vous montrer comment les personnages ont évolué pendant ce laps de temps ainsi que certains indices sur la tournure de plusieurs événements essentiels...

En ce qui concerne la seconde fic, le premier chapitre devrait être publié ce soir, ou peut-être demain car il est déjà en cours d'écriture. Enjoy it!

Chapitre 7 : Inéluctable Destinée

* * *

- GRYFFONDOR !!!

Le verdict du choipeau magique fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part des rouge et or tandis que Leander Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, rejoignait leur table. De rares individus se contentèrent d'applaudir plus modérément, comme ce fut justement le cas d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus.

Les quelques semaines passées en compagnie d'Antarès mais aussi de Fleur et Gabrielle avaient changé Neville. Il n'aurait pas su dire exactement quoi mais il savait qu'il n'était plus le même qu'au début des vacances. Le jeune Londubat regrettait néanmoins d'être séparé de ses amis, Fleur étant demeurée en France pour poursuivre son éducation à Beauxbâtons alors qu'Antarès se rendait à Durmstrang…

Mais surtout, c'était la joie et la fierté qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de sa grand-mère qui avaient affermi les nouvelles convictions du jeune Gryffondor. Il était prêt maintenant, prêt à se montrer à la hauteur de la mémoire de ses parents… et aussi, prêt à devenir plus fort pour mériter sa place aux côtés de celui qui était devenu son premier et meilleur ami.

Du sang vélane coulait dans les veines de la jeune Fleur Delacour, raison pour laquelle les garçons étaient attirés par elle comme un ours par un pot de miel. Néanmoins, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle appréciait beaucoup moins leur attention qu'elle le faisait auparavant.

Antarès avait été son premier ami masculin à ne pas être sensible à ses charmes de vélane. C'était peut-être pour ça que son avis, aussi bien positif que négatif, en était venu à compter autant pour elle…

… mais d'un autre côté, elle avait conscience que ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Le jeune Black n'était âgé que de onze ans lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés mais même à l'époque, elle avait toujours ressenti une affection particulière à son égard. Au départ, elle avait pris cela pour de l'amour fraternel, comme ce qu'elle ressentait pour Gabrielle mais avec le temps…

D'ailleurs, Gabrielle aussi semblait se languir de lui. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de demander à sa sœur de lui apprendre à écrire pour pouvoir correspondre avec Antarès. En fait, une grande majorité de ses camarades de classe avaient demandé de ses nouvelles, demandant ce qu'était advenu le « mignon », « adorable », « coquin » petit Antarès Black. Fleur n'était pas sûre si elle devait s'amuser ou s'irriter devant ce genre de comportement qu'au fond, elle comprenait…

Après tout, Antarès avait été l'un des rares garçons à intégrer Beauxbâtons. La plupart des vieilles familles préféraient envoyer leurs garçons à Durmstrang voire même en Amérique plutôt qu'à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie française. Serait-il resté deux ou trois ans de plus, il est probable que le jeune Black aurait brisé bien des cœurs… une pensée à laquelle elle ne préférait pas songer.

Jusqu'ici, le garçon avait maintenu une correspondance soutenue avec elle, lui envoyant environ une lettre par semaine. Il lui avait raconté son arrivée dans un pays particulièrement froid puis sa rencontre avec un certain Viktor Krum… un garçon en quatrième année et ayant donc trois ans de plus que lui.

D'après ses lettres, Krum s'était tout d'abord montré assez distant mais leur passion commune du Quidditch et du duel les avait rapprochés. Il parlait aussi d'une fille, une dénommée Alicia, d'un an son aînée avec laquelle il s'était lié d'amitié…

… et très franchement, la jeune Delacour espérait que cela ne reste que cela.

* * *

L'adolescent de douze ans enchaîna un nouveau looping, sous les exclamations stupéfaites des spectateurs et redressa juste à temps tandis que l'attrapeur adverse percutait violemment le sol. Remontant en chandelle, le garçon aux cheveux noirs repartit à toute vitesse vers l'autre partie du terrain, juste à temps pour attraper la petite balle dorée qui volait à quelques mètres de lui.

Une véritable ovation déchaîna le stade, tandis que le garçon redescendait vers le sol, le vif d'or fermement serré dans son poing. Sur place l'attendaient ses équipiers mais aussi deux autres personnes.

Le garçon portait lui aussi l'uniforme rouge et noir de l'équipe de Quidditch de Durmstrang mais il semblait sensiblement plus âgé. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs, bien qu'en partie cachés sous d'épais sourcils. Grand et svelte, l'élève de cinquième année avait un bras en écharpe tandis qu'il s'approchait du garçon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Antarrrès ! Tu ne cesserrras jamais de m'étonner ! Je pensais êtrrre le seul à savoirrr réussirrr aussi bien une feinte de Wrrronski!

- Viktor ! Je n'ai pas passé toute une année à t'aider à améliorer ton anglais pour t'entendre massacrer ma langue alors s'il te plait, fais un effort. Répondit Antarès d'un ton exaspéré.

- Comme tu voudras. Reprit-il, avec un accent nettement moins prononcé. Il n'empêche que tu es sans doute le meilleur attrapeur du pays, après moi bien sûr.

- Nous n'avons toujours pas déterminé qui était le meilleur. Rétorqua le garçon aux yeux verts d'une voix malicieuse.

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini, tous les deux ?!

Celle qui venait de prendre la parole était une adolescente d'environ treize ans, dont les longs cheveux châtains étaient attachés dans son dos par un ruban. Enveloppant Antarès dans une chaleureuse étreinte, qui fit légèrement rougir le jeune Black, elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Voici le prix promis au vainqueur. S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

- Alicia… tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de vouloir pervertir les garçons innocents ? Rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton amusé…

… qu'il regretta amèrement lorsqu'elle commença à déchaîner sur lui le maléfice cuisant dont elle avait le secret.

* * *

Ses robes en partie trempées en raison du lieu humide qu'il venait de visiter, l'adolescent laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement tandis que l'oiseau au plumage écarlate le reposait sur le sol, en compagnie de deux autres adolescents, tous deux inconscients, en plein milieu des toilettes du deuxième étage.

Le premier n'était autre que le célèbre Leander Potter, qui ne présentait que quelques égratignures sans gravité et semblait dormir paisiblement. Quant à l'autre, il s'agissait d'une fille aux longs cheveux roux, cadette des enfants Weasley et censée être l'hôte involontaire du journal de Lord Voldemort.

S'autorisant un instant de répit, il sortit de sa poche un petit miroir à double sens, qui révéla l'image d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre et aux yeux tout aussi sombres qui arborait un air préoccupé.

_- Tu n'as pas eu trop de difficultés, Neville ?_

- Bah, plus que je ne l'aurais cru… mais bon, Severus m'a aidé à maintenir l'illusion donc ça a été. Leander n'y a vu que du feu, quant à Ginny… les faux souvenirs ont tous été implantés.

_- Où est Severus d'ailleurs ?_

- Il a préféré partir en premier pour pouvoir « découvrir la scène » avec les autres professeurs.

_- Et l'épée de Gryffondor ?_

- Elle est sortie du choipeau comme tu l'avais prévu… et je l'ai remplacée par la copie après que Leander ait perdu connaissance.

_- Parfait. Le journal est-il dans l'état escompté ?_

- Hm… je pense qu'il correspond bien à l'idée de « troué de part en part ». Rétorqua l'adolescent d'un ton cynique en brandissant le journal en question.

_- Excellent. Tu peux prendre un peu de repos maintenant. Je te remercie infiniment pour ton aide, Neville._

- Ce n'est rien. Je sais qu'il est important de préserver les apparences… Bonne nuit, oncle Tom.

Et sur ce, le Gryffondor se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité et quitta la pièce sans un bruit, tandis que seulement quelques instants plus tard, les professeurs y faisaient irruption…

* * *

_- Stupefix ! Impedimenta ! Diffindo !!_

L'adolescent sauta, roulait et se jetait de tous côtés pour esquiver les rayons lumineux qui fonçaient dans sa direction et tout en réussissant à jeter ses propres sortilèges au passage. Agé de tout juste treize ans, le jeune Antarès faisait preuve d'une agilité impressionnante tandis qu'il parvenait à éviter les sortilèges de Bella mais sa précision était elle aussi pour le moins satisfaisante, manquant à chaque fois la mangemort de très peu…

Cela faisait près de trois heures que leur petit « duel d'entraînement » avait débuté mais aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner. Ils se réfrénaient d'utiliser des sortilèges trop dangereux l'un contre l'autre mais même les simples maléfices qu'ils lançaient parvenaient souvent à faire exploser une pierre ou créer un petit cratère au lieu de l'explosion.

Haletant, l'adolescent finit par prendre appui sur ses jambes avant de se projeter en l'air, amplifiant sa poussée avec un sort d'ascension. Se plaçant ainsi entre sa mère et le soleil, il commença à redescendre en fonçant sur elle, s'appuyant sur une variante d'un sortilège de lévitation avant de finalement braquer sa baguette à deux mains dans sa direction.

- _EXPELLIARMUS !!_ Pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Le sortilège de désarmement frappa la jeune femme de plein fouet, la faisant reculer alors que sa baguette volait jusqu'à la main du jeune Black. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol mais n'eut pas la force de bien maîtriser sa chute, raison pour laquelle il s'effondra sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé.

Respirant bruyamment, il mit quelques instants avant de pouvoir se redresser sur un coude et contempla sa main assise juste à côté de lui, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux noirs brillaient de fierté.

- Tu t'es vraiment amélioré, Antarès.

- Je suis d'accord. Je pense que tu es prêt à tester la magie noire en combat réel… avec moi bien sûr. S'exclama une nouvelle voix.

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers son père, qui se tenait appuyé contre le mur, un léger sourire éclairant son visage. Tom Jedusor avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter cette idée. Après tout, son fils était déjà un excellent duelliste et connaissait bien des sorts de magie noire… mais il s'était résigné à l'idée qu'il lui faudrait plus que ses talents naturels pour les utiliser efficacement en combat.

- Je te laisse le reste de la journée pour te reposer. Nous commencerons demain, à l'aube alors tâche d'être en forme. Lui déclara-t-il d'une voix solennelle, que démentissait la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

Puis, ébouriffant une dernière fois les cheveux de son fils, Lord Voldemort s'en retourna vers son déchiffrage des prophéties, demeuré infructueux ces deux dernières années…

* * *

La rentrée venait de commencer et Fleur n'en revenait toujours pas de la vitesse à laquelle étaient passées les vacances d'été. Comme à chaque fois, Antarès semblait avoir grandi et ses connaissances paraissaient s'étendre de manière tout aussi exponentielle si elle en croyait la poupée en bois que le garçon avait créé pour Gabrielle à l'aide uniquement de runes.

Le garçon n'avait que treize ans mais il était déjà en sixième années d'études à Durmstrang, c'est-à-dire le même niveau qu'elle à Beauxbâtons mais avec sensiblement plus de matières. L'intérêt académique du jeune Black n'avait pas changé pendant toutes ces années et elle commençait presque à croire qu'il finirait par en savoir autant que l'oncle Tom en deux fois moins de temps…

Et étrangement, cela avait donné envie à la jeune Delacour de travailler encore plus dur que d'habitudes, demandant même à Mme Maxime de lui donner des leçons supplémentaires. Elle n'oublierait jamais le rire tonitruant de celle-ci lorsqu'elle lui avait fait sa requête ou plutôt lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué les _raisons_ de la dite requête, ses joues empourprées.

La directrice adjointe avait néanmoins accepté et Fleur avait commencé à s'entraîner à un rythme infernal. Négligeant les divertissements quelque peu… « futiles » auxquels elle s'adonnait habituellement, elle était ainsi devenue bien meilleure en duel et en métamorphose, tout en raffermissant sa maîtrise des sortilèges et de l'arithmancie.

Tout cela n'était bien sûr pas innocent. Elle avait une idée très précise de ce qu'elle voudrait faire l'été suivante, lorsqu'Antarès aurait fêté son quatorzième anniversaire… et cette fois-ci, elle comptait bien conquérir ce qui lui avait pour l'instant échappé.

* * *

- Neville ?! Souffla une voix féminine d'un ton effaré.

Une Hermione décontenancée observait le Gryffondor aux cheveux bruns s'atteler à détacher Buck dès l'instant même où le Ministre et le Directeur étaient entrés dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Neville avait toujours été discret et un peu maladroit, bien que ses notes se soient toujours avérées bien meilleures que celles de Ron et Leander, et pas si éloignées des siennes d'ailleurs.

Le jeune Londubat n'avait néanmoins jamais fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel… et bien qu'il soit ami avec Hagrid, elle ne l'imaginait pas capable de risquer une expulsion voire un procès pour sauver un hippogriffe. Néanmoins, elle devait manifestement se tromper car l'adolescent venait effectivement de détacher la créature magique et l'emmenait avec lui dans la forêt.

Ayant laissé à Leander la tâche de trouver Pettigrow, elle suivit quant à elle Buck et Neville dans la forêt, où ils finirent par s'arrêter quelques minutes plus tard, au milieu d'une petite clairière. L'adolescent caressait doucement la robe grise de l'hypogriffe et lui murmurait à l'oreille. Puis il s'écarta de quelques pas et sortit sa baguette magique.

- Désolé l'ami mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Et d'un geste de sa baguette, il fit changer la couleur du pelage de Buck, qui passa de gris clair à brun, strié de zébrures plus claires. Hermione avait déjà vu ce genre de couleur dans ses livres, caractéristique des hippogriffes natifs du Pays de Galles.

- Maintenant, tu es libre l'ami mais fais attention à toi quand même. S'exclama l'adolescent en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Buck répondit à son salut et laissa échapper un petit cri avant de prendre son envol, laissant Neville seul au milieu de la clairière. Rangeant sa baguette, il se renfonça dans la forêt en direction du château tandis qu'Hermione se décidait à rejoindre Leander, tout en demeurant troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir…

* * *

Une petite fille d'environ sept ans était assise près d'une cheminée, tenant entre ses mains un cadre photo qui semblait dater d'un autre âge. Ses cheveux d'un roux sombre, virant vers l'auburn étaient attachés en deux nattes qui retombaient respectivement sur chacune de ses épaules. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude semblaient remplis de tristesse et de regrets tandis qu'elle fixait la photo.

- Oncle Siri ?

- Oui, ma puce ?

Sirius Black venait d'émerger de l'autre pièce. Vêtu d'un pantalon anthracite et d'une chemise blanche, le Maraudeur arborait une expression douce sur son visage mais ses traits semblaient avoir été creusés par le chagrin. Ses cheveux bruns et ondulés retombaient sur ses yeux avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte, caractéristique des Black.

S'asseyant en tailleur près de sa filleule, il prit le temps de contempler la photo de ses yeux gris. On pouvait y voir deux nourrissons âgés d'environ un an. Celui de gauche était sans aucun doute possible Leander, ses courts cheveux noirs et ses yeux noisette étant identiques à ceux de son père.

En revanche, l'autre était différent. S'il possédait lui aussi la chevelure ébène de James, ses yeux étaient verts, d'un vert émeraude qu'il pouvait contempler dans les iris tristes de Rose.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait joué avec moi ? Leander ne veut jamais jouer avec moi…

- Oui, je le pense. C'était un bébé très calme… on ne l'entendait jamais pleurer…

Il était sur le point de poursuivre sa phrase lorsque les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes. Dans un réflexe, il plaça la petite fille derrière lui et dégaina sa baguette, prêt à en découdre avec quiconque aurait l'impudence de vouloir passer.

Même si l'accès de sa cheminée était restreinte à seulement quelques personnes, une liste qu'il avait encore raccourcie en excluant Dumbledore du lot, Patmol en était venu à ne plus faire confiance à personne depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur Harry et le sort d'amnésie duquel il était l'objet… enfin, personne à part son vieil ami Remus, en qui il avait une confiance sans limites.

Les flammes révélèrent bientôt la silhouette mince d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années, dont les longs cheveux d'un roux sombre et les yeux émeraude paraissaient identiques à ceux de Rose. Néanmoins, Sirius ne baissa pas immédiatement sa baguette lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de Lily Potter, celle-ci faisant partie de ces personnes qu'il n'avait vraiment plus envie de voir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Lily ? L'interrogea le Maraudeur d'une voix neutre.

La jeune femme remarqua que si le Maraudeur avait fini par abaisser sa baguette, il la conservait fermement serré dans sa main, une main qui paraissait tremblante tant l'envie de lui jeter un sort le démangeait.

- Rose, est-ce que tu veux bien aller jouer à l'étage, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Lily d'une voix douce.

- Oui, maman…

La petite fit un petit geste de la main à son parrain avant de disparaître dans l'escalier. Une fois qu'elle fut en haut, Lily se retourna vers Sirius, un air attristé peint sur son visage.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas rendu mon filleul, n'est-ce pas ?

La réplique cinglante de Black la toucha en plein cœur, l'obligeant à détourner les yeux du regard flamboyant de Patmol. Ce dernier s'assit sur un fauteuil, sa baguette toujours dans sa main alors qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix sèche.

- Qu'es-tu venue faire ici, Lily ? N'avais-tu pas un cours à donner ?

A la demande du Directeur trois ans plus tôt, la jeune femme avait accepté de prendre le poste de professeur d'Etude des Runes, laissé vaquant par le professeur Babling. Cela lui permettait de veiller sur Leander mais ne lui laissait plus le temps de s'occuper de Rose. Voilà pourquoi Sirius s'était proposé - ou plutôt avait obligé – la jeune mère à lui laisser la garde de l'enfant…

… une enfant qui paraissait très heureuse de la compagnie de son oncle Siri, de même qu'elle appréciait beaucoup son oncle Mumus. Les deux Maraudeurs se montraient très attentionnés et protecteurs à son égard… même par rapport à ses propres parents, qui commençaient à apparaître comme des étrangers dans ce tableau si parfait.

La naissance de Rose n'avait pas été préméditée mais Lily devait reconnaître qu'en s'apercevant de la ressemblance flagrante, autant physique que mentale, entre Leander et James, elle avait espéré avoir un second enfant, un enfant qui lui ressemblait plus à _elle_. C'est ainsi que Rose avait vu le jour et de la même manière que Leander était une copie conforme de James, la petite était identique à sa mère en bien des points.

- Je… je n'en peux plus de cette situation ! Lâcha-t-elle finalement. Je voudrais que tout redevienne comment avant ! Je savais que James et moi avons commis une erreur, une terrible erreur mais… est-ce là une raison pour nous punir aussi durement ?!

- Tu n'as toujours rien compris… Toi et James n'êtes plus les mêmes que Remus et moi avons connu. Cornedrue… Cornedrue a toujours été un peu fier et vantard mais là… il expose et brandit son fils comme une bête de foire ! Et toi… toi qui n'as jamais été du genre à te soumettre, tu acquiesces en silence au moindre de ces caprices !

La voix de Sirius était vibrante d'émotion et eut-il été seul, peut-être aurait-il autorisé les larmes à s'écouler le long de ses joues. Mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était cette rage qui bouillait dans son ventre depuis des années qui demandait à pouvoir sortir, pour dire ses quatre vérités à Lily Potter, née Evans.

- Tout ce qu'il nous reste de nos amis, ce sont leurs enfants… et tandis que vous en avez gâté un jusqu'à le pourrir, vous avez renié l'autre pour ensuite le laisser mourir… je ne veux pas que ça arrive à ma filleule, il faudra me tuer avant que ça arrive !

- Et me passer également sur le corps, car tant que je serai vivant, je ne l'autoriserai pas non plus. Prononça une nouvelle voix, d'un ton clair et tranchant comme une lame de rasoir.

Celui qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce n'était autre que Remus Lupin. Lunard avait l'air fatigué, comme c'était souvent le cas, mais ses yeux d'ambre brillaient de détermination. Lily avait conscience que les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face étaient sérieux et n'auraient probablement pas hésité un seul instant s'ils avaient dû choisir entre la petite Rose et leurs anciens amis.

- Je… je ne suis pas… Balbutia Lily, sans arriver à terminer sa phrase.

Et c'est alors qu'elle tourna la tête, tombant nez à nez avec une femme aux cheveux d'un roux sombre, impeccablement coiffés et parée de boucles d'oreilles de petite taille mais certainement hors de prix. Son visage aux traits fins était certes beau mais c'était une beauté froide, aussi superficielle que son maquillage…

Quant à ses yeux verts, ils étaient d'un vert terne, presque éteint…

… et c'est avec horreur qu'elle réalisa que la personne qui lui faisait face n'était que son propre reflet dans un miroir.

Comment était-elle passée de la jeune femme naturelle, vive et dotée d'un caractère bien trempé à cette… cette… étrangère ?

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette scène, elle attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparût dans l'âtre de la cheminée en criant le nom de l'école, laissant derrière elle deux Maraudeurs pour le moins surpris et dubitatifs mais néanmoins soulagés.

Sirius fut le premier à laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de ranger sa baguette magique dans son holster.

- J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais… S'exclama-t-il d'un ton las.

- Moi aussi. Je ne saurais plus dire comment raisonne cette femme, elle m'a l'air si différente de la Lily que nous avons connu… Répondit Remus en prenant place dans le fauteuil faisant face à celui de Patmol.

- Oui, mais au moins elle ignore qu'Harry a survécu… j'ai franchement hâte de revoir mon filleul, tu sais… et de pouvoir révéler son existence à Rose. Elle a l'air si triste en regardant sa photo…

- Je sais, Sirius mais nous devons d'abord être totalement sûrs avant de le lui dire… et Severus nous a assuré que le moment était proche.

- Ah ce fichu Rogue ! S'il n'y avait qu'une seule chance pour qu'il craque, je l'aurais bien soumis à tous les sortilèges de chatouillis que je connais mais…

-… il ne serait pas du genre à rire même si James se mettait à danser en plein milieu de la Grande Salle avec une écharpe de Serpentard pour tout vêtement…

Et tous deux éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la scène, ignorant la présence d'une personne qui venait d'entendre toute la conversation, cachée dans les escaliers…

* * *

C'était une journée magnifique pour Antarès. L'année scolaire touchait presque à sa fin et il se sentait plus heureux que jamais. Après tout, il avait réussi à avouer ses sentiments à Alicia une semaine auparavant et… elle y avait répondu par le baiser le plus passionné qu'il lui eut été donné de recevoir… qui s'avérait aussi être le premier qu'il ait jamais reçu d'ailleurs.

Ils n'avaient hélas pas eu le temps de se voir beaucoup ces derniers jours à cause des examens mais maintenant que ceux-ci étaient terminés, il allait pouvoir passer les prochains jours ensemble sans que plus rien ne puisse les séparer.

Néanmoins, impatient comme il l'était, le garçon ne put se résigner à l'attendre à l'entrée de son dortoir. L'adolescente lui avait dit qu'elle devait parler de quelque chose avec le Directeur et qu'elle serait donc un peu en retard.

Partant à sa rencontre en passant par les jardins, enneigés même à cette époque de l'année dans les hauteurs où ils se trouvaient, il s'arrêta en entendant ce qu'il perçut comme un cri. Puis se mettant à courir en direction des éclats de voix, il s'arrêta net en apercevant une scène des plus horribles.

Alicia s'effondra dans la neige, à seulement quelques mètres d'Igor Karkaroff, dont la baguette était toujours pointée en direction de l'adolescente.

- Alicia… Murmura-t-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant. ALICIA !!!

* * *

Il avait fallu plus de trois ans à Tom Jedusor mais il avait enfin trouvé la prophétie qu'il recherchait, ou tout du moins était-ce une des prédictions les plus vraisemblables pour le cas qui le concernait. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure qu'il déchiffrait le paragraphe, ses yeux s'ouvraient un peu plus de stupeur.

Attrapant son miroir à double-sens, il aboya plus qu'il ne prononça le prénom :

- ANTARES !!

Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne lui répondit. Délaissant le miroir, il se précipita jusqu'à la cheminée, dans laquelle il jeta de la poudre avant de prendre la parole d'une voix forte.

- Institut Durmstrang !! Je voudrais parler à mon fils !

Une tête aux cheveux blonds apparût dans les flammes, celle de la sous-directrice de l'Institut, Anya von Einzbern.

_- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

- Je voudrais parler à mon fils, Antarès Black ! Ou au Directeur !

_- Je crains de ne pouvoir accéder à votre requête… le Directeur est actuellement occupé._

Le cœur du mage noir rata un battement et celui-ci n'hésita plus avant d'attraper le portoloin d'urgence qu'il avait préparé, il y a de cela plus de deux ans, en prévision d'un cas de ce genre. C'était bien évidemment un portoloin illégal, fait pour traverser sur de très longues distances… et aussi pour trouver une personne vivante plutôt qu'un point fixe.

C'est ainsi que quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva dans une sorte de parc enneigé, où seules trois silhouettes étaient visibles…

… mais les choses ne semblaient pas s'être déroulées comme prévu.

Antarès était bien là, agenouillé auprès d'une silhouette aux longs cheveux châtains qui ne semblait pas se mouvoir. Non, la différence venait de Karkaroff…

Dans la vision d'Antarès, voilà de cela plus de trois ans, il avait vu ce traître de Karkaroff mourir d'une crise cardiaque engendrée par sa propre peur, et n'ayant ainsi comme seule blessure corporelle un bras tordu par le _Brachium Torqueo_ utilisé par son fils…

… mais ce qu'il voyait n'avait pas pu être engendré par ce simple maléfice.

Une large mare pourpre s'étendait tout autour du corps de l'ancien mangemort, qui était tout simplement méconnaissable. Ses membres étaient tordus dans des angles bizarres tandis que son corps était parcouru de profondes marques de lacérations. Le visage du traître, figé dans une expression de terreur indescriptible, avait été transpercé par ce qui devait être une dague, au niveau du front.

Soupirant devant ce spectacle qui, s'il ne le peinait ni le choquait, le navrait néanmoins, Tom ne tarda pas à se détourner du cadavre pour s'approcher de son fils, qui berçait doucement le corps sans vie qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Antarès ?

Le garçon cessa de bouger et tourna lentement la tête vers son père, sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main tandis que l'autre tenait une dague en argent. Toutefois, l'élément le plus choquant de sa physionomie résidait dans ses yeux…

Les yeux d'un vert sombre, presque gris, étaient désormais bicolores. L'iris était formé de deux cercles concentriques, le plus petit étant d'un rouge magenta tandis que le plus grand était d'un bleu vif, électrique. Ces yeux n'étaient pas normaux…

_Et ses yeux pourront alors voir la mort de toute chose…_

La prédiction de Tirésias lui revint en mémoire avec la force d'un boomerang. Serait-ce le véritable pouvoir d'Antarès ? La vision n'avait-elle servi que de catalyseur pour provoquer le réveil de ces yeux ?

- Papa ?

Reportant son regard sur son fils, il s'aperçut que les iris de ce dernier avaient repris leur teinte normale… et brouillaient sous les larmes. Oubliant ses interrogations pour le moment, il prit son fils dans ses bras tandis que ce dernier éclatait en sanglots. Murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, le mage noir ne put s'empêcher de poser un regard triste sur la silhouette de cette jeune fille assassinée par Karkaroff. Quel gâchis…


End file.
